Thief
by AureaD
Summary: Summary: Abigail has bitten off more than she can chew when she finally meets up with Adam Cartwright.
1. Chapter 1

**THIEF**

 **I have little or no understanding of distances or time scales involved in 1860s travel, either by stage or buggy, if that is at all possible even. But you have to bear with me and just call it dramatic licence. Somewhere in the story mention of spanking will occur and the carrying out of same. Please don't read if this offends. Thank you.**

 **Summary:** Abigail has bitten off more than she can chew when she finally meets up with Adam Cartwright.

 **Chapter 1**

As Abby lounged in her bath she thought of how her life had turned out and not for the better. Her life had turned from good to bad within a few short years and now she was about to face the greatest tragedy of her life. The thought of this brought on a great flow of tears.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Abby, it's me." Came the familiar voice.

"Come on in, Sam," she called as she quickly reached for the towel just on the floor next to the bath and wiped her tears away.

"There's a man here to see you, Abby." Samantha said nervously.

"To see me? He must have the wrong house."

"I think you'd better see him. He's a man not to be trifled with."

"What's going on, Sam? What does he want with me?"

"He wants to see you with regard to the theft of his wallet. It was the last one you took."

Abby was getting more nervous by the minute. "What are you talking about, Sam? Nobody knows who I am and what I have borrowed."

"Stolen, you mean."

"No, borrowed. You know it is my intention to pay it all back as soon as I have the resources to do so. Anyway, the

man was an idiot. He and a couple of other men walked out of the bank, holding his wallet open in his hand and thumbing through the notes counting them, like he had no faith in the bank clerk. Then he shut the wallet and placed it in his back pants pocket, but it was far too long to fit in the pocket, so a good half of it was sticking out of the pocket and it yelled out to me 'take me, take me', so I took it, ran straight down the alley and in through the back door of the general store, changed quickly in the back room and walked quietly through the store and out of the front door. And d'you what? They were still there in front of the bank and the man oblivious to his having his wallet taken. I'm that good. Anyway how would he know it was me that took his wallet?"

There was a pause before Sam spoke. "Because I told him." Abby stared her friend right in the eyes, and tears immediately ran down her face. Her betrayal was something she would never have envisaged. Such trust they had between them. But now it was all over. Just like that.

Then Abby spoke, her voice edged with such hurt. "You...told...him?" Abby could hardly get the words out. The book that she was trying to read dropped out of her hand and into the bath water. "Dammit." She reached and pulled it out of the water and threw it across the room. "You told him? How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend. You...you...Judas." Crying hard now because of Sam's betrayal, not because her criminal activities had been found out.

"Although he is mad enough to barge right in here and march you straight to the sheriff, he's also reasonable enough to want to talk to you first and see if there is some way this whole business can be resolved." Sam told her. "I too am in trouble for aiding and abetting in these crimes."

"Crimes! You've told him of the other wallets I have borrowed money from?" Abby now had her tears under control and anger took over.

"Yes, I've told him of every wallet or purse you **stole**. Because **stole** is what it was."

"Are you going to tell me who it is that is in our sitting room?"

"A Cartwright."

"Oh you," Abby suddenly relaxed. "Sam, you've been joshing with me all this time? A Cartwright indeed."

"It's true."

"It wasn't any of them. I know what they look like. It wasn't any of them."

"But it is, believe me."

"Believe you? I'll never believe or trust you again."

"It's Adam Cartwright, Abby."

"No Sam, now I know you're lying. The man whose wallet I 'borrowed' was wearing a brown suit and matching hat. Adam Cartwright never wears a suit. It wasn't him." Abby absolutely refused to believe her.

"Well, believe it or not, he's in the other room waiting for you to get out of your bath."

"Then he can wait for ever."

"He also said he'd give you fifteen minutes and then storm in here and drag you out of the bath, should you refuse to co-operate."

"He wouldn't do that, he's a gentleman."

"Well, now you've got ten minutes left to find out." Sam told her.

"What else have you told him?" Abby was beginning to believe what Sam was telling her. So she got out of the bath and dried herself. Then sat on the edge of the bath wrapped in the towel, waiting to hear what else Sam had to say.

"I told him of your plan of returning the money 'borrowed' with a little interest and with a note to thank all these people."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He insisted on seeing our book of events, showing who and the amounts owed."

"Didn't miss anything out, I see."

"No. Where Adam, or Ben Cartwright for that matter, are concerned, it's best to tell the truth."

"And what was his reaction to all that?" Abby asked.

"Well, you may not like this, but he has given me enough money to cover all the money owing to your…..victims."

"What!"

"I'm to give him all the envelopes with the money in them, and write the name and address on each. He said he would be writing a letter himself to each person and will send them off himself."

"Oh! Just take over, just like that. What an insufferable man he is."

"Be grateful, he's saving you a lot of worry by paying them off for you."

"Don't be stupid. What will he want in return? Did you think of that? No, of course you didn't."

"He didn't say he wanted anything. He's a Cartwright and they are a very generous family."

"Rubbish. He'll want something. It's not like I stole a cake from the bakery. He's got to be up to something."

Abby was beginning to get cold and needed to dress. "You go on out there and tell him this. If he'll give me….say two weeks to complete my plan, tell him I promise to give myself up to him then and he can do with me as he thinks fit."

"What will you have completed by them?" Sam asked. "You've never told me why you've been doing all this."

"I might as well tell you, so you can pass it on to HIMSELF."

"He hasn't asked why."

"Give him time, he'll ask. And now you can tell him before he asks. Tell him I got a loan for something because my money ran out. Anyway, I have to go to Sacramento to get papers signed to make it all legal to show I've paid off the loan. You see with the last wallet I borro….., took, alright, stole, there was enough money to pay off my debt and leave more than half in the wallet. I sent off the money to Sacramento. All is now finished."

"And why will it take two weeks to do that. Surely signing papers would only take a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"It has to be signed by a judge and you know how busy they can be. Could take days. Also two more copies have to be made, one for the judge, one for me and one for the moneylender. Got it?"

"Okay, I got it. Now you get dressed. Our fifteen minutes must be almost up. I'll try and keep him calm."

…..

Another twenty minutes passed and no sign of Abby appearing.

"Surely she must be ready by now?" Adam said in a not too friendly tone.

"Yes. I'll go and get her." Sam left him finishing a coffee she'd given him earlier, but when she got to the bedroom there was no sign of Abby. She tried the bathroom just in case, no luck. She returned to the bedroom. "Oh my," she held her breath. "What now?" She noticed Abby's carpet bag was missing and discovered the window slightly open. What to tell Adam Cartwright, she thought. He'll blame me. He'll say I was in on her escape. "Oh, heavens."

Sam made her way back into the living room.

"What?" Adam sense something was up.

"She's gone. So I might as well tell you what Abby said to me earlier."

"Go on." Adam was done being rational. "She's in a great deal of trouble and if you had a hand in this disappearance, you'll be in trouble too."

"No, Sir, I swear I did not."

"So where do you think she's gone?"

So Sam tried to explain to Adam what Abby had told her.

"That's quite a story and so obviously a lie."

"No, Sir, that's the truth."

"You don't know much about loan agreements, do you?"

"No, Sir."

"You don't need any judge to oversee and sign loan agreements. The only participants needed are the moneylender and the borrower. But she's right about one thing."

"Oh, what's that?"

"There should be two copies, one for each party." Adam paused, thinking of her next possible move.

"I now wonder if Sacramento is indeed where she intends to go." Sam said, but just realised she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Well, I'll leave you now and see if I can find out her whereabouts. Don't leave Virginia City, as I'll want to talk to you on my return."

"I won't, Mr Cartwright. This is my home now."

"Good. Any problems, get a message to my father, Ben Cartwright, at the Ponderosa. He knows of the wallet thefts and can help you."

"You're very kind, considering. Thank you."

"We'll see how kind I can be when I catch up with Miss Abigail Howard. Okay. I'll be off now. Goodbye Samantha Evans, for now."

"Goodbye."

…

Abby had dressed quickly and was out through the bedroom window and away. She arrived at the livery in time for her buggy to be ready, having booked it earlier in the day. Off she went towards Placerville to get the stage to Sacramento, hoping to avoid being seen by anyone in Virginia City, especially that arrogant Adam Cartwright. Hopefully he won't be able to figure out where she went, she thought. ….

Adam found the Sacramento stage waiting at the depot.

"When do you leave, Jake, and how many passengers have you got this trip?" He asked the driver.

"A half hour and four passengers. Why you askin'?"

"Any females by the name of Abigail Howard?"

"Nope, not on this trip."

"Mind if I look inside, she might have used another name."

"Help yourself, Adam."

There was no sign of her, either sitting, waiting in the coach, or outside of it anywhere. Now he was getting angry. Where had she gone? Perhaps Sacramento was just a ploy she used to put me off the scent, he thought. Where to now. If she's left Virginia City then she had to have a horse. So Adam made his way over to the livery stable.

"Has a lady, very recently, hired a horse from you, named Abigail Howard?" He asked of Henry, the owner.

"No one by that name. What she look like?"

"I'd say about five foot six or seven, blond hair, pretty face."

"Well, there was a young lady here about a half hour ago, but her name was Jeanette Smith."

"Where did she go?"

"She hired a buggy. Said she would need it for a few days. Bringin' it back then."

"But did she say where she was going?"

"I think she mentioned she'd stop for a break at the way station at Willow Creek."

"Willow Creek? The stage stops there for a horse change before continuing on to Sacramento. Okay and thanks Henry."

"You're welcome."

….

By now the stage had taken off, so Adam hired a horse and rode out on Sport towards Willow Creek. The extra horse would be of value, giving Sport a breather, and would exchange one horse for another at Willow Creek, if he was not in time to meet up with the stage.

He was late, the stage had already left and when he asked the aging Jed, who ran the station, if a young lady had boarded the stage here, he said yes. But not the one he was looking for. This lady, Adam was told, was dark haired, with glasses and not very good looking. Disguise, Adam thought. She's a clever girl as well as a thief. God help her when I catch up with her and I will, I will. Determination etched all over his face.

"She left that buggy there." Jed told Adam.

"Perhaps I could use it and return here with it and the lady in question."

"'Course. I know you Adam and trust your word. I'll just put a fresh horse on for you."

"Thanks, Jed. I'd like to leave Sport here, if that's okay. Here's some money to cover Sport's expenses and the horse for the buggy. Anything I might owe you I'll pay on my return. Okay?"

Adam knew the towns the stage would pass through, having journeyed that way many times before. Perhaps she plans to go to one of those or maybe she is indeed travelling to Sacramento. So many thoughts were running through his mind and this young lady was in line for a good strong piece of it when he found her.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE THIEF**

I'm apologising to those who feel my stories are of a similar nature. I'm not very inventive, I guess. But all you have to do is not read them. And to those who think I'm abusive, the same applies to them. Sorry my story has caused such a reaction. So, everybody, please calm down. And those who want to read my story can and those who find it similar and abusive should avoid it. But fortunately some readers are happy with my stories and give encouragement for me to continue writing. But if the controversy continues, I will not post any more of my story.

 **Chapter 2**

Jeanette Smith had arrived at her first destination, Riverton, found a washroom there and changed back into Abigail Howard.

…

Adam had made enquiries at each town he passed through but with no joy. He too had now arrived at Riverton and he could see how well it had grown with some new buildings, a hotel as well as numerous new houses. Then he found out that this was a new line from Sacramento and luckily discovered a train had left not fifteen minutes ago, but that there would be another one in an hour.

While he waited he discovered that this line was being added to all the time and would eventually end in Carson City. His mind was reeling at the thought of moving cattle by train to various places, giving them a much needed rest from long cattle drives. But back to the present.

"Sacramento, here we come."

He arrived in Sacramento and booked himself into one of the hotels. He would be checking many hotels to see if Abigail Howard or Jeanette Smith had registered with one of them. He went back to his hotel room after eating a well deserved dinner in the hotel restaurant and had a good night's rest. He would start again in the morning. …..

Adam sat eating breakfast in one of the many restaurants in Sacramento. One of his favourite pastimes was people watching and he had good reason now for doing so. His table was set in a window alcove and gave him an excellent aspect of the world outside. Suddenly, he thought, his luck was in, when he spied a dark-haired, good looking woman

cross the road and enter the building opposite. It was the City Hospital. So he paid his bill and followed her into the hospital.

He approached the reception desk. "I'm Colin Howard, looking for my wife, Abigail," he said, hoping that was the name she was using. "It's my first visit here and I'm not sure where she'll be. She's already here. I told her I would catch her up." The receptionist seemed to be buying it.

"Just one moment, Mr Howard." She opened her register, looked up at Adam and smiling said, "Yes, indeed. Your wife is already here, arrived not ten minutes ago."

"Where can I find her?"

"Ward 2, on the second floor."

"Thank you, very much."

"You are very welcome." And she returned to her duties as Adam made his way to Ward 2, following the clearly located signs, but when he got there he stayed in the doorway watching a scene that took his breath away.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm Colin Howard, Abigail's husband and I'd rather give her this time alone. I'll just stay nearby in case I'm needed."

"I understand, Mr Howard. I'll leave you here then." ….

Abby was laying on a bed holding a lady in her arms, who looked deathly still.

"I'm so sorry, mama," she whispered, "I'm sorry this has happened to you. I wish it had been me. You don't deserve this."

Adam had moved a little closer and sat on the empty bed directly behind her and could just about hear what she was saying.

"Soon you'll be out of pain and you know what, you'll be with papa again. How happy he'll be to see you again. I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I had to do the things I've done, but I had no choice. I hope you forgive me."

Dr Lawrence appeared and checked the lady's vital signs. He sighed, looked to Abby and shook his head. "She's gone, Abigail and at peace."

"Yes, I could feel her leave me. May I stay with her for a little while longer?"

"Of course, but we'll need to move her soon."

"Yes, I understand."

"Is there anyone who can be with you?" He asked.

Before she could answer, a voice was heard behind her. "Yes," Adam rose and came forward.

Abby slowly turned her face toward the speaker. "Oh. So you found me." And turned back to her mother.

"Yes." He looked over to Dr Lawrence. "I'm Adam Cartwright and have been looking for Abigail and now I'm here I can be at her side at this time to comfort her."

"Comfort me?" came the sad voice on the bed.

Dr Lawrence spoke to Abigail. "Just a little while longer then. I will need to move your mother so that we can start making our arrangements."

"Yes, I know. I won't stand in your way. And Mr Cartwright here can support me in my time of need," she said sarcastically. Even at this very sad time, sarcasm was her only defence.

Dr Lawrence left them together.

Adam sat at the end of the bed watching this sad scene in front of him. I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you. I'm sure this must be a surprise for you. I expect you thought to find me paying off my loan as I'm sure that's what Sam told you."

"Yes. But now I see it was all a lie to throw me and everyone else off the scent of the fact that you have been looking after your mother."

"Had," she corrected him, and pulled her mother more closely into her arms and cried. "Mama was the one good thing in my life and now she's gone." She continued crying silently.

"Considering your position, financially, may I ask what arrangements you have in place for your mother?"

"I don't have to steal any more wallets, if that's what you're asking. I'm paying for my mother's funeral our of my own money, which I kept aside once I knew there was nothing anyone could do for her and that she was going to die. I have already made arrangements for her burial here."

"I have one more question for you and it's in relation to where you plan to live."

"Why, what's it to you. I'm sure you have your own plans for me. Is that not right?"

"Well, in a way, yes."

"I thought so and I can guess what they are. Jail, right?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I was wondering if you would like to return to Virginia City to live and have your mother buried there."

"What!"

"I think you heard me."

"But everyone will know. You want that for me? Thank you very much."

"I think you know I live on the Ponderosa. I could take you there to bury your mother without having to go through Virginia City. There is a lovely spot, very private, where we could bury her and no one would know, well my family would have to know, but it would be kept private from everyone else."

"Why would you want to do that for me? Me, who stole your wallet and now have to repay all the money taken, to you. I don't understand."

"Let's not get into an argument at this time. Do you wish to accept my offer?" He asked, and thinking at the same time what a strong-minded young woman she was. It took guts to do what she did, wrong of course, but she certainly had the courage of her convictions regardless of the consequences. He could see himself doing something similar if he were in her situation.

"I'd like to think about it. I'm not convinced..." She was interrupted by Dr Lawrence returning to the bedside with a colleague, pushing a wheeled stretcher.

"I'm afraid I must now insist we take your mother to the mortuary. You can see her again soon, I promise."

"Come, Abigail," Adam said as he helped her up from the bed and stood her beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders.

She watched, while shedding new tears, as they took her mother away. "I can't believe all this has happened, she was just beautiful and suddenly she could do nothing and went into a coma."

"Even though we may know of a loved one who is going to die, it is always a shock to the system when it happens."

Abby didn't say anything. She was too wrapped up in her sorrow. But she knew Adam was right. At the moment he was being the gentleman she'd heard he was, underneath his sternness. The smallest of smiles rose on her lips as a sudden thought crossed her mind of how nice it might have been to be friends with this man. But then she thought on what he intended for her once her mother was buried.

"Let's go for a coffee, or tea if you prefer." He suggested. "They won't want us here for a little while. What do you say?"

"Why are you being so nice to me. I don't deserve this kindness."

"This is not the time for discussing your unlawful behaviour." He whispered but with a half smile. "There will be time enough for all that later. So, would you like a drink? I think you should have something to help you settle down after your ordeal."

"Very well."

"Good." Adam took hold of her by the elbow and led her to the ward doors and down the stairs and back to the reception area. "Hello again," he said as he approached the same receptionist. "We are going out for some refreshment and will return in say an hour. Dr Lawrence needs some time to finalise his arrangements, so I'd be grateful if you could let him know we'll be back a little later."

"Of course Mr Howard. No problem." Abigail stared at the receptionist in amazement, then gave Adam a look of contempt. Adam sensed her disapproval and began to walk her away from the receptionist.

"Please defer your anger until we're out of earshot of the hospital and I'll explain." They continued walking away from the hospital towards a small café Adam spied and not too far away.

Holding the door open for Abigail he held out his hand to escort her in, but she walked straight past him and to a table in the rear of the café and sat down with folded her arms across her chest before Adam could get there and hold the chair out for her. He sat down beside her.

"Alright, I can see you're angry. It was the only way I could find out where, in the hospital, you were."

"How did you know I was even there?"

"I was having breakfast across the street and saw you go in."

"Detective Cartwright!"

"I needed to find you, disappearing the way you did. I confess, I did think you were running away from your comeuppance."

"Comeuppance? So you did have something in mind?"

"I did and I do, but we'll deal with the journey home and burial first. Now what would you like to drink?"

"If I could take it, a brandy would be nice."

"I don't think they serve brandy in here. Will strong coffee do?"

"I suppose so."

"Good." Adam held up his arm and hailed the waitress. "Can we have two large cups of strong coffee, please."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks." The waitress smiled and went to get the order.

Adam turned to Abigail and gave her a warm smile. "Tell me about your mother."

"Why?

You just want to know about my sordid past?"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought talking about her would help."

"You're right, Mr Cartwright. I'm sorry."

"And my name is Adam."

"Yes, I know."

"I'd like it if you'd call me Adam."

"I'll think about it. I don't know you well enough to get that personal."

"Alright. But I'd still like to hear about your mother."

"Why do you want to know about my past. It's none of you business."

"I'm making it my business and if you want to avoid a prison sentence, I recommend you answer my questions." Adam was beginning to lose his patience with her.

Their coffee arrived and Abby took a long hard drink. She definitely needed that. It made Adam smile a little, as he too took a drink of his coffee. It helped them both calm down.

"Whether you believe me or not, now that I know about you and your mother, I want to help you, not get you sent to prison."

"Ha! And I'm suppose to believe that."

"I wouldn't annoy me any further, if I were you."

"What am I supposed to do, just tell you my life history and trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Yes. Because whatever you tell me will never leave my lips, I promise."

Abby considered what he had said. He certainly sounded like he was sincere. What was this comeuppance he was talking about? Can I tell him? I've never told anyone, only lied to everyone along the way.

"I don't know you at all; how can you expect me to tell you of my life. Besides you already know I'm a thief."

"Yes. Samantha and myself. We're the only two who know."

"You haven't told anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I told you I have a plan and you're involved in it. It can be considered as payment for what you owe me."

"Oh no. I don't like the sound of that. I'd rather go to prison than act as your 'playmate' for want of a worse word."

Adam gave a laugh. "That's the farthermost thing from my mind."

"Then what have you got in mind?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me what I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to understand what drove you to do what you did."

Emptying her coffee cup, she asked, "could I have more coffee?"

"Certainly. Let's order a pot this time. We have plenty of time and we've a lot to talk about."

Adam called the waitress over again and gave the order. The waitress scuttled off to get more coffee.

"Now, Abigail, tell me your story, please."

She looked into Adam's eyes and saw honesty in them and was lost. "It's not a pleasant tale, but I'll tell you."

"Good. But whatever happened is behind you now and you need to move on."

"You're right. Very well, I'll tell you my story but only if you will tell me yours."

"Why? Why would you want to know about me?"

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Very well, it's a deal."

"Okay then."

The coffee arrived. "Here, have some more coffee, help fortify you," he said as he poured out another cup for Abby,

"Thank you."

Adam noticed she had manners, and spoke very well, so she must have had a good upbringing and education, he thought. She must have had a good life until things changed for her.

"You're welcome. Take a few sips and begin. I'm eager to hear your story."

After taking a few more sips, Abby began.

"I lived with my parents in Paradise. I lived there until I was eighteen. We left after my father died."

"How did your father die. What did your father do, Abigail?"

"Please call be Abby, I prefer it."

"Fine, Abby."

"My father was a bank manager and died when the bank was robbed and my mother lost the will to live but I persuaded her to move away and so we travelled south, all the way to Sacramento. I had always dreamed of going to San Francisco, but to do what, I didn't know. Maybe we should have stayed and watched over papa's grave but we didn't."

"You mustn't feel guilty about that. My mother is buried in Boston and my father left her there to follow his dream, admittedly my grandfather was there to take care of things."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's you we're talking about. We'll get to me later. Go on, please."

"Well, we left and made our way south. I worked for my father at the bank. Just a clerk but a job for which I got paid. I had quite a bit saved up so we were able to pay our way, either by train or stage and eventually arrived in Sacramento."

"So you've never been that far away from Virginia City," interrupted Adam, "I've been to Sacramento many times on business but I don't think I've ever seen you there."

"Why should you, it's a big place you know."

"Yes. I suppose so. Sorry, go on please. When did your mother become ill?"

"I guess she had been ill for a long time, but it came more to our notice last year when she began getting very bad headaches and felt tired a lot, then over the last six months she was having a lot of headaches with pain that wouldn't go away. The doctor could do nothing. He took me aside and told me that there was a tumour on her brain and that in a short time she would lapse into a coma. And that's exactly what happened three months ago, and had to be hospitalised."

"And your finances, I imagine, suffered from then?" Adam asked, knowing how difficult this was for her.

Abby just nodded.

"How did you start doing what you did?"

"Do I have to tell you all about that?"

"Yes. I'd like to know how proficient you are at it." He said with a smile.

"I actually began here in Sacramento by watching pickpockets on the job. I also changed my appearance to that of a boy and was accepted into a small group of boys who showed me how to pick pockets."

"Oliver Twist, all over again." Adam laughed. "Sorry. I just saw that image in my mind. Go on Abby."

"I managed to take a few wallets but had to share the spoils with the others, so I made a decision to travel around which gave me more scope and **all** the rewards, which I needed for my mother's care."

"And you eventually ended up in Virginia City." Adam stated the obvious.

"Obviously. And if not for Sam, I would now be beginning my vow to repay everyone back, one by one. But you stopped all that."

"Yep. They are all paid back with a small amount of interest and with a letter from me."

"You wrote to them?" Abby stared at him." And what pray did you tell them?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"I sent the same letter to all of them, all twelve. I told each one that I had caught the offender, still with the money on him….."

"Him?" Abby surprised, interrupted.

"Yes, I've kept your identity out of it."

"But why do that?"

"Ulterior motives, but I'll go into that later. Now do you want me to go on?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Adam then carried on. "I wrote that I found their name and address from a notebook kept by the thief and of the amount taken, so I'm returning the money with a little interest for the trouble caused to them."

"And you wrote that to each of the twelve?"

"Yes."

"I don't know whether to thank you or slap you for interfering."

"I'd stick with just thanking me if I were you. Okay. All that side of things is sorted and as far as anyone is concerned you are in the clear."

"Hardly, when you still have something up your sleeve to punish me with."

"I told you we'll discuss this at a later time. Now have you anything else you wish to tell me?" He asked.

"About me? No. But I think it's time you kept your promise and tell me about your past."

"Alright. I'll give you a brief outline and then we should return to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise for all the mistakes I'm making. I have tried to put things right, but without success. My stories will probably always have Adam being in love and marriage. Please don't read if this is not for you. Warning: talk of spanking in this chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

"My past basically involved a lot of travel from Boston to Virginia City. I was born in Boston but my mother died not long after my birth. I've been informed that my mother, Elizabeth, was not a strong lady, health-wise, even before becoming pregnant. She and my father had planned their travel west, so after my grandfather encouraged us to travel west, as it was what my mother wanted too, we started out with a Mrs Winter to look after me. I was a babe in arms. She was going to St Louis to live with her sister. Anyway, by the time we reached the Ponderosa area I was eight years old. And in between my father had married again. Inger was her name. She gave us my brother Hoss, but sadly she too died before we reached our journey's end." Adam came up for air and looked at Abby. "My father married a third time, Marie. She gave us my youngest brother, Joe."

"That's quite a story, with much left out, no doubt."

"You're lucky I told you that much, I tend not to speak of my past to people, but I don't renege on my promises. I think it must be time for us to return to the hospital."

Abby rose. Anxiety showed on her countenance.

"Yes, let's go." And this time she allowed him to pull out the chair for her.

So, together they made their way back to the hospital. …..

Everything was ready. The hospital staff had been thorough in their handling of Abby's mother.

"I think I will have my mother buried here, as I had originally planned. Making a new start without her should be somewhere where she is not buried." Abby had made up her mind. "I can visit. So once this is done, I want you to tell me what it is you are planning for me. Understand?" She stared hard at Adam.

"Yes, I understand and will explain my plans as you request." Adam replied. "Let's take care of your mother first and then we'll have something to eat and organise our trip back to Virginia City."

"Okay." …

So Patricia Howard was buried in a small churchyard within the precincts of St Andrew's Church, in Sacramento. The Reverend Thomas delivered a very lovely service and from the moment the coffin was lowered into the ground, tears flowed from Abby and it took a very long time for her to recover. But with Adam's arm around her shoulder, she eventually was able to control her tears.

As they walked away, Adam said, "there will always be cherished memories to keep you strong. It's been that way with me and will always continue, no matter was happens in your life."

"That Reverend spoke well, even though he didn't know my mother. But now she is with my father, Henry, and happy again. That thought will keep me going."

"I know it will." Adam said in agreement. "There is one thing more I think we should think about."

"Oh, what's that?"

"A headstone. One with both their names carved across it with an appropriate verse, maybe."

"No, Mr Cartwright. That was not included in my 'budget'. Just a small cross with her name on it is all I want."

"We'll overcome that."

"No. I don't want to have to repay more, especially when I don't know what you've got in mind. I just hope it's not disagreeable."

"Let's have lunch and I'll tell you."

"Fine, but I'm not very hungry."

"You have to eat or you'll fade away." He said, taking her elbow and leading her back towards the centre of Sacramento.

As they walked away from the cemetery, Abby felt that perhaps now was the time to acknowledge Adam and his support.

"I want to thank you for what you've done for me and very much appreciate it." She said.

"You are very welcome. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, all the same. I certainly didn't expect you to be so…."

"So kind-hearted," he finished for her.

"Yes, especially after all I have done."

"We'll discuss that as we eat. Come on, I'm feeling hungry now."

So they made their way back to the main thoroughfare of the city and found a restaurant.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked Abby, once they were seated in one of the many restaurants available.

"Perhaps, just soup and some bread. I really couldn't eat anything more."

So Adam ordered the soup and a steak for himself.

"Now while we wait I'll tell you a little more about myself."

"I knew there'd be more."

Adam continued on. "I live with my father Ben and my two brothers and their wives. Hoss and Joe. I was married to Catherine Benson….."

"Was?"

"Yes. Catherine died three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But she left me two wonderful gifts. My daughters, Elizabeth, seven years old and Margaret, four and a half. They are my life."

"They sound like a precious gifts indeed."

"Which brings me to the proposal I have for you."

"Uh oh." I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"It's entirely up to you, but hear me out first."

"Okay."

"My children need a female figure in their lives. They're growing up a little wild. Too many men around. Although my brothers are married, and have their own children to take care of, I don't think it right that they should have to watch over mine too."

"So what is it you have in mind for me?"

"I was hoping you'd consider becoming a nanny to my children."

"And for how long? I don't think your family will want me around, once they know I'm a thief."

"I'm not planning on telling them any of that. That knowledge stays with myself and Samantha."

"What! You'll lie to your family?"

"I'll tell them only that I found you in Sacramento, of your mother's death and that you were actually planning on living in Virginia City."

"At least there is some truth in that."

"It's all true. I will only leave out about your outrageous past."

"You know very well that I don't plan on thieving ever again."

"I know. I believe, deep down, you're a good person."

"Thanks for that, I think." Abby sighed, still not knowing what he has in mind. "So what happens if I refuse this nanny job?"

Adam smiled at Abby, knowing full well she wouldn't want to go to jail. "I think you know the answer to that. I don't think you really want to go to jail. Right?"

"No of course I don't. But how would you know I'd be any good at it?"

"From what I've seen and heard of the care taken of your mother and your obvious education, I have no doubt about your qualifications for looking after two young girls."

"What exactly would you expect me to do and how do I get to pay you back; it would be like using your own money to pay you back and that's not right. I think I need a proper job where I can get paid properly. Would you consider that?"

"No. I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

"So you don't trust me to be a nanny to your children. You think I would lead them astray, on purpose, just to irritate you."

"If you did then you'd suffer the consequences."

"Meaning?"

"You'd find yourself over my knee for a well earned spanking and then have trouble sitting for some time."

"You can't do that. I'm a grown woman."

"Oh, I don't know. How old are you anyway?"

"A lady never reveals her age. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-nine. You?"

"I'm…..twenty-five. Now you know that's too old to be spanked."

"No female is ever too old, if it's justified. So keep that in mind."

Abby was having serious thoughts about this man. Do I take his offer or go to jail. Then having thought it over in her mind, realised it was no contest.

"Okay, I accept your offer, but I still don't understand how I'm going to pay you back."

"Easy, I don't pay you."

"What! How am I expected to live with no money at all?"

"I'll give you an allowance, just like the girls. Though I shall give you a little more, as I'm sure you'll want to buy things other than candy."

"Very well, but I'll need a notebook."

"What for?" Adam asked with a curious look on his face.

"How much do you think this job is worth each month?"

"Let's say a dollar a day."

"Okay. Then I'll deduct if from the amount of the $500 I own you. And that's what I need a notebook for, to write down each month's so called wages and deduct it. That way I can see how much is still owing. It's going to take a very long time to pay this off."

"So," Adam said, "you are agreeable to my proposal, I take it?"

"I suppose so. Anything is better than going to jail, although for what I've done, a just punishment is what I deserve, I guess."

"Is not what I've proposed punishment enough?"

"It doesn't feel like a punishment, looking after two little girls."

"You don't know my girls. They can be a handful. Liz attends school, so will need your help with her homework if she needs it."

"If she's anything like her father, then I think she won't be needing my help."

"Mags, on the other hand, likes to explore everything and takes risks all the time, hence her penchant to get into trouble."

"Curiosity and inventiveness are not bad qualities."

"Normally, no, but when it puts her in danger of injury, and she's had a few of those, then it becomes a bad quality." Adam realised he was finding Abby comfortable to be with that stirred his thoughts. But now as they finished their food, he said, "I think we should see to our travel arrangements back to Virginia City."

"Yes. I suppose you are going to pay for that too? Only you would up the amount I already own you."

He smiled at her remark. "On our journey home, I'll tell you all the rules you'll need to adhere to with regard to yourself as well as the children."

"Rules? That sounds ominous. You're strict then?"

"Fairly, yes. By the time we reach the Ponderosa, you should be well acquainted with them."

Abby began to worry at the thought of obeying rules. What if I make mistakes over his rules. Would he carry out his threat of spanking her. But all in all, she felt he was an honourable man and cared about her welfare. Well, time would tell.

…

The journey home seemed to take ages, but Adam kept her amused with stories about his children and hoped she would feel a part of the family in time.

They reached Virginia City and Abby went to her room she shared with Samantha. She was there. So Abby gave her a brief outline of what Mr Cartwright was planning for her and that she hoped to be able to visit from time to time, or maybe Sam could visit her at the Ponderosa. Abby packed up her things and was ready waiting for Adam to pick her up.

He had arrived in a small buggy he had hired and was waiting for Abby outside.

"Don't worry if you don't have everything; you can come back as many times as you need to collect everything."

"It's alright. I've got everything in my carpet bag. I don't have much. Just a change of dress and underwear and my books."

"Okay," he said, "let me help you up and we'll be on our way, then you can tell me about your books."

The journey was silent to start with as Abby was staring at the stunning scenery around her.

"Your father certainly chose the right area to live. It's beautiful here, Mr Cartwright."

"You'd better start calling me Adam."

"I don't think that's appropriate as I'm going to be in your employ, so to speak."

Well, if you call me Mr Cartwright, my father will answer you. Perhaps you'd feel easier calling me Mr Adam and the same for Joe and Hoss."

"That sort of sounds okay, MR Adam." Abby smiled at him. "What will Elizabeth and Margaret think of me?"

"Just be yourself and they'll be fine."

"Be myself, that's easy for you to say."

Adam ignored her and changed the subject. "Let's make the most of the quiet while we can. Tell me about your books, Abby."

"Why, I don't think you would be interested in my books."

"How d'you know; I like books myself, very much. I might even have read them."

"Alright. I only have one novel and the other is the bible. It belonged to my father. The novel is…was, my mother's, so I have something from each of them."

"I know the bible very well, but what is the novel?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"What's it about?"

"A stubborn and prejudiced young lady. Second of five daughters, no brothers. Her name is Elizabeth Bennett and the protagonist of the story, who meets up with Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, who is a proud man. A bit like you and I. I know you thought I was up to no good without knowing me at all."

"Yes, I confess it."

"Well, I hope you've changed your mind?

"Oh yes."

"And you are kind hearted and generous." Abby said, smiling at him.

"We'll see how you think of me after a month living with me and my family. Now tell me more about your book. I haven't read it by the way."

"Well, there's a lot of trouble along the way for these two main characters and her mother is a great problem to everyone. Well it all turns out okay in the end."

"Perhaps you'd read it to me sometime."

"What! You'd want to listen to a silly romantic novel."

"I like all sorts of books, especially those I haven't read. So will you read it to me."

"Only if you insist."

"As your employer, I insist."

"Alright, but don't complain about it afterwards."

"I don't complain. I like to discuss novels with interested parties."

"It seems I don't have much of a choice."

"Right." Adam smiled triumphantly. "Look, see those two very large pines over there on your right, that's my house.

"I thought you said you lived with your father."

"I do, at the moment, it's convenient with Susannah and Alicia, Hoss and Joe's wives. They're keeping an eye on the girls for me. But now you're here you will be able to relieve them of that. They have enough to do with their own children."

"It all sounds very busy." Abby said, blowing out air. "Will I be taking Elizabeth to and from school?"

"No, I'll be doing that unless there's a change of plan." Adam answered. "In any case you won't know the way well enough to travel to and from town."

"Why, is it a different route from the one we've driven today?"

"No, this is the way to Virginia City, but you'll need time to get to know it."

Not to be outdone, Abby said, "There are landmarks all around, I've been studying them as we drove along."

Adam watched as Abby pointed to the beautiful trees that lined part of the road they were riding through. She's very observant, he thought, and smiled. "I believe it won't take you long to discover your way around then."

"I will enjoy looking around. Oh, will you be allowing me some free time, Sir?"

"Yes of course you'll have free time. I hope too that you will join us at church services."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, yes, but I'll sit at the back."

"No, you'll sit with myself and your charges."

"But, Sir…"

"No buts, Abby. You will do as I request."

"Bossy pants." She said softly to herself.

"I heard that, back biting constitutes a misbehaviour. I won't count this one, but beware I don't take kindly to unsavoury comments about myself, my children or anyone. And I thought I told you to call me Adam."

"Mr Adam, I seem to recall," Abby said with a smile, "but I thought Sir would be the right form of address to use, being in your employ; don't you think so."

"You're right. Okay. I'll agree to that. But that's just for me though, the others by name please, as mentioned before."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, Sir."

"I see there is a sassy side to you."

"Yes, I guess so, but only sometimes. I do think the 'Sir' title would work well for us and it lets everyone know what's what."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. Look we're nearing the Ponderosa, so get ready to meet everyone."

"Oh, Lord!"

"You'll be fine. I'll do the talking. Just agree with whatever I say. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just as they rounded the barn, Adam could see his father and Susannah, Hoss' wife, on the porch, each with a child in their arms.

"Hi, Pa," Adam shouted, announcing their arrival.

"It's Uncle Adam" Ben said to the child. Let's go and greet him."

Adam reined in the horse as he approached the house as his father stepped down from the porch with young Eric in his arms.

"Welcome home, son. And who is this fine lady?"

"Pa, this is Abigail Howard and I have hired her as Nanny to Liz and Mags. Abby, this is my father Ben Cartwright."

"How do you do." Abby said, leaning down and shaking hands with Ben."

"How do you do, my dear. I think I've seen you in Virginia City, haven't I?"

"Probably, Mr Cartwright."

"Here, let me help you down," Ben offered, taking her hand and helping her down.

"Where's Mags?" Adam's first thought was of his daughter Margaret and thought she'd be home to welcome him.

"She's with Hoss and Joe, they went to see what fish they could catch for supper," Susannah answered for Ben.

"Teaching her all the wrong things I suspect."

"Oh, I don't know. Fishing can be fun." Abby spiritedly said.

Adam gave her a frown. She just grinned at him.

"Abby, this is Susannah, Hoss' wife with baby Inger. Pa is carrying young Eric, both their children."

"How do you do. I hope we can be good friends." Susannah said in welcome.

"Yes, I hope so. It's very nice to meet you." Abby responded.

"I thought Abby, here, could use the downstairs bedroom," Adam stated.

"Yes, that would be fine." Agreed Ben. "How d'you think you'll like looking after Adam's girls?"

"I'm greatly looking forward to it," she replied. Adam winced as Abby said that, knowing it was meant as another sarcastic remark, he thought, it certainly sounded like one.

"I'm pleased, Adam's been thinking about getting a nanny for some time." Ben remarked.

"And I found one." Adam said in all seriousness.

This made Abby smirk. Adam noticed it. She felt Adam could do with lightening up. Perhaps that could be a challenge she should take up, she thought. But I'm sure it will be at my expense. I'll lay off for a bit. Too soon, too soon. Thinking on that, she suddenly remembered her father. He was one for laughter and lightness as well as seriousness and how well he balanced the two. They had strict times as well as fun times and before tears could form she stopped short before entering the house. Adam noticed her hesitation. What was she thinking, he thought.

"I'll put the horse away and join you inside." Adam turned the buggy around and was about to make his way into the barn when Abby stopped him.

"Sir, my bag. I'll need my things."

"I'll bring it in as soon as I'm done with the horse." And carried on towards the barn.

"Good," said Ben. "Let's get you settled and rested after your journey. Dinner is a 6.30 pm."

Ben walked Abby in and directed her to the settee to wait for Adam and her bag.

"Thank you Mr Cartwright. Your home is just beautiful."

"Thank you, my dear. We like it."

Adam returned shortly afterward with her bag and Ben directed her to the bedroom off the dining area and opened the door and as Adam led her through it, he turned to his father, "thanks, Pa. I'll take it from here," and closed the door, practically in his face.

Placing the carpet bag on the bed with deliberate annoyance.

"What was all that about out there? What were you thinking about before you came into the house? Have I made a serious mistake about you?"

"No, Adam. Sorry, I mean Sir."

"When it's just us you can call me just Adam."

"Just Adam, it is."

Adam raised his left eyebrow. "Is this how you're going to behave?"

"I'm sorry. You're so serious Just Adam. I was trying to lighten you up a bit."

"Well you'll see me lighten up on your backside if you keep this up."

"Oh come on Adam, you don't allow your children to laugh?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an ogre."

"Then at least let's try and be friends and be ourselves. I will work hard for you, that's the truth, but will laugh along the way and probably be sarcastic at times and I'm sure you have that in you too." Abby thought had she said too much, but carried on. "We could have a grand time working together and I really do look forward to meeting your girls. Are you going to pick Elizabeth up from school soon?"

"That's quite a speech. And I do laugh and sing sometimes when the moment takes me."

"Sing? I should like to hear you sing sometime."

"And you shall no doubt. The girls ask it of me all the time. I have to curb their exuberance at times."

"I'm sure you do," Abby muttered to herself.

"My hearing is excellent, madam. So beware."

"If you were to really carry out your threat, you would have done so by now, I think."

"You want me to prove my point."

"I don't think you'd dare, not with your father outside the door."

"Correct. But a time may come." He smiled at her. "Now to be serious for a moment, I noticed before you came into the house you were hesitant about something. Can you tell me what it was? Are you really all right with our arrangement?"

Abby sensed Adam was genuinely concerned about her. "I'm fine. I was miles away for a moment, that's all. I'm fine now, I promise. Thank you for asking…..Adam."

"Okay, I'll leave you to unpack and relax. And if there is anything you need, please let me know.

"Yes, Adam. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Adam left her to join his father in the big room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what's going on Adam?" Ben asked, knowing there must be more to this than just hiring a Nanny for his girls.

Adam took a deep breath, "Not right now Pa, but I believe Abby to be loyal and trustworthy."

"It all sounds intriguing."

We'll talk again later after everyone is in bed. My room, I think. Okay, Pa?"

"Of course." Ben agreed. "Uh oh, I hear noise approaching…" Ben didn't get to finish his sentence as the front door burst open and a small child, dressed in overalls and a hat dangling down her back, ran smack across the room.

"You're home," she cried. Adam, with arms outstretched, picked her up and hugged and kissed her and Mags did the same, hugging him around his neck.

"Mags, sweetheart, I've missed you so much, especially the noise you make, but what have I told you about running in the house, any house?"

Mags looked down into Adam's chest and pouted.

"Answer me, please."

"Not to."

"And why do I tell you not to run indoors?"

"Cos I could fall and hurt me or somebody else." Mags answered speaking into Adam's chest.

As Adam lifted her chin so she had no means to not look at him, except to close her eyes.

"Eyes open, Mags." She did as he asked. "Correct again. Now listen to me. Be warned. Do not do it again, or there will be consequences." Adam finished his reprimand and changed the subject. "Now I have a surprise for you."

Mags' head shot up, warning forgotten. "Oh, what?"

"You'll see a little later after Liz gets home from school."

"Joe got the job today," Hoss spoke up, "probly got to the school by now. We took turns."

"Thanks, Hoss," Adam said. "I'll thank Joe as soon as he gets home."

"You're welcome older brother."

Adam put Mags down on the floor. "And how about you thanking Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe for taking you fishing."

"Ta, Uncle Hoss. I have to wait 'til Uncle Joe gets home to thank him too."

"That's right, sweetheart. Now off you go and have a wash, you smell of fish." Adam instructed. "Hop Sing will have a bath ready for you."

"Will you wash me, Daddy, please?"

"Of course. Go on up and get your nightdress and dressing gown and I'll be waiting for you in the washroom." Adam sent her off with a swat to her bottom, "and don't run."

"Got it, Daddy." And off upstairs she went. Ben and Hoss smiled. "She sure missed ya, Adam."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"We know that, but children's idea of time, when the one they love is missing, seems endless," Ben added.

"How was Liz?"

"Not as bad as Mags." Ben said. "She stayed with Rose Foley for one night, no missing you that night." They all laughed at that.

"Well, I have an announcement for all to hear once we're all settled at the dinner table."

Hoss' patience always ran thin when there was something to know, but he knew he had to wait until everyone was present. "Dabburn it." …..

Bath time with Mags was rather messy with some splashing, but in amongst the antics Adam managed to wash her hair. Job well done. Mags stood up and Adam wrapped a big towel around her and lifted her out of the bath and dried her. When he finished, her hair was all over her face.

"Mags," he called. "Can't find Mags."

Mags quickly pushed her hair back, "Here I am Daddy. Silly Daddy. I was here all the time."

"So you were. Come, let's get you into your nightdress and then I'll dry your hair."

"Kay."

A little while later Adam said, "Liz must be ready for her bath by now. Off you go and tell her to come in for her bath. You can sit with Grandpa until it's time to eat."

"Kay." As Adam was on his knees it was easy for Mags to hug and kiss him. "Thanks, Daddy," and rushed out to get Liz.

"WALK," came Adam's voice and Mags immediately lessened her haste. ….

Adam and Liz talked of her school that day while she was in her bath.

"We're having a geography test next week. Will you help me study for it. I wanna do well." Liz asked.

"Of course, I'd love to, but I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what!?"

"You'll see at dinner."

"Tell me now, Daddy."

"Nope, promised I'd tell everyone at dinner," and with his finger giving her a gentle push in her chest, "you included. You'll have to wait. Now let's get you dried off."

….

All were seated around the table having consumed their main course, all eyes were geared on Abby, especially Liz and Mags, and as Hop Sing brought in the dessert Adam stood and tapped his wine glass with his dessert spoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to formally introduce you to Miss Abigail Howard, a lady I've employed to be Nanny to Liz and Mags." Looks between Hoss and Joe caused them to raise their eyebrows, in amusement.

"Yey." shouted Mags.

"Hello everyone." Abby stood up beside Adam. "Hope I'm not too much of a surprise. And I hope we can all become good friends." With that she sat back down. As did Adam, who placed his hand on hers, which was in her lap.

"Well done and thank you," he whispered in her ear. Then turning to everyone, he went on to say how he'd found her in Sacramento and of her mother's death and his offer of the Nanny position, which was accepted, "and now, here we are."

Joe stood and introduced his wife, Alicia, who had been working with Hop Sing in the kitchen when Abby arrived.

"Hello, Abigail," Alicia said in greeting.

"Please, everyone, call me Abby. It's what I've been call all my life, except, of course, when I was in trouble. Something I'm sure everyone here can relate to." She laughed, feeling uncomfortable, especially with Adam giving her a knowing look.

There were smiles and chuckles all round. Though Mags wasn't sure why they were laughing, but she laughed to, not to be left out. But during the whole time, Liz had said not a word. Adam noticed and worried.

Further introductions were made, Alicia introduced Marie, her three years old and a sleeping Benny, just one year old. Hoss introduced Eric, his four year old and Inger his two year old daughter, who was rubbing her eyes. And of course Hop Sing.

"Vely nice to meet you Miss Abby." He said. "I hope you'll be happy with us."

"I'm sure I will, Hop Sing. And thank you for the lovely meal. You are indeed a wonderful cook. I'll have to learn some of your tricks."

"Anytime, anytime." He bowed and left the family to return to his domain.

"I think it's time for the little ones to be in bed," Ben announced. "Two are already asleep and the others not far behind."

"Yes, Pa," Susannah said. "Let's go Alicia and get these children to bed." The two wives left the men and Abby to their coffee and made their way upstairs.

Following their coffee in front of the great fireplace, Abby announced she was ready for bed, stood and thanked Ben for his hospitality. "Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you all in the morning."

Goodnights were heard as Abby made her way to her room. She closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it and breathed a great sigh of relief. That was frightening, but hopefully the situation can only get better, she thought. …

Ben was in Adam's room as arranged and Adam related all that he and Abby had discussed to his father. He told Ben of what had occurred at the hospital with her mother and the arrangements made for her funeral, for which Abby had paid. And of their subsequent discussion over a meal and the agreement reached.

"Adam, son, are you sure you can trust her around Liz and Mags?" Ben asked. "You've only known her for a short while?"

"Very sure, Pa. She's proved how loyal she can be. She's spent every cent she had of her own and now it's run out. I decided to help her and together we worked out this plan. You don't need to worry. I'm sure she'll prove very satisfactory."

"So how long do you think she'll stay?" Ben questioned. "I mean she'll probably want to move on at some time."

"I suppose so. Yes. Why?"

"No matter."

"What, Pa?"

"Well, I was just thinking about Mags and Liz. They're going to get attached."

"I'll speak to them about that part."

"So that's all you're thinking of for this woman. Work for you, then leave?"

He knew what his father implying.

"Let's leave it for now." Adam said, dismissing any further discussion. ….

The following morning, Adam thought he'd speak with Liz alone, in view of her silence the evening before.

"Come with me, Liz. I want to talk to you. Let's get the horses ready and take an easy ride to school." He told her as he directed her to the barn.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Daddy." Liz said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, darling. Don't worry. You've done nothing wrong. I wanted to talk to you about Abigail, sorry, Abby. She wants to be called Miss Abby."

They had started the journey to Virginia City but Liz didn't want to talk about her and tried to turn her horse away from Sport, but Adam grabbed her reins.

"What about her?" She said.

"I felt from watching you at dinner last night, you didn't like the idea of Miss Abby being your Nanny. Am I correct?"

Liz kept silent.

"Sweetheart, believe me when I tell you, you can say anything to me, you will not be in any trouble, I promise."

"I don't want a Nanny. I'm too old for a Nanny." She told him and managed to hold her tears in check.

"You maybe right there, but she could be a great help to you when you want to know about becoming a lady," Adam told her, trying to ease the situation. Then with a chuckle, said "I'm not an expert on that subject."

"Will it mean you'll no longer help me with my projects?"

"Why no, of course not. We love doing projects together and we always will. We'll only ask Miss Abby's advice if we get stuck." He said as he leaned across and gently elbowed Liz in the ribs and winked. He'd made her smile. Such was his relief. …

Later that day, Mags and Abby were getting acquainted doing a drawing together of a house with trees around it.

"It's where I live," Mags told Abby.

"Oh? I thought you lived here." Abby asked, knowing full well Adam had a house of his own.

"No, we're staying here 'cos my Mama went to heaven, but now I got another Mama," Mags said, looking up at Abby and smiling said, "we can go back now."

"That will be for your father to decide. But please remember, I'm not your Mama, sweetheart. I'm just here to help out for a little while."

"I like you and if I tell Daddy, he'll want you to be my Mama too."

Unfortunately, Adam had just walked in on that last sentence of Mags and interrupted them to hide his embarrassment.

"What are you two ladies doing?"

"Drawing, Daddy. I was telling Miss Abby about our house and showing her what it looks like."

"And how lovely it looks." Abby said, glad to be off the subject of a new Mama. "You are a lucky young lady to be able to live there."

"I'm going home tomorrow to check with the men I have working there on the building. We haven't lived there for some time."

"That will be fine. You taking Elizabeth to school tomorrow?"

"Yes." Adam answered. "Something you want in town?"

"Oh no, thanks. I was just wondering where you'd be. So you'll go to your home after taking her to school?"

"Yes, that right. Is there a reason you're asking?"

Mags just sat there listening to the both of them with a great smile on her face.

"Actually, after seeing Mags' drawing, I was wondering if I could see your home, that maybe Mags and I could come over. Mags tells me she knows the way and I can drive a buggy….."

"Hold it." Adam stopped her going on any further. "Of course you can see our home, but you must come with us in the morning. I'll get a hand to follow us into town to return the buggy I hired and you, me and Mags can go see our house." Adam offered.

"I don't want to put you out."

"No chance of that."

"Then that sounds nice. I'll look forward to it."

Mags was studying her drawing but was inwardly thinking of seeing her home again, and with Daddy and Miss Abby. ….

The next day Liz seemed to be accepting Abby fairly well, since her talk with her father, and so off they all went with Liz riding beside their buggy, and Johnny, their hand driving the hired buggy with his horse tethered at the back. Abby was sitting with Mags between her and Adam, it was all a very cosy feeling, with Mags grinning all the way.

On reaching town and dropping Liz off at school, "Eat all your lunch." Adam told her. "You'll find a surprise in there for you."

"Oh what is it," she cried.

"You wait and see. No peeking, you hear."

"Yes, Sir."

"Bye. Be a good girl. See you this afternoon." Adam said as he gave her a kiss goodbye. She then cheerfully met up with her friends in the school yard.

As Adam turned the buggy around, Mags said, "When can I go to school, Daddy?"

"In a couple of years, but in the meantime Miss Abby will teach you all you need to know." Adam smiled and winked at Abby. Abby smiled back.

Once they were again snugly ensconced in the buggy Adam took off and drove down C Street and stopped outside of Garfields Restaurant.

"I think we're entitled to a little refreshment before we return, don't you? And it'll give me an opportunity to show you two off."

"That's silly, Daddy," Mags said, giggling, "but can I have ice-cream?"

"It's a little early in the day for that," Abby spoke up, "don't you think, Sir.

"Why yes, I think you're quite right. Maybe we can get Hop Sing to make us some."

"Yey, goody."

They entered the restaurant and sat at one of the empty tables and ordered coffee, tea and a cold chocolate milkshake for Mags.

"What would you like to eat, Abby?" Adam asked.

"Oh, nothing thank you, tea will be sufficient."

"Why?" Adam asked, curious to hear her excuse.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks." She lied.

Adam looked Abby straight in the eye. She's lying, I know it. Got to do with me paying, no doubt, he thought. So he got up and made his way over to Angela, the waitress, and gave his order.

While they were waiting, Mags asked of Abby, "why did you call Daddy Sir?"

"Because he is my employer and that is how I respect his position, by calling him Sir."

"Oh," Mags said, not quite understanding.

"I tried calling him Mr Cartwright, but he told me your grandfather would answer me instead, understand?"

"Not really. Are you and Daddy friends?"

"Well, yes, but in a business-like manner."

"My, you both seem serious." Adam said as he sat back down. "Time to lighten up you two. Our order won't be long." And looking up he saw Angela approaching with their order. "Oh, here it comes now."

Angela placed the order on the table. "Enjoy," she said and walked away.

"Oh, Daddy, teacake. I love teacake."

"I just thought you might and one for Miss Abby too." He gave Abby one of his no nonsense looks. "No argument please."

"But…"

Mags butted in before Abby could respond. "Have you had one before? They're delicious. Just put lots of butter on it, it's the best that way." She said enthusiastically, and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Not too much butter Mags, it's not good for you," Adam pointed out.

"Alright," Mags answered with a pout, "but can I have some jam as well, pleeeeease?"

"Of course, but the same applies. Now let's eat and enjoy, then we'll start back. Everybody in agreement?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Yes, Sir." ….

When they arrived at Adam's house, Abby fell in love with it immediately. A beautiful house, not unlike the Ponderosa, but with a veranda all round the house.

"Does it have a name too?" She asked.

"Oh yes," Mags told her, eager for Abby to learn all about the house and secretly hoping she would come to love it as much as they all did.

"And you're going to tell me, right?"

"It's called Evergreen and we all love it here."

"Mags, let's let Miss Abby walk around and don't badger her, okay?"

"Badger, Daddy? That's an animal."

Abby smiled at Adam and he indicated to her to do the explaining.

"You're right, Mags. Badger is a noun, but has two meanings. Just like a lot of other words."

Mags was listening intently as Abby continued.

"One: Badger, the noun – a wild animal with a black and white striped fur. Two: Badger, the verb, means to pester someone with a lot of questions or actions."

"I didn't mean to pester you, Miss Abby."

"I know you didn't, but I think we'll leave it for another day and I'll tell you of a lot more same words with two different meanings." Abby suggested. "Let's just enjoy our visit here today." Then looking at Adam she asked, "Sir, did you design and build your home too?"

"Yes, he did," Mags once again eager not to be left out, answered for Adam.

"Mags. I believe Abby was asking me."

"Sorry, Daddy."

Then Adam got down from the buggy and helped Mags down. "I'd like you to take Star over to the horse trough for a well deserved drink."

"Okay, Daddy." She waited until Adam had helped Abby down too, then slowly dragged Star to the trough.

"Is Mags always so full of questions?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's not something I discourage. I want her to ask questions."

"Oh yes, it's a good thing."

"Yes. She's just like I was. Must have driven Pa mad as I was growing up."

Abby was chuckling now. And then she suddenly became serious.

"But Elizabeth seems the opposite."

"In a way, yes. But she observes all around her, but does ask, only when it's necessary. A bit of both me and her mother, I think."

"Well, whoever she takes after, I hope we'll be able to be friends."

"She was a little unhappy at first. She told me she was too old for a Nanny and was concerned about the projects we sometimes do together would stop.

"Oh no. I hope you put her straight."

"Yes, I did," Adam told her and took hold of her elbow and said, "I think it's about time you toured the house. After all it's why we came here."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Mention of spanking in this chapter.**

Life went on as normal for the next couple of months and Abby at last began to see her repayment diminish, not by much of course, but it was a start and she had been given $4 each month as an allowance, $1 dollar per week, which she kept hidden away.

Adam was kept busy with ranch work and occasionally helping out with the accounts. He was thinking along the lines of showing Abby what the accounts entailed as she had done this type of work for her father in the bank. It could be something she might enjoy. He was glad to see she had begun to settle down and how well she was getting on with his girls. They seemed to like her. But he could see that Ben was still doubtful over these arrangements. But other thoughts were beginning to enter his mind, like how much longer should they live at the Ponderosa. Should he be considering moving back to his own home, but how could he do that and not cause a scandal. This thought was on his mind all the time now. What could he do about it.

It had only been a couple of months but he could see clearly what he had to do. An opportunity presented itself one evening after supper when the girls were in their beds. Adam watched as Abby made her way outside. Gave her a little time to herself before following her. She was not anywhere he could see her, but as he strolled out into the yard he heard a familiar voice coming from the barn; he followed it.

"So, Sport, you are indeed a handsome devil, just like your owner, but don't tell him what I said. Don't want to add anything to that ego of his."

Adam smiled to himself at hearing this. Eavesdropping, he frowned on, but decided to break his own rule, just this once. He moved closer to the door's opening.

Abby was rubbing Sport's forehead and whispered, "I know what you're after. Ok. Again no telling anyone or I'll be in trouble with you know who."

Adam couldn't contain a little chuckle.

Abby reached into her skirt pocket and retrieved one of the two apples she'd taken from the bowl on the low table in front of the fireplace, as well as a small knife. "Here you go, Sport," she said as she cut the apple in two and held it out straight in the palm of her hand. Sport immediately gobbled it up and was soon gone. "Want the other half I suppose? Okay." This too was gobbled up right away.

"I hope you're not planning on giving him any more," came the stern voice from the doorway.

"Oh no, Sir," she said, startled.

"Remember my warning about lying to me?" Adam was in a teasing mood.

"Well, alright. I do have another apple. Am I allowed to give it him. They're only small apples?"

"I was joshing with you."

"That's a first."

"Hey, don't knock it. These moments don't occur too often."

"Don't I know it." Then she quickly stepped back and held up both hands to stop any approach. "Sorry, it just came out. Sorry."

"Forgiven. Give Sport the other apple and then I'd be pleased if you would join me on the porch."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fine." With than Adam left her to it.

"I wonder what I've done now," she told Sport. "Let's get this done and I guess I'll go and find out." The second apple once again was demolished in seconds. Abby kissed his forehead. "Wish me luck," and left Sport alone, well from human company, that is.

Adam was waiting for her on the porch and at her approach he rose and held out his hand to help her up the step and into one of the chairs.

"What have I done now?" She asked.

"Nothing. I want to talk to you about our so-called contract."

"Oh. You've changed your mind have you? I suspected as much. I had hoped things were working out. Please, Sir, don't send me to jail." Abby pleaded.

Adam reached across and took her hand in his. "Calm down, Abby. Stop thinking the worst."

"If it's not that, then what is it?"

"It's a proposition I want you to think about."

"Oh?"

"You know I want to return to my own home, don't you?"

"Yes, you've mentioned it before, a few times. So you are getting rid of me then."

"No. Just listen to my proposition please and stop jumping to the wrong conclusions." He said in a stern voice.

"Okay, sorry, Sir."

"And I've asked you to call me Adam when we're alone. I've told you before."

"Sorry again, Adam. Tell me about this proposition."

"I want you to remain silent until I've finished. Understand?"

"Yes, Si…. Adam."

"Right. Now as I said I've been thinking about my home and want you to consider moving there with me and the girls." He held up his hand seeing Abby was about to protest. "I realise this would compromise you, so my proposition is this. We should marry and become a true family and…."

"What! Are you out of your mind?"

"Probably, but it's the only solution I can come up with for it to work."

"For it to work?" She rose from her chair.

"Sit down, Abby, please." She did so, stunned by what he had just said.

"It could never work. Have you talked this over with your family or the girls?" She said in a raised voice.

"No. No one. I wanted your opinion first. And please keep your voice down. Walls have ears and I'm sure they're all eager to know what's going on between us."

"There's nothing 'going on' between us, as you put it and the answer is a definite no. We don't even like each other."

"Not quite true, Abby. You are growing on me and I think Sport has a feeling you're not adverse to me, either."

"Oh, you sneak. You were listening."

"Guilty, but it did help me make up my mind to offer you my hand in marriage."

"And you really expect me to say yes, just like that. Just because I owe you. Well I can't and won't marry you. You might as well put an advertisement for a mail order bride or for anyone willing in Virginia City, that would be simpler. There would be plenty who'd want to take you up on the offer." She stopped her tirade and put her face in her hands.

"Abby, don't say no out of hand. Think on it for a time and we'll talk some more."

"I don't need time, but I'll do as you ask. You too need to have a serious discussion with yourself." Adam smiled at that.

"I've already had long talks with myself and this is what I'd like for us."

Abby rose from her chair. "I think I need my bed right now. Lots to do tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll let you go….for now. Goodnight, Abby and God bless."

"Goodnight, Adam," and she was gone before anything more could be said.

….

Abigail was unable to sleep that night. All that had been said kept going through her mind. How on earth can I marry a man who doesn't love me or me him. Well, certainly a man who doesn't love me. A marriage of convenience. That's not fair to the girls. Adam being who he is could have anyone. I can see all the ladies in Virginia City gaze at him in anticipation whenever he's in town, hoping that he would chose one of them as his wife. How on earth can he choose me. And what would happen to me when I say no. He said he would not send me to jail. Then what?!

Adam too had trouble sleeping. He was left in self doubt. Had he done the right thing? Yes, he thought. Regardless of how they met, he saw great potential in Abby. She was intelligent, strong-minded, loyal and the girls have come to love her, especially Mags. Liz a little less so. Maybe love could grow out of their love for the children. He was not going to give up at this point.

…

The following day left them quietly going about their tasks. Adam, with his brothers, away on the Ponderosa working their way across the land looking out for broken fences and any other trouble spots.

Abby, on the other hand was trying to teach Mags her letters, who was coming along nicely, but sensed something was wrong with Abby.

"Are you ill, Miss Abby?" she asked.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not ill. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You haven't told me if I done it right."

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away." She chastised herself for not paying attention. "And it's 'did it right' not 'done it right'." Abby told her as she brushed a hand down Mags' cheek.

"Sorry, I forgot. Daddy wouldn't like that, would he?"

"He would have corrected you, just as I did."

"Why aren't you speaking to Daddy?"

Abby was stunned by her question, forgetting how observant Mags could be. "We had a little argument last night, nothing to worry about."

"Good. I don't like to see you unhappy."

"Thank you, sweetheart, for caring so much." She almost cried, but managed to hold it together. "Now shall we continue with our lesson. You are doing so well. You'll be well prepared for when you start school. How proud your Daddy will be of you then."

"I can't wait. I'll be able to ride with Liz to school, won't I?"

"Well, that's for your father to decide. I'm told Elizabeth didn't ride to school at the beginning."

"No, she didn't." Mags gave a pout.

"How long before I'd be able to ride to school?"

"Again, that will be for your father to decide, but he's been giving you lessons hasn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't let me ride on my own, says it's not safe."

"He's so right, you know. You could fall off and injure yourself and you wouldn't want that."

"No, I 'spose not."

"You should always listen to your Daddy. He knows what's best for you and Elizabeth."

Then Mags changed the subject by asking, "What did you and Daddy argue about? Was it about me?"

Shocked by the question, Abby quickly answered. "Mags. you mustn't worry, sweetheart. We were not arguing about you. It was a grown up discussion that turned into an argument. All settled now." She lied. "Now we should get back to our lessons for another half hour, then we'll stop and have some lunch and then your afternoon is free to play. Okay?"

"K".

"Good, now where were we?"

…

Adam was eager to pick Beth up from school as he wanted to see Abby and discuss his proposition further, but when they got home she wasn't there.

"Wanted to go to town for some things," Ben told him, after Adam had asked where she was.

"I didn't see her when I picked up Beth."

"Maybe she was inside the mercantile. She worked hard with Mags this morning. I was happy for her to take the afternoon off."

"She took the buggy, Pa?"

"Yes, I got it ready for her."

"Daddy's home!" Mags shouted as she bounced down the stairs and rushed over to Adam who picked her up and kissed her cheek then swatted her bottom.

"Ow."

"How many times have you been told NOT to run in the house and why?"

"Sorry, Daddy, I forgot."

"You haven't answered my question of why."

"So I don't fall and hurt myself."

"Or anyone else, right?" Adam added.

"Yes, Daddy, sorry." Mags kissed Adam's cheek.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Don't do it again or I'll be cross."

"No, Daddy." Adam placed her back on the floor.

All this time Beth took no notice as she had witnessed it many times before, remembering having been through the same thing, but at least she had learned her lesson. Beth had placed her books on the table and went back outside to take care of Topaz, her pony, so called because of his golden orangey coat, and took great delight in looking after her. The only thing she couldn't do yet was pull the cinch tight enough, her father or one of her uncles did that for her. She was getting taller and her dark brown hair was her shining glory and with her hazel freckled eyes, was the spitting image of her daddy, who she loved dearly. But her mind lately had turned to Miss Abby and what plans her father had for her. At only seven, she could see that her father looked a lot at her when he thought no one was looking. She was just as observant as Mags, only she was clever at not showing her feelings. Again just like Adam. But just like Mags, she had a sense that all was not right between them and wondered what was happening. But she would watch and listen, eavesdrop if necessary.

…..

Meanwhile Abby had sought out her friend Samantha, and told her of her plans.

"It's the best for all concerned," she told Sam.

"Are you sure? After all he has done for you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But you are to keep this a secret. If you break my trust a second time I will never speak to you again."

Samantha nodded, not happy with the way things were going. I'd rather keep her safe and lose her friendship, she thought. Adam was not going to be happy with Abby's decision.

….

"Where have you been?" Adam asked her, as he helped Abby down from the buggy, and rattled that she hadn't told him what she was doing.

"Just buying a few toiletries I needed. You want to inspect my purchases?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't need to do that. I just wanted to know where you had gone off to. And watch how you speak to me."

"So sorry, Sir. I'll make sure to ask your permission another time."

"Just be very careful I don't take you to the barn for a necessary talking to."

"What?"

"Just ask anyone in the house what that means and you'll find out."

"I don't like the sound of that. I am sorry, Adam, for worrying you. But I'm here now and all is well with the world."

"Okay. You go on into the house while I put the buggy away. We'll talk later." With that they both went their separate ways.

…..

Later after supper, and with the children all in their beds, Abby was giving Joe a strong challenge at checkers and was doing a good job of winning. She decided to quietly ask him the question that had been on her mind since Adam mentioned it.

"Joe?" She whispered. "What's a 'necessary talking to' mean?"

Joe looked up in astonishment. "Why do you want to know?" He too whispered, sensing Abby didn't want anyone else to hear this conversation.

"Adam warned me about this and told me if I wanted to know what it meant I should ask anyone in the house. So tell me what it means, please."

"Well," Joe, hesitatingly said, "it means a spanking. Has he threatened to do that?" What could you have possibly done for him to threaten you with that?"

"Nothing really. He just warned me, that's all."

"Well, believe you me, if he ever carries it out you will end up with a very sore backside. I can vouch for that."

"I understand. Please don't speak to anyone else about this."

"I won't," he said, giving her a genuine sympathetic smile. "Now shall we finish this game?"

"Yes." Abby gave a look around the room to see if anyone had overheard their conversation and was glad to see no one showed any interest in them. Ben was reading his newspaper and smoking his pipe, Hoss was whittling some small toy by the fireplace. The ladies were in the kitchen and Adam was in his chair reading, but with a smile on his face. Of course he had heard, he'd been the nearest to them.

…..

The following morning began as usual. Chores, breakfast, taking Beth to school, Mags and Abby to lessons. It seemed to Abby that work on the ranch never ceased. There was never a moment for pleasure. But today Abby was in the mood for some and had asked Hop Sing if he could prepare a small basket of food for herself and Mags. She wanted to give a lesson out of doors. See what Mags knew about nature. But of course she hadn't asked her lord and master, as he had left before she arrived at breakfast, so she asked Hop Sing to inform him should be come back to the house before they did.

"We're going down by the stream, not too far away. It's such a nice day."

"Vely well, I tell Mista Adam if I see him," Hop Sing said as he handed the basket over to Abby.

"Thanks so much, Hop Sing. You are truly a valued member of this family. I can see that."

"You welcome." He bowed and made his way to the kitchen, his domain.

…..

Mags and Abby settled well next to the stream, sun shining and sparkling on the water and there was a welcome breeze, making it all in all a wonderful spot.

"What are we going to do here?" Mags asked.

"Well, we're going to enjoy Hop Sing's lunch and relax and watch all around us," she told her.

"Are we not doing lessons today?"

"Yes, but not like we do indoors. We're going to see what we can learn about nature."

"That sounds good, but Daddy has told me a lot already."

"I'm sure he has, but I'm hoping we'll see something that you don't know and then you can tell him all about it tonight."

"That would be good. Okay, can we see what Hop Sing has given us to eat?"

And so they settled down to their lunch. Chicken sandwiches, blueberry pie, fruit and his very own special lemonade."

….

Meanwhile, Adam arrived home unexpectedly, needing a change of clothes, having had a mishap in the mud, while trying to get a calf out of a jam. He left the scene to the laughter of Hoss and Joe at his embarrassment.

He called for Hop Sing from the wash house.

"What you do home, Mista Adam," Hop Sing asked as he entered the wash room. "Oh," he cried, "what happen to you?"

"I'm sure Hoss and Joe will fill you in later. I need you to get me a change of clothes, please. I need to wash up in the meantime."

"Yes, Mista Adam." He turned to do Adam's bidding, when he suddenly remembered Abby's message. Turning back, he said, "Miss Abby tell me to tell you she is at the stream with Miss Mags. They are having lessons there."

"Fine. Maybe I'll join them, once I'm decent again."

"Okay," Hop Sing said and left him to get cleaned up.

…..

Abby was drawing the scene around her while Mags was fast asleep beside her, when she heard someone coming through the dry grass. She turned to the sound and saw Adam walking towards her. She hid her drawing under the blanket and put her finger to her mouth, indicating he should be quiet. He smiled as he approached and saw Mags stretched right out and asleep. So he made his way over to Abby and sat down beside her. They spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake Mags.

"Is there anything left in the basket, I'm famished?" he asked.

"I thought you'd have had something with your brothers."

"No, I had to leave them to it."

"Oh, why was that? Something happen to you?"

"You'll hear all about it at supper, no doubt."

"Oh tell me now, Sir."

"No, and it's Adam." She's so annoying at times, he thought.

"Coward. I guess I'll just have to wait and hear from your brothers. Obviously, whatever it is, has you feeling embarrassed, Sir." Abby nodded her head towards the sleeping Mags, indicating that the 'Sir' was the correct form of address in front of her.

Adam nodded, understanding the 'Sir' comment. "You're beginning to see through me."

"Just a little."

"So changing the subject back again to the food, what is left in the basket," he said pointing to it.

"Not much. Just one chicken sandwich and the last piece of blueberry pie."

"I'll take them. I told you I'm famished."

Abby picked out the sandwich and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks," he said, taking the sandwich from her and gobbling it down quickly.

"You sure are hungry, Sir." Adam raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was goading him with the 'Sir'.

Holding out his hand, he asked, "the piece of pie, please." She passed it over to him on a plate. "Thank you."

"We have some lemonade left, but no glass left."

"I'll use your glass. I'm not going to catch anything am I?"

"No, but I'll wipe it anyway." As soon as she was done, she poured out the lemonade. He took a long gulp.

"Oh, that tastes good. Hop Sing makes great lemonade. He should show you how he makes it."

"And why is that?"

"I'm just thinking ahead." Then he paused. "Have you given any further thought to my proposal?"

"Some."

"And have you come to any conclusion."

"Yes I have. But this is not the time or place to discuss this now."

"Fine. Let's talk about it after supper tonight."

"If there's time."

Adam could see she was trying to avoid the encounter. And just as he was about to voice more, there was movement from Mags who was stirring awake.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Abby called over the blanket.

Mags rubbed her eyes and sat up and suddenly saw Adam the other side of Abby.

"Daddy," she cried, getting up and making her way across to Adam, she flung herself at him, arms going straight around his neck.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting comfortable on his lap.

"I thought I'd join you, once I heard you were having a picnic."

"I thought you were working with Uncle Joe and Uncle Hoss."

"I was, but I stopped early and came home for lunch and discovered where you both were, and here I am." Abby hugged him as tight as she could.

"Tell your Daddy what happened here this morning." Abby instructed Mags.

"Oh yes. We watched two rabbits drinking at the other side of the stream and we kept very still so as not to scare them away. Then they did love each other and Miss Abby said they were making new babies." Abby was smiling at Adam.

"Don't you think that's something to talk about when Mags is much older?" Adam asked, giving her a look of disapproval.

"I thought that with living on a ranch she would have seen something similar before."

"I've kept her away from such things, being so young. And I'll thank you not to go down that road again."

"Yes, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir."

"Did I say something wrong, Daddy?" Mags asked with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like watching the two people she loved argue.

"No, darling, you've done nothing wrong," Adam answered, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Then swiftly changing the subject he said, "I think I ought to get back to Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe. I've left them alone too long."

And so, depositing Mags back on the blanket, he said his goodbye and left them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks for all your reviews. Most encouraging for me. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I don't think it will be a very long story. Warning: There will be spanking in this chapter. Please don't read if it offends.**

Mags and Abby were clearing everything away when Mags noticed the drawing Abby had hidden under the blanket.

"What's this, Miss Abby?" Mags said, picking it up off the grass. "Did you drawed this?" She handed the blanket to Abby.

"Yes, I did, and it's draw not drawed."

"Sorry. It's lovely. You are clever. Can you teach me to…draw… like that?"

"Well you could try. Though drawing can be somewhat of a gift and not everyone can do it." Abby tried to explain.

"Well I can try though, can't I?"

"Of course." And with that they finished everything away and started making their way back home.

…..

During supper Mags informed everyone that Miss Abby can draw.

"I didn't know that about you." Adam stated.

"Well, it's not something I tend to voice to all and sundry." She replied.

"Maybe we could see some of your drawings," Ben voiced.

"Oh yes," Mags cried with glee. "Miss Abby drawed the view where we were earlier today and it was beautiful."

"Drew, sweetheart, not drawed." Adam corrected her.

Everyone agreed they would love to see Abby's drawings.

So later as they were all sitting around the big fireplace, Abby showed them her drawings. But she had kept the very personal ones in her room. She thought Adam would get the wrong impression.

"These are good," Hoss said, as he studied the drawings. "Look at this one Sues."

"Oh yes, what a talent you have, Abby." She said, agreeing with Hoss.

"Well," Ben said, as he rose from his chair, "I think it's time for little ones to be in bed. It's been a long day."

"Yes," Alicia agreed.

"Come on Marie, up the stairs we go." Joe said, lifting her in his arms. Alicia carried little Benny as they all disappeared up the stairs.

Hoss stood up then and told Eric he would take him up and read him a story. Susannah did the same with little Inger.

"That's good, Papa," he said. And together they too took to the stairs.

"I can get myself to bed," Beth told them.

"I'll come and kiss you goodnight in a little while," Adam said, as she bent over and he kissed her cheek. Beth then made her way upstairs, ignoring Abby completely.

"I want Miss Abby to take me to bed." Mags stated, and she went over to Abby and took her hands in hers and pulled her up out of her seat.

Adam smiled, "a Nanny's duties are never ending."

Abby just gave him a look and followed along behind Mags and upstairs.

"I think a brandy. One for you Adam?" Ben said, as he finished pouring the drinks.

"Yes please, Pa."

"So how are you and Abby getting along?" Ben asked.

"Oh, so so. She can be a little stubborn at times though."

"A bit like someone else I know." Adam smiled at that, knowing full well it was one of his own faults.

"I know we've only known each other a short time, but I'm thinking of making it more so."

"You have romantic feelings for her?"

"Yes. But this is between ourselves. Nothing may come of it."

"My lips are sealed, Adam." Ben said, smiling. "Do you think she returns similar feelings."

"I think so, Pa. But as yet does not show or speak of such feelings."

"Then you both need time, it seems."

"Yes." Adam said nothing more.

…..

Hoss and Susannah returned downstairs and quickly slipped out of the house.

"They like to walk in the evenings, weather permitting of course." Ben stated. "They like to have private moments together. I'm sure you understand, Adam."

"Of course. Do Joe and Alicia do the same?"

"As a matter of fact they do. It's become a sort of ritual with them. They leave me behind to watch over the young

ones and I love it." Ben told Adam. "And talk of the devil…"

Joe and Alicia descended the stairs. "Alright with you, Pa," Joe said, "if Alicia and me take a walk outside?"

"Of course, Joe. Enjoy the evening." And with that the pair crossed the room and went out through the door.

Leaving Ben alone with Adam, they sat in silence, finishing their brandies, each with their own thoughts, awaiting Abby's return, when suddenly Abby's steps were heard on the stairs.

Adam rose. "Are the girls settled?"

"Yes, Sir. Just waiting for your goodnight kiss. I think I'll step outside for some air, if you'll excuse me." Abby crossed the room and out through the front door, Adam's eyes followed her the whole way.

"I'll just slip upstairs to kiss the girls goodnight." When he returned, "I'm going to join Abby, Pa." And he too walked out the door.

"Right, son," Ben said, smiling, as he continued thinking of Adam and his future life.

…

Adam found Abby by the stream that she liked to visit to think things through.

And looking around, checking for signs of his brothers and their wives, "How are you tonight, Abby," he asked.

"I knew you would follow me."

"Are you alright?"

"I am well, thank you for asking."

Adam sat down beside her.

"Have you given any further thought to my proposal?" he asked.

"I have. But I have no answer for you at present."

"So that would indicate that maybe 'no' is not going to be your answer." He put his right arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, tilted her chin up with his other hand and kissed her chastely. He felt a slight response.

Abby pushed away and stood up. "Do not try to persuade me with your charms, Sir. I will make up my mind in my own time, so please, no more talk of it."

"Very well, but I'll need an answer soon. If it's 'no' then where will we stand?"

"You'll have to figure out another punishment for me."

"No punishment. We'll just stick to our original arrangement."

"And what about your plans?" she asked.

"I'll be keeping them in mind, and one day, who knows."

"I've had enough air, I'm going back in."

As she began to step away, Adam took hold of her wrist and stopped her. "Please consider my proposal again. I would like you with me, Abby."

"Let go of me, Sir. I need my sleep."

Adam let her go and watched her retreat back in the house. Will she ever think of me other than her employer, he thought. Perhaps I should have told her of my feelings for her. But would she believe me?

…..

Abby was late for breakfast the next morning.

"Why didn't Miss Abby wake me up this morning?" Mags said, pouting, "is she sick?"

"I don't think so," Adam answered, wondering if she was avoiding him after last night. He stood and knocked on the guest bedroom door. There was no reply. He knocked once more. "I'm coming in," he called through the door. On opening the door he saw an empty room, the bed looked unslept in or freshly made. Maybe Abby was outside, he thought. Returning to the table, he said, "I'm going to take a look outside."

"I want to come too," Mags insisted.

"No, sweetheart, you stay and finish your breakfast." He left them to their breakfasts.

Ben saw Adam's concern while Hoss and Joe sniggered together. All the others were concentrating on eating or being fed their breakfasts.

Adam was getting concerned when he couldn't find Abby outside and made his way to the barn. "Sport?" he cried. "She's taken Sport. She's in deep trouble now."

Adam went back in the house to collect his hat and gun belt.

"Pa, I need to borrow Buck," he said to Ben.

"Not a problem, son. But you'll want this," Ben said, holding out an envelope. "I found it just now on the dressing table in Abby's room."

Taking the envelope from Ben, they stared at each other while the rest of the family concentrated on finishing their breakfasts, the adults concerned for Adam, but wisely kept silent.

"Thanks, Pa. I'll read it as I ride."

"Very well, Adam." Then in a whispered tone, he said, "maybe this is for the best."

"I mean to find out for certain. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Alright, Adam. Make it right one way or another."

"One way or another." Adam repeated. He picked up his light mustard jacket and left.

With Buck saddled he made his way towards Virginia City. He stopped half way to read Abby's letter. It read:

 _Dear Sir, Adam,_

 _This is the best way to resolve our situation. I promise I will pay back every cent I owe you. I swear. Now you are free to find yourself a suitable wife, one that will be your equal in life and will love your children and maybe have more. Please don't look for me. It really is better this way._

 _Yours faithfully, Abigail Howard._

Adam arrived in Virginia City and went straight to Samantha's home.

"Is she here?" He wasted no time on formalities.

"Who? Oh, Abby, you mean? Mr Cartwright I sent a note to you telling you where Abby is and what she is doing."

"Haven't seen it. Where is she?"

"Working at Belle's Saloon. When she was in town recently, she went there and applied for a job. They took her straight away, of course."

"What! That den of iniquity."

"I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me. Said it was the only way out. This will be her first day. I'm very worried for her."

"Me too, and I'm sorry I misjudged you. You really are her good friend, even if she doesn't appreciate it." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be getting her out of there."

"Good. And give her a good talking to."

"Oh, I plan to do more than that."

"What are you going to do, Mr Cartwright."

"Don't you start, my name is Adam. Please use it, okay?"

"Okay…..Adam. Just rescue Abby from what she's about to do."

"Would you get me a dress for her. She'll need to change out of what I'm sure she'll be wearing."

"Surely. Help yourself to coffee, not long been made."

"Fine." So while Samantha went looking for a dress, Adam sat and drank coffee. When she returned with a carpet bag, Adam had seen off two mugs of coffee.

"What time is it, Adam?"

He pulled out his pocket watch, "it's 12.30. A bit early for me to go barging in the saloon. Things won't start happening 'til mid afternoon."

"You seem to know a lot about these things." Samantha said, with a grin on her face.

"Well, never mind that. I suggest we go and have a bit of lunch."

"What? You're inviting me out to lunch….with you?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No no. I suppose not."

"Okay let's go.

…

After finishing their lunch, checking with his watch, Adam stood and told Samantha it was time for action. "We'll call at your home later, if that's alright with you."

"Of course. I don't know what your plan is, but I trust you to get her out of there. Thanks, Adam."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

With that they parted ways, Samantha to her home and Adam to Belle's Saloon. He had been thinking of how to go about this without causing trouble, but as he walked along a plan came to him. He entered the saloon, a saloon which he nor his brothers visited, and saw there were a number of tables engaged with females in attendance, but the one which drew his attention was in the far corner where a bearded man sat with Abby on his lap, dressed in what he could only describe as a whore's dress, which showed far more than was decent. He could see she was drinking with him. He had to make his move before things got out of hand between them. He strolled over to the table.

"I go away for one night," lifting her carpet bag for her to see, "and find you here seducing another man when you know I've paid for you for the week. I suggest you leave this gentleman to find another floozy for his delight. You're coming with me." Anger was etched on his face.

Abby's mouth couldn't have opened any wider, but no words came. She was stunned. All she could manage was "Adam…."

The man at the table was looking a might uneasy, seeing this man, dressed in black with glaring eyes, decided to give him full rein to take what was obviously his.

Adam didn't stand on ceremony but dragged Abby off of the man's lap and lifted her up and over his shoulder and made his way to the stairs. "We're going up to your room, missy. And don't argue with me, if you know what's good for you," he said, giving her a swat on her backside.

There were a few cheers coming from other tables in the saloon, Adam raised his hand in acknowledgment and continued up the stairs, with a struggling Abby over his shoulder.

When they reached the landing he asked, "which room is yours?"

Abby still had no words, so Adam gave her one more swat, "the room next to the end on the right," she managed to get out. They entered. Adam turned and locked the door. He took off his hat and stood Abby on her feet. He took off his jacket along with his gun belt.

"Now, perhaps you'll tell me what the hell you think you're doing, dressing and drinking like a wh…..." Adam couldn't even say the word, as he sat down on the side of the bed. "And where did you get that dress from?"

No sound came from Abby.

"You'd better start talking or it will be the worse for you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Samantha, of course. She only has your best interest at heart. Now answer my question."

"I…I…I thought it was for the b…est …this way and the qui….quickest way to p…pay you back." She stammered out. "I borr…owed this dress from… one of the other girls."

"Just like you said in your letter. It's not acceptable. So now we're going to give the customers downstairs some

entertainment," he said as he began rolling up his sleeves.

"And what do you mean by that. I'll fight you all the way if you think you can take me by force."

"Not quite what I had in mind. No. I'm about to toss you across my knee for that well deserved spanking I've promised you for some time. Your outrageous behaviour calls for stern measures."

"No, Adam. You can't. It's not decent." Abby could see from his face he meant what he said. "Oh, please, Adam. Don't do this, please."

"So now it's Adam. It's taken long enough, but you won't get round me that way." He took a stride toward her and caught her wrist and pulled her over to the bed, where he once again sat down, but this time turned Abby over his knee with her upper body across the bed.

"You know why I'm doing this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a very unhappy tone.

"Tell me why?"

"I can't."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both. Please don't ask me. We both know why."

"Very well, but you will answer all my questions before this day is out." And with that he raised her dress and many petticoats out of the way and began spanking her earnestly over her bloomers. She cried out at that first hard swat and continued to yell as he continued to spank her, taking no notice of her cries or struggles to fight him off. He was sure her cries were heard downstairs.

"You put yourself in great danger today," he said without stopping. "I wonder if you realise how much danger you were in."

Abby was crying hard now and trying to reach back to save her bottom from more pain. But Adam grabbed her hand and pinned it to her lower back. The swats were coming fast and hard now. Eventually, Abby gave up fighting and lay limp over his knee. When he sensed this he stopped the spanking and lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said, and dropped her head onto his chest and cried.

"I know you are."

Abby cried not only for the physical pain in her bottom but for the trouble she had caused. She cried until she had no more tears left and was rather surprised to find herself seated upright and settled into Adam's lap, her head resting on his chest. He rubbed her back and eventually her tears stopped.

"That was a hard lesson to learn and I hope you know I punished you because I care very much about you."

"That hurt very much and I'm supposed to think you care?"

"You tested me to my limit. Your behaviour was reckless, irresponsible, outrageous and dangerous. Do you really know what could have happened to you here?"

"Yes, I know. I was prepared to give up my … my …."

"Virginity? Why?" He asked, holding her close. There was no reply. "Abby I want to know why you would risk all? You'd better answer me or I'll give you a repeat performance." He waited but no words came from Abby. "But if that's what you want…."

"No, please, Adam."

"Then answer my question."

She couldn't look Adam in the face, but she told him as best she could.

"At first I thought you were just being kind to me and to my mother. Arranging everything. I felt grateful." She then moved to sit more upright and winced but still not looking at Adam's face. "Then I thought you were bossy, and now I know you are, but that's not what I'm trying to say. I felt you cared, that you were an honest person. And I began to like you. Then you brought me to the Ponderosa and I saw such spectacular vistas and met your family. I could see how much you loved them and they you."

"Began to like me?"

"Yes, but right now I've changed my mind. I didn't think you would really spank me."

"Like I said, I did it because I care about you and your safety. Now please take off that dress and make-up. I've got one of your dresses for you over there in the carpet bag."

"That's not decent, with you in the room."

"And you think what you were about to do was?" He stood up and came towards her, she backed up. "You look the part, I give you that but you don't have the heart for it."

"I will not remove anything."

"Oh, I think you will, because if you don't, I will do it for you. Now take it off." His stern voice made Abby give way.

"Well turn around then." Adam did so, crossing his arms with impatience. And trembling, she began undoing the fastenings on her dress. With that off she stood there in her corset and petticoats. She hastily discarded the petticoats and slipped on the dress Adam had brought her. "You can turn around now." She said.

"Now the face," he ordered.

She turned toward the mirror, found a cloth and her cream and began to clean her face. When she was done she turned to face Adam.

"Now that's the Abby I've grown to love."

Did he say love. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in shock. He can't mean it, he's joking of course. she thought.

"Now we will walk back down the stairs together and leave this establishment." He said as he dressed himself as before.

"But everyone will see me. I can't do it, Adam."

"You will do it. Your embarrassment will be well earned." Abby could tell from his face there was no point in arguing further.

So once down the stairs, Adam smiled at the customers there, hoping they were thinking the worst. They were. They cheered as Adam led Abby across the room towards the doorway, passing the end of the bar as he went.

"The lady just quit her employment with you," he told the barman and exited the saloon.

He then made his way across town to Samantha's house, dragging Abby behind him as she had difficulty in keeping up with him. Once there, he knocked on the door, Samantha opened it.

"Here she is. I'll leave her with you as I have something to do. Be back in a while."

"Okay. That's fine, Adam." Sam replied. Adam tipped the edge of his hat and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 7**

Once Adam had left, Abby and Samantha hugged each other. Then they talked while there was time before Adam returned.

"I'm so sorry to have let you down. Adam has made me realise how good a friend you've been to me."

"I've only done what I thought was best for you. I just had to tell Adam, who I knew would make things right."

"And he did, much to my shame."

Samantha saw Adam come through the door. Abby had her back to him, so she decided to continue on with their conversation.

"So Adam has saved you yet again." She stated.

"Yes, though I wasn't too enamoured with his method."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't sit down."

"He spanked you?!"

"Yes, Sam, he did, the snake. And I'm going to feel it for some time. How I'm going to endure the ride home I don't know."

Samantha was smiling now, not so much at Abby but at Adam's raised eyebrow.

"I think you should be careful what you call him, especially when he can hear everything you say."

"What?!" Abby turned and saw Adam standing there. "Oh, Adam, I was just apologising to Sam here for the way I've blamed her for everything."

"So I heard." He said. "And I think, if it's alright with Samantha, that we should spend the night here," Abby's eyes opened wide. Adam continued, "you with Samantha and me at the hotel. We'll travel home in the morning."

"Oh that's fine, Adam." Samantha said. "Will you join us for dinner here and for breakfast before you leave?"

"That would be nice." Adam answered. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." And then with a smile, she said, "I think Abby could do with a lie down to recover as much as she can before travelling tomorrow."

Abby was silent during this as she was thinking of Adam's possible reaction to the 'snake' comment.

"Then I'll leave you two. Hopefully, Abby will be fit enough for the journey tomorrow." Adam crossed the room towards Abby, who took a step back. He smiled as he approached her. "Don't panic, I'll not spank you again today." He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. "See you a little later," he said, and left the two alone.

"Oh, Abby, he likes you."

"Yes, and I don't know why, with all the trouble I've caused him, but yes, he does. He told me so."

"And do you like Adam?" Samantha asked.

And after a little hesitation, "yes, I do. More than like."

"How wonderful. You and Adam Cartwright. How marvellous. You will be the envy of all women of Virginia City."

Abby was blushing now. "Well, we'll see how things go." …

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, with Abby sitting on a well padded seat. It was a simple meal of ham, green beans, potatoes and a cheese sauce, followed by apple pie and cream, as well as coffee. Wine had been provided by Adam.

"You are costing me a fortune in buggy rental, you know," Adam jokingly said.

"You can always add it to what I owe you, Sir." Abby countered.

"We'll see. I don't think Samantha will want to hear us arguing. Let's keep this a pleasant evening."

Sam coughed. "May I ask what plans you have for Abby, Adam?"

"You don't want to know, Sam." Abby answered for Adam.

Adam chuckled. "I think I can safely say I'll be keeping my eye on her. It's much warranted." Both Samantha and Adam laughed, but Abby didn't join in, knowing she was the butt of their amusement.

"When you've both quite finished."

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said, "I couldn't resist. I am a snake, after all," he said this as he touched Abby's hand with his own and smiled.

"Oh, you did hear, and thanks Sam. I think now you **knew** he was eavesdropping on our conversation."

"I confess it, I did and I apologise." Samantha said.

"I don't stand a chance with you two conspiring against me." Abby stood, now annoyed. "I think I'll retire now and leave you two to your machinations. Maybe, Adam, you should think about Sam a bit more. She'd certainly be more obedient than me."

Adam stood, realising Abby was indeed annoyed with him. "Abby, don't leave. I'm sorry."

Samantha also rose. "Why don't I take these dishes out to the kitchen and leave you two to make up."

"I don't think so, Sam." Abby said.

"I'm sure you can be persuaded by Adam's charms." She left them alone.

"You're ready to scold me for the 'snake' comment? Or are you going to give me a repeat performance of this afternoon?"

"Neither." Adam held out his hand to her. "Come," he said, "let's sit a while and talk things over."

"No thanks. I'll stand. Thanks to you, it'll be a while 'til I favour sitting again."

"I've got a better idea," he said as he caught hold of Abby's hand and lightly pulled her over to the sofa where he sat down and placed Abby on his lap with her bottom over the edge. "That feel okay?" She nodded. "I'm not going to apologise for spanking you. You thoroughly deserved it."

Her "I know," was barely audible.

"Let's not talk of that, but of the future. Our future." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm hoping you've had a change of heart."

"I may have," she said quietly.

"Well, that's a good sign."

"But I'm still thinking on it."

Adam thought to change the subject. "We'll take a leisurely journey home in the morning, after breakfast, and we'll discuss this further then. Now let's enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Very well."

The rest of the evening was quietly entertaining, talking of the new buildings going up in Virginia City and of the coming summer dance. But all good things come to an end and Adam left to go to the hotel. ….

The following morning Adam arrived in the buggy with Sport and Buck tied at the back.

"Good morning, ladies," he said as he entered the house. "And how are we this morning?" He asked.

"One of us is fine, the other is not." Abby said, with a forced smile.

"Oh," Adam said in a surprised tone, "and which one is not fine?" He asked.

"As if you didn't know." Abby quipped. "Just come on in and have your breakfast. The sooner you do, the sooner we can journey home." Then added in a whisper, so as to not be heard, "not something I'm looking forward to."

"That's no fault of mine," Adam stated. She turned abruptly and stared at him. "I've told you, my hearing is excellent." He said as he sat at the table. "This all looks good, Samantha."

"Thank you Adam. Now let's eat." …

Breakfast over, Adam and Abby got themselves ready for the journey home.

"Bye, Sam and thanks for everything." Abby hugged and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you again, and soon." She said this while giving Adam a look to say, 'try and stop me, Mister'.

"Bye, Samantha. Thank you so much for all you've done." Adam said, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps you could come out to the Ponderosa for a meal, sometime soon."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You tell me if say next weekend is convenient and I'll make arrangements to get you to the Ponderosa." Adam told her.

"Well, that sounds very nice. Thank you. I shall look forward to seeing the Ponderosa since I've heard so much about it. This weekend is convenient, if that's okay with you."

"Oh yes," Abby cried. "It will be so good to have someone on my side present."

"Abby?" Adam scolded. "You know very well that we're all on your side. I wish you'd believe me."

"Well let's not get into an argument. Can we just go, please?" Abby said, making her way to the door. Once outside, Abby could see a cushioned seat in the buggy. Adam thinks of everything, she thought. But it's quite a journey. I hope it works.

Adam helped her up into the buggy and then got in himself. "Bye, Sam/Samantha," they both called together and waved. Then they were off.

After travelling for almost half an hour, Abby was again feeling sore. "Do you mind if I lie down. The road is bumpy and it hurts?"

"Lie down then, if you can." Adam said with a lop-sided grin. And was shocked by her response.

"Can you stop a moment, please?" She asked. Adam did so. Then Abby took a deep breath and boldly turned on her side and laid down with her head in Adam's lap. His grin now developed into a full smile.

"Are you more comfortable now?" He asked.

"For the time being, yes." She replied.

"Okay." Adam then started off again. "If you want to nap, feel free. I'll wake you as we near home."

"Fine."

Adam spoke gently, saying, "you now know the truth that I love you for all the things you are."

"Oh, and what are those?"

"Your hidden kind nature, your humour, when you choose to show it, your loyalty to those you love, your sacrificing yourself for others. But most of all for the love you have shown to me."

"How did I do that, when all I've ever done has angered you enough for you to punish me like a ten year old."

"You were ready to give up your virginity in the worse possible way, for me. That is love, Abby."

"I'm really such a dope."

"But a lovely dope and you're going to be mine."

"Maybe." She teased.

"Stubborn as ever."

"Well at least that is something we have in common, yeah?" She countered.

"Touché. You win that one. Now you rest."

And so they journeyed on and Abby did fall asleep. Adam was thinking that Abby wouldn't have done this if she had not trusted him. Maybe she has indeed had second thoughts. He hoped so.

As they neared home, Adam gently shook Abby's shoulder. "We're nearly there. You should wake up now and return to your seat." She did so.

"What are you going to tell everyone?" She asked.

"That you'd gone to your friends for the night."

"Without telling anyone?" Stunned by the thought of Adam lying to his family. "NO. You're not lying to your family any more. "I'm going to tell them the truth about me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, I do. If they take against me then so be it. I'll leave and move away, get a job so I can pay back what I owe."

"And what about us?" Adam was getting anxious now.

"Well, then I think that will solve our problem and you will be free to find a more suitable wife. You can't possibly want everyone knowing you married a thief."

"Let's wait on that."

"No. My mind's made up." Abby sat up straight now as she could see they were approaching the yard.

"You are a stubborn woman."

"It takes one to know one."

Adam chuckled at that, but his mind was in overdrive. He didn't want to lose her.

As they neared the house, Ben and Joe came out of the house.

"Well, it's good to see Adam found you." Ben said, as he helped Abby down from the buggy. "Let's go into the house."

"I'll help Adam with the buggy and horses." Joe offered. And the two of them made their way over to the barn.

"So you found her," Joe was eager to learn what happened.

"Yes." Adam answered, giving nothing away. "Let's leave the questions for now. We'll tell all once the children are in bed this evening.

"I gotta wait 'til then? That's along time to have to wait." Joe grumbled.

"Call it a lesson in patience." Adam gave him a smile and manoeuvred the harness from the horse which drove the buggy.

So between them they stabled all the horses, fed them before leaving them and heading to the house. When they entered coffee was being served around the great fireplace. Adam kept quiet on the story front. …..

Later that evening, following dinner, they once again congregated around the fireplace. The older children wanted to hear stories while the younger ones were settled in their parent's laps and trying to stay awake, but not succeeding. Adam was a good story teller, so it was up to him to entertain the others. With Beth settled on his lap and Mags on Abby's lap, he began….."Once upon a time, there lived an old hermit….."

The sound of his voice brought little eyelids to close and all the children were carried upstairs to their beds. Some twenty minutes later all the adults were again grouped around the fireplace. Abby stood up and addressed them all.

"I think the time has come to tell you all the truth." She stared at Adam daring him to interfere.

"No, this is your choice. I won't interfere." He said.

How come he always knows what I'm thinking, she thought. She took a deep breath and began her story. By the time she'd finished she saw faces of disbelief, anger, and frustration at not being told before, especially from Ben.

Joe spoke first. "I can't believe you were the pickpocket."

"You must be very grateful that your friend Samantha got Adam involved," Ben stated.

"Yes, but at first I was very angry with her."

"I bet." Hoss added.

Susannah and Alicia both remained silent not knowing what to make of this confession.

"I understand what you all must be thinking so now I'll leave you to your discussion and I'll go and pack up my belongings." The men stood up as Abby made her way across to her bedroom. Adam followed her to the door.

"You'll not be going to town tonight. I'll see you in the morning." He said and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." Abby went in and closed the door. Adam returned to his seat with the others.

Once they were all comfortably sitting again, Ben spoke for them all. "Well that was some confession, Adam."

"And what a brave lady she is to have told us of her past." Hoss said. "Not an easy thing to do. I admire her for it."

"Here, here." Joe said in agreement. "And going to work in a br…"

"That's enough Joseph." Ben said, firmly.

Then everyone started talking at once and came to the only conclusion they could all reach. Susannah and Alicia stood and together they said, "we love her and want her to stay within this family."

"I think that statement is welcomed by all of us, Adam." Ben added.

"I thank you all," Adam replied, "and you don't object to my marrying her, that is if I can persuade her to marry me."

"No objections, son, none at all." Ben stated, knowing he was answering on behalf of everyone.

"She'll suit you just fine," Joe teased.

"And keep you on your toes," Hoss put his two cents worth in too.

"You'll want to live back in your own home and we can all help getting your house organised too." Alicia said.

"Yes," Susannah agreed.

"It's not all cut and dried yet." Adam told them. "I need to talk to my girls first. Mags will be overjoyed, but I'm not so sure about Beth."

"What?" Hoss asked. "She doesn't like Abby?"

"Well, it's not quite that bad, but she has issues with having Abby around, but we'll overcome that hurdle, I'm sure." Adam told them.

"I think we all need our rest," Ben announced, "and in the morning, we'll keep Abby here while you take Beth and Mags out for the day."

"I think I need to get Abby's answer first. No need for the girls to get involved until I have an agreement from Abby." Adam said, as he stood. "But you're right, Pa, a good night's rest is needed for all of us. So I'll say goodnight." And with that he made his way up the stairs and went into his girls' room to check on them before making his way to his own room. As he lay in bed he wondered whether Abby would agree to be his wife now that everyone knew of her past. I'm sure Pa will put her mind at rest about how much they love her and want her to stay, he thought. Sleep was long in coming, but finally he managed to sleep.

Abby was still wide awake and thinking of how she had now lost the love of her life and that of his family. I'll miss the girls too. Her sleep was spasmodic with so much on her mind. ….

The following morning, after breakfast, Adam asked Abby if she would take a walk with him before she decided to leave. She agreed.

"Where they goin'?" Mags asked, wanting very much to go with them. She had risen from her seat and was making her way over to the door. Hoss was the one who stopped her.

"They need a little time alone and in peace and quiet, away from you." He picked her up, tickled her and kissed her cheek. "They'll be back in a little while."

"Come, Mags, and finish your breakfast." Susannah called, and Hoss brought her back to the table.

Ben noticed Beth had just got on with her breakfast. Adam was right, he thought, she is not too happy with Abby taking up her father's time. A might jealous? …..

"Let's sit by the stream. A favourite place of yours, I think." Adam had forgotten to bring along a blanket, but luckily the day was bright and sunny and the ground dry. He sat down and offered his hand to help Abby sit.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked. "I was ready to leave."

"I don't want you to leave, if fact, no-one in this family wants you to leave. They love you and want you to stay."

"What?! That can't be right."

"Believe me, Abby. It's true." Now he took an uneasy breath. "I've brought you here to once again ask you if you love me as I love you."

"I think you know the answer to that. Yes I do. But it does not alter the….."

Adam stopped her mid sentence with a passionate kiss. She came away, breathless, and tears forming in her eyes.

Then looking into her watery eyes, he said,

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Silence. Adam could tell she wanted to say yes, but was holding back.

"You still want to marry me, especially after last night?"

"I've told you, your past means nothing to me and now I'm telling you my whole family feels the same and want to welcome you into our family." Adam gave her a little more time to think about that before he'd try again.

"Please say yes. I want very much to live our lives together, with the girls, and who knows maybe other children as well, in time."

"How can I refuse. You mean everything to me. Even after our terrible beginning." She paused, just to tease him a bit more. Then, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Adam stood up and pulled Abby up from the ground and into his arms and swung her round. "You've made me the happiest man in Nevada." Then putting her back on the ground he said, "but before we officially announce it to the others, I want to take the girls out for a picnic and tell them first."

"I understand, Adam. There might be some objection, though, I suspect, from Beth."

"I think she just feels worried about my not wanting her anymore. I must find a way to reassure her that that will not be the case."

"I do hope she comes round, as I love her very much, as well as Mags, who I know likes me well enough."

"Oh yes, she's not afraid to speak her feelings, whereas Beth is a lot like me and keeps her feelings to herself until she is forced to reveal them. She will be fine. It may take a while, but I know everything will turn out well."

"I rely on your powers of persuasion. Let's go back to the house. I could do with another cup of coffee, or even something stronger."

"At this time of the day, I think not."

"Still the bossy pants, I see."

They walked back to the house, but not before Adam gave her a playful swat to her backside. "Beware how you talk to me, Madam," he teased and gave her a quick kiss.

They entered the house to find that breakfast had been cleared away. Ben was sat at his desk reading over a new contract and keeping a watchful eye on the children, who were playing or reading, as in Beth's case, over by the sofa, while Hoss and Joe had finally got themselves over to the barn to saddle their horses, ready for the workday ahead. The ladies were in the kitchen with Hop Sing, clearing up.

"Hi, Pa. Abby is wanting some more coffee." He stated.

"Well the ladies are in the kitchen and I'm on baby watch. Abby, why don't you go into the kitchen and make some coffee for all of us. I think I could do with some more myself." He winked at Adam and understood what his father was getting at.

"I can do that," Abby said, as she made her way to the kitchen.

Adam came across to his father's desk and quietly told him Abby had agreed to be his wife. The smile on Ben's face was pleasing to see.

"So I'm going to get my girls and take them on a lunchtime picnic."

"I understand, son. This is all going to turn out well, I just know it."

"I hope so, Pa." Adam went across to the sofa where his girls and the other children had congregated. "Beth, Mags, I've decided we three should go on a lunchtime picnic. What say you?"

"Oh yes, Daddy," Mags said with enthusiasm as she jumped up and down.

"That sounds nice," Beth said.

Beth knows what this picnic is all about, I'm sure, he thought. After all she has brains, just like her father, if I say so myself. He grinned.

"Okay, I'll ask Hop Sing to make us a lunch basket while you two get ready, but take your time."

"Okay, Pa." And Mags ran to the stairs with Beth walking behind.

"How many times must I tell you Mags don't…."

"I know…..don't run." She stopped and turned and mouthed 'sorry' and continued on her quest.

Adam sighed. Will she ever learn, he thought. My hair is going to turn as white as my father's soon. He heard chuckling behind him coming from his father.

"I know. Patience is the thing."

"And to think I once had to go through all that, but I survived," Ben said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Spanking in this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

They found a nice spot near leopard's pond, another of Adam's favourite spots. Laid out the blanket and he placed the basket down on top of it.

"How about we throw some stones and see who can skim them the furthest."

"You will win, Pa," Beth said, folding her arms across her chest and pouted.

"No, I won't win because I will not be joining in the contest," he informed them. "It's just between you two."

"But that's not fair," Mags whined. "Beth is bigger and can throw further."

"Now come on girls, I don't want you two arguing. Let's not have a contest then and just practise skimming. How's that?"

"Yes alright then, I suppose," Beth moaned.

"What's the matter Beth? You usually love skimming stones." Adam asked.

"I don't feel like it now. Can we just eat?

"Well, I'm going to skim stones, and I don't care whether you do or not." Mags turned away and started looking for some flat stones.

So while Mags was occupied Adam took the opportunity to speak with Beth.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong. You and her." She announced.

"Elizabeth, that's not the way to talk to me and you know it." He scolded. "I know what's wrong, but I want you to tell me what you're feeling."

"What for? You know how I feel."

"Elizabeth Catherine, I won't warn you again." He pulled her onto his lap. "I don't want this day to end with a spanking." Adam waited for Beth to settle. "Now please talk to me."

"You're going to marry her, aren't you?"

"I've asked her, yes."

"And what did she say?"

"She said, yes. But I can tell you don't like that idea. Why Not? Mags will be over the moon."

"Well she would, she's had her to herself ever since she came here."

They were then interrupted with a shout from Mags, "are you coming to skim stones with me or not?"

"Yes, in just a minute," Adam assured her. "You just keep practising 'til we get there."

"Have you asked Abby for any help with your school work?"

"No. She hasn't even asked me if I needed any help."

"And I know why."

"Why?"

"Because Abby doesn't want to interfere with anything you might want to do with me, such as school work or a project." Adam told her. "But as I told you before, she'd love to help you if you were to ask. You've got to give her a chance."

"I'll think about it." Beth gave a deep sigh. "We'd better join Mags or there'll be a tantrum."

Adam kissed her cheek, helped her up and together they walked to the water's edge. …..

A little later the girls were attacking their picnic, Adam broached the subject of Abby once again, but this time for Mags.

"Mags, sweetheart. I've something to tell you and I think you'll like it."

"Oh, what is it?" Mags became excited to know what it was. But before Adam could continue, "are we going to live in our own house again and with Miss Abby?"

"You guessed."

"But wait for it," Beth added, not happy with what her father was about to tell Mags.

"Beth! That's enough." Adam scolded. "Mags, I've asked Abby to marry me and become your new Ma. What do you say to that?"

"Yeah, can I be a flower girl?" Mags had got to her feet and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Mags, control yourself. It may not be as good as you thinking." Beth had to put her ten cents worth.

"I won't warn you again, Elizabeth."

"I know you don't like her. Well, I do and I'm very happy about it." Mags poked her tongue out at Beth.

"Mags, stop that. That's rude."

"Sorry, Daddy," she said dropping back down onto the blanket, keeping her eyes fixed on the blanket. Then she remembered her previous question. "Daddy, can I been a flower girl? Pleeease?"

"Well, that would be for Abby to decide, but I think there's a strong possibility that you might well be."

"Oh goodie." Then her mind changed again. "Is there any more lemonade left, I'm still thirsty."

"I think there is," Adam said, as he shook the bottle, "yes. Beth would you like some more lemonade?"

"No." she said, with venom in her voice.

Adam looked at her sternly and with a raised eyebrow. "Keep this up and you know where it will end." Beth shrugged her shoulders. He could see Beth didn't much care. He then poured out another glass of lemonade for Mags, who gobbled it down, and what didn't make it into her mouth, ended up on the front of her shirt. Adam smiled and thought to himself, Abby would be a godsend in helping to make Mags into a young lady, but how to solve Beth's problems. Always so polite and helpful. She has certainly taken this very hard. She'll come round, I just know it, he thought, but it's going to take some time.

"Now, I have one more thing to ask of you. I want this kept a secret until we tell everyone this evening. Can you do that for me?" he asked of them.

"Oh sure, I won't tell a soul." Was Beth's reply. Adam ignored her sarcastic reply. He held on to his temper. She was going to get herself into serious trouble with him if she keeps this up.

"Can we tell everybody before supper, cos I don't think I can wait too long."

"Yes, it can before supper as we'll need to toast the news at the table. Okay?"

"Oh goodie, I can wait that long." Mags told him. Then, quietly said, "I hope supper isn't late."

Adam just laughed and picked Mags up and kissed her cheek. Mags returned his kiss with one of her own and then hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Come on Beth, let's start putting these things away, it's time for us to be making tracks."

Then putting Mags down all three cleared the remains of their picnic, Mags humming one of Adam's songs while Beth just busied herself with clearing away and then went and sat in the buggy waiting for the others.

Once everybody was ensconced in the buggy they made their way home, Mags chattering all the way.

….

Everyone was gathered in readiness for supper except for Beth.

"Where's Beth?" Adam asked of Mags.

"She was getting changed when I came downstairs, Daddy."

"She's certainly taking her time about it. I'd better go and see what's keeping her."

Abby closed in on Adam and whispering said, "I hope she is okay with everything."

"She was, understandably, not okay with our forthcoming announcement this evening. Don't worry. She'll come to terms with it in time."

"If you say so, Adam. But please remember she is still very young so don't be hard on her."

"I won't. I'll just go up and see what's what." And with that he ascended the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door and received no reply, so he walked on in, and found Beth in her petticoat lying down on her bed.

"What's going on, sweetheart." He asked.

"Nothing, except I'm not feeling well. I started getting dressed and suddenly felt sick, so I laid down. I don't think I'll be able to eat any supper tonight."

Adam knew straight away that this was a ruse to avoid hearing the announcement he and Abby had planned.

"I don't like lies and you well know that, and I believe what you just told me is a lie, isn't it?"

"NO IT ISN'T." She shouted.

And I've already told you once today to be very careful how you speak to me. And now you raise your voice to me again. This is unacceptable behaviour from you Elizabeth and I will not tolerate it."

"I DON'T CARE."

"Elizabeth. You are very near to receiving a spanking. So if you want to avoid it I want you to dress yourself and come downstairs and eat your supper."

"NO!"

"Then I have no alternative." He pulled her up off the bed and sat himself down on the bed and placed her over his knee and gave her six hard swats.

"Are you going to do as I ask now, Elizabeth?"

"NO!" As adamant as she was she couldn't stop her tears falling, from the hurt of the spanking.

Adam was disturbed by his daughter's behaviour, but it didn't stop him from giving her six more swats. He then lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

"Beth, I did not enjoy doing that, but it was fully justified because of the lack of respect you showed to me just now.

I don't ever again want to hear you speak to me like you did today." He said all this as he rubbed her back, helping her to calm down and stop crying. "And lying is never acceptable."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry for my anger at you and Miss Abby." She started to cry again. "I don't know how it will be once you marry her. We can never be the same."

"Of course we can. You are my oldest girl and I love you to bits. Nothing is going to change between us. Our life will be just the same except there will be one more person to love and join us in our family circle."

"Are you sure nothing will change, Daddy?" Beth's tears were under control again.

"I hope nothing will ever change, but things will be a little different. You will be different as you grow older, so will I, as does everyone, but our love for one another will never change, that I can guarantee."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Will you forgive me, please?"

"Of course. All is now forgiven. So let's get you dressed and downstairs, everyone must be starving waiting to start supper."

"Will you help me dress, Daddy."

"Of course." He stood her up and asked, "which dress are you wearing tonight?"

"The blue one with white daisies around the bottom."

So between them they washed her face and put her dress on. Now she was ready to go downstairs.

"Just remember to be respectful, sweetheart, and all will be well."

"Yes, Daddy."

They then made their way downstairs. He could tell everyone was ignoring the obvious and cheerfully made their way to the table. Adam stood in front of everyone who were now seated around the table. He settled Beth in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze of reassurance. Abby did the same with Mags. Hop Sing stood next to Ben awaiting instructions to bring in their meal.

"Before we begin our supper, we have an announcement to make," Adam addressed them. "I have asked Abigail Howard here to be my wife," he turned to face Abby and smiled. She returned his smile with her own, "and she said yes."

Ben stood up and walked around the table toward the couple and shook Adam's hand and kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Many congratulations to you both and, Abby, welcome to our family."

Congratulations were chorused from around the table, as everyone stood and applauded.

"Come now," Ben invited them to be seated, "Hop Sing is anxiously waiting to serve us."

…..

The supper Hop Sing produced was, as always, splendid. Everyone enjoyed it but Abby noticed Beth ate slowly and very little. She knew she was sitting on the consequences of her actions and therefore in some pain. Nothing she could do about it right now.

Once everyone had finished eating Hop Sing arrived with a bottle of champagne and glasses. Ben took charge and filled their glasses, including one for Hop Sing. As soon as everyone had their glass, Ben stood and raised his glass.

"To Adam and Abby. May your life together be filled with happiness."

"Thanks, Pa." Adam said. They all took a sip. Then Abby called Beth over hoping to relieve some pressure off her sore bottom.

"Beth, sweetheart, come around and have a little taste." She saw Adam's look of disapproval. "This is a celebration for you too. Come on," she encouraged. Beth got up, feeling some relief as her face showed.

Abby stared at Adam's stern face, daring him to object. He didn't. Beth slowly made her way across to Abby.

"Just a small sip, okay?"

"Okay." Abby handed her glass to Beth who tentatively took a sip and immediately screwed up her up on tasting it.

"Not to your liking, Beth?" Abby asked, with an understanding smile on her face.

"No." Adam tapped Beth on the shoulder. "No, Miss Abby, she quickly added.

"It's an acquired taste." Adam informed Beth.

"But I think you'll like it when you are all grown up." Abby quickly added.

Then Mags, not wanting to be left out, cried, "let me, let me taste it as well."

"I don't think that's wise, sweetheart," from Adam.

"But if Beth tried it, I should as well." Mags said, pouting.

"Adam, Mags won't let it rest otherwise, you know that," Abby persisted.

"Are you encouraging these two to become wise in the way of alcohol?" Adam was teasing Abby of course, but used his stern voice.

"It's as much a celebration for them as for us and I wanted to include them in it." Abby crossed her arms and stared at Adam. "Any further objections?"

"I think you should give in, Adam," Hoss told him, "you'll never win this argument." Then he chuckled and received a poke in the ribs from Susannah.

So Abby did the same with Mags, who actually licked her lips before pulling a similar face to Beth.

"Not nice. I'll stick to lemonade." Everyone laughed at that comment from Mags.

"I think we should be getting the young ones to bed, Hoss," Susannah said, "before you say too much."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hoss replied, thoroughly chastised. And he rose from the table and picked up a sleeping Inger while Susannah picked up an almost asleep Eric.

Alicia pinched Joe on the arm and said, "I think we should think about doing the same."

"Right," said Joe. And they too went on upstairs with their children. …

While Joe and Alicia were putting their children to bed, Joe commented, "I think Abby is going to keep Adam on his toes." And chucked.

"Well, I think she'll be good for him. She obviously loves him very much, even with their bickering." She too smiled. "I'm happy for them both."

…

Hoss and Susannah were thinking along the same lines.

"I'm glad Adam found Abby to love." Hoss told Susannah.

"Yes." She agreed. Since he lost Catherine, he was never the same, but now he has a chance to live again. I pray that will be the case."

"Hear hear." Hoss concurred.

….

Back downstairs, Beth didn't want to sit down with the others on the sofa, so instead she asked to be excused.

"I'd like to go to bed too, please. I'm tired." Both Adam and Abby knew that was not the case, but didn't argue with her.

"Alright, sweetheart," Adam said, giving her a kiss goodnight. "I'll come up in a little while."

"Okay. Goodnight, Miss Abby."

"Goodnight, Beth."

Beth left them and headed upstairs.

"I don't want to go to bed yet." Mags stated. "Can I try some more of that drink? Maybe I'll like it this time."

"Certainly not." Adam answered. Abby laughed.

"Tell you what, why don't you go and get ready for bed," Abby suggested, "then come back down with your favourite book and we can read another chapter or two before it's time for you to go to bed. How's that?"

"Okay. I can do that." And she immediately took off at a run towards the stairs.

"Margaret Claire," came Adam's stern voice. Mags stopped immediately, turned around to face Adam.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I was excited. I won't do it again."

"Better not. Now off you go."

Mags turned back around and slowly approached the stairs and went up.

Ben who was sitting in his red leather chair, laughed out loud. "Famous last words. She's a handful alright."

"She sure is." Adam agreed.

"She's just lovely and I adore her." Abby affirmed. "Beth too, although I'll have a little difficulty there in proving that to her satisfaction. But we'll get there, I'm sure."

"I know you will." Adam leaned across and kissed Abby. "I know she will come to love you in time. She is uncertain at present how to understand her feelings. I think maybe she's scared to be loving you because of feeling disloyalty to Catherine. But she'll learn it's alright to love more than one mother, and that I understand exactly. I struggled in the same way with Marie. Right, Pa?"

"Right, Adam. It took a long time but you got there in the end." Ben smiled, remembering his struggle with Adam over Marie.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Abby said.


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I've changed Adam's home to Evergreens. Should have added the 's' when I first mentioned the name.

 **Chapter 9**

The following day, after they had dropped Beth off at school, Adam, Abby and Mags arrived at Evergreens.

"Are we going to live here now?" asked Mags, as Adam helped her down.

"Not just yet, but hopefully soon." Then with Mags on the ground and scurrying over to the front door, he turned back to help Abby down, holding on to her for a little longer, giving her a kiss.

But Abby broke from the kiss and feeling embarrassed, looked around for Mags, but she had disappeared inside the house, so with Adam grinning she turned back to face him and kissed him back with a passion.

"You're impossible," she said, "put me down."

"And you've got hidden talents I didn't know about 'til right now."

Abby very slowly slid down Adam's body onto the ground, both never leaving each other's eyes.

"You do things to me I never thought to feel. Now I understand how much my parents loved each other."

"Let's go and see what Mags is up to before I ravish you right here on the ground." Abby lightly punched Adam in the chest.

They laughed together as they walked, each with an arm around the other, into the house.

"I want you to look around and decide if there's anything you think we need in here." Adam told her.

"I can't do that," she answered.

"Why not? Of course you can. This is going to be your home, and soon."

Abby then changed the subject. "Where's Mags got to?"

"Her room, probably, playing. Now come over here and sit with me," he said, taking her hand and sat her on his lap on the settee. "Now tell me what you're thinking," he said, giving Abby a kiss.

"I think all of this should include Beth. Let's go back into town and pick Beth up from school, have lunch in town and all of us come back here. We should never exclude her in all that we do."

"ALL that we do?" he replied, with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Abby slapped him in the chest for the second time.

"Just stop that. You know exactly what I mean."

"And you must learn to lighten up, my love." He gave her another kiss. "Mags," he called, we're going back into town, at Abby's request," this last was said in whispered tones.

"Okay, Daddy. Be right down." Then there was heard the slamming of a door and running footsteps across the landing and the stairs.

"Stop right where you are, young lady. Go back up those stairs right now and walk back down like you should."

Mags did as she was told, but when she came into the room Adam and Abby could see that she walked with her hands behind her and with uncertainty on her face. Will he or won't he?

"Come, we're going to collect Beth at school today." He held out his hand to Mags. "It being Friday, I don't think she'll miss anything important. She can bring her homework with her. We're going to have lunch in town."

"Oh goodie," she cried, and caught hold of Adam's hand, and before she knew it received a swat on her bottom.

"Owwww."

"That is the last warning swat you'll receive. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Come on you two," Abby said, "or we'll never get there in time for lunch.

So with Mags between them and holding their hands, they made their way outside to the buggy.

…

When they arrived back in town, Adam headed straight for the school. He jumped down from the buggy and made his way to the doorway, just as it burst open and all the children came racing through. Lunchtime was upon them, and managed to grab Beth as she came through.

"Change of plan, sweetheart," he told her. "We're all going to have lunch at the International and then out to Evergreens."

"But, Daddy, what about school?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just about to ask if you had your homework yet?"

"Yes. We've already been given it. Miss Symons said we are having a team competition this afternoon, so we were given our homework this morning."

"Okay, that's good. You won't be missing anything vital then. You go on over to Abby and Mags while I go and speak with Miss Symons."

Beth did as he asked.

Adam was back with them a few minutes later.

"Okay," said Adam, as he manoeuvred himself onto the buggy. "I see we are a bit squashed. How about you, Beth, sit on my lap and Mags can sit on Abby's."

So with all of them sorted out Adam pointed the buggy over towards the International.

Once they had all ordered, Beth spoke up.

"Why are you doing this, Daddy?"

"We're all going to Evergreens….." Mags got in before Adam stopped her with a look.

"Abby?" he said, "you tell them what we're going to do as it was your idea."

"Okay, Adam."

Beth looked doubtful as to what was to come.

"Well, since Evergreens is to be our home together, I thought it would be nice for all of us to go there together and see what needs to be done and what we'll all need to get." Abby informed them. "It's been quite a while since you lived there, so there must be some things that will need replacing, I think."

"But let's have our lunch first and we can discuss what you girls would like to add or change to your rooms." Adam suggested.

He could see that Mags seemed excited at the idea, but Beth was not. She just sat quietly thinking. And he could guess exactly what was going through her mind.

…..

When they arrived back at Evergreens, Adam helped everyone down from the buggy.

"Now let's all go see what we need to do with the house," he said, as they all walked towards the entrance.

Once inside the two girls went off to their bedrooms, Mags to make a list of the things she wanted, Beth to just sit and contemplate what was happening to her family. Meanwhile, downstairs the happy couple were making decisions of their own.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting?" Adam asked, as he pulled Abby close and held her in his arms.

"Adam, this is not the time or place to discuss those matters." She replied. "We're here as a family, let's treat it as such. There's plenty of time for us to make arrangements for us."

"Oh, you're so annoying. Alright, my love. I can be patient, but not for long." He gave her a quick kiss. "Now have you made any decisions regarding the house?"

"Well, if I may be so bold….."

"Of course you may," he said, giving Abby a squeeze.

"Well, I'd like a room for my drawing and painting, just like you with your study. Something facing the view outside to inspire me."

"Not a problem." Adam replied, with a smile on his face, glad that Abby at last had decided to put her stamp on the house. "Would it be alright with you for me to build it next to my study. It would work there with the light coming in from the window."

"Sounds lovely. Thank you."

"No thanks required," he said and kissed her again.

"It pleases me to give you what you want."

"There is one more room I'd like to see, and that's the kitchen."

"Of course, it's a wife's domain. That's one room I'll steer clear of," Adam laughingly said. "That's totally your domain."

About a half hour later, they emerged from the kitchen with a list of things Abby thought should be replaced, that is

the pots and pans, they seemed to have been neglected for some time and were indeed unsuitable for current use.

"I think that's all we need to do today." Adam said.

"Yes, we can deal with anything else as and when things turn up." Abby agreed. "Let's get the girls and make our way home."

Adam was so pleased to hear the word 'home' come from Abby's lips, and grateful that she was now seeing them as a couple and family.

"Right, I'll call the girls." He went over to the stairs and called, "Beth, Mags, we're ready to go home."

"Coming," Mags answered. And this time as she approached the stairs, she remembered not to run down them.

"Good girl," her father praised her effort. Mags smiled and handed him her list. He viewed it and raised his eyebrow at the number of items listed.

"Can I have them, Daddy?" Mags asked excitedly.

"We'll see. Maybe not all at once." Adam handed the list to Abby.

"My, that's a lot of things Mags," she said, smiling, "but I do see an urgent need for a desk, as Mags will need one for her school work."

"I agree. We'll work on that and the kitchenware." He returned to the stairs. "Beth, come on, sweetheart, we're ready to go home," he called.

Beth had been at the top of the stairs all this time and had watched the scene below. It caused her eyes to water, but she managed to keep her tears in check.

"I'm ready, Daddy," she said as she reached the bottom step.

"Do you have a list too?" Adam asked.

"No," she replied, "there's nothing I want. I only need to bring all my things from the Ponderosa."

Abby knew Beth's answer was because of her. I must think of something to change her feelings towards me. But what, she thought.

….

Later that night when all the children were in bed, Adam told the family about their day and Mags' long list of things she wanted, which was greeted with much laughter.

"What did Beth ask for?" Joe enquired.

"But before Adam could answer, Abby came in with, "Beth is older and needs time to think things through. I think she'll want to discuss things with Adam."

"They are so alike, those two," Ben interjected.

"You can say that again," Abby said, laughingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam said, giving Abby a glare.

"That look doesn't frighten me anymore." She countered.

"It doesn't with us either," Susannah added, and all the ladies laughed.

"Three against one." Adam said, pouting. "Is no one on my side."

"You brought it on yourself, older brother," Hoss joined in.

Ben sat watching and listening to the banter. An almost complete family at last. How much he felt for Adam and hoped he would find happiness again with his new love and keep a special place in his heart for Catherine, just as he has done for Elizabeth, Inger and Marie. His thoughts wandered him into thinking that maybe he should write about his three wives and present his writings to his three sons. Memories including events not told before to his sons. Something that can be passed down from generation to generation. But then the noise of their chatter brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Susannah asked, seeing he seemed miles away.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about what a wonderful family I have," he answered. "But now I think I'll go on up to bed. An old man needs his rest."

"Not so old, Pa," Adam told him.

Ben stood and the ladies too, so each could give him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Ben," Abby said, and then whispering, "and I thank you so much for welcoming me into your family."

And continuing in whispered tones, "I can see how you have affected Adam and it pleases me very much. It's me who should be thanking you. I look forward to your marriage celebrations, my dear." Then giving Abby a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, my dear, and pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight, Pa." They all said as Ben passed them on his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight all. See you bright and early in the morning.

…..

Sunday came around when Adam arranged for Reverend Donovan to read the bands for the next three weeks as an announcement for Adam and Abigail's wedding, both having agreed not to wait too long to be married. Arrangements were in hand for the marriage ceremony to take place in the church and the reception to be given at the Ponderosa, much to Ben's delight.

As to the honeymoon, Adam suggested San Francisco. Abby didn't agree with that but suggested if we were to go a little further down the coast we could visit San Francisco on the way back home. Adam was in agreement with that and went ahead to make arrangements for their stay in Thornton, a small town with coastal views and not too far from San Francisco. So with everything arranged it was now a waiting game, except for rings.

Abby had told Adam she had her mother's wedding ring. "She wanted me to have something of hers to keep forever, maybe even give it to a girl child of my own."

"That's a lovely idea, sweetheart, but we'll go into Virginia City and choose an engagement ring for you. Okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine, but I only want something that is not expensive, the thought of losing a ring of great value will make me not want to wear it."

"Alright. It'll be your choice."

"Thanks."

So between choosing the right ring and the price, a lovely small sapphire with very small diamonds around it was found much to the happiness of both parties.

Later that evening, Adam and Abby beat the others to an evening walk. So hand in hand they sauntered along to one of their favourite spots and sat.

"Is Thornton going to be nice and peaceful?" Abby asked.

"I hope so, I've been told it is."

"Good, because I want to get to know you more." She said.

"More!?"

"Yes, more. I want to know your innermost secrets. I'm sure you have some."

"As do you, no doubt."

"Yes well, let's get ourselves organised." She answered, changing the subject.

"We should go into town for a wardrobe for you."

"No, Adam. I don't need any more clothes than I already have."

"You'll need a wedding dress with which to entice me."

This made Abby blush. "I'm supposed to know what to choose? I'm totally inexperienced in these things."

"Susan Hanson in the ladies store will help you with all of that."

"Oh, and how would you know that." Adam opened his mouth to answer, but she stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. "No, no, no. I don't want to know. I'll just take your 'experienced' advice."

"Good. Now what arrangements do you want for the ceremony?"

"You too. It's your wedding too."

So between them they planned their wedding and honeymoon, leaving the reception to Susannah and Alicia, once the Ponderosa was decided as the venue. And so not to be away from the girls too long, just a week was planned in Thornton while Ben and the girls would travel to meet them in San Francisco. Hotel already booked and each was happy with the arrangements. The girls had never seen San Francisco and were already getting excited at the thought of travelling there. Beth in the meantime tried to find out all she could about San Francisco from her teacher, Miss Symons. Ben had found out there was a circus due during their stay. "I think the girls will like that," Ben told Adam.

….

So with all arrangements made and dresses completed, the wedding day approached more quickly than anticipated. Fortunately the service was beautiful, as were the main participants, dressed in their very best. Adam looked like he would swoon when he saw Abby walk down the aisle on Ben's arm. What a vision she was. A perfect picture in a white flowing dress with a long train and veil and a bouquet of pink roses with trailing ivy. Samantha as her maid of honor, dressed in a deeper pink dress and a similar, but smaller bouquet and Beth and Mags, both in pink with headdresses to match sharing duties as flower girls, all played their parts well. And of course Hoss being Best Man. The service over and their vows said, the reverend introduced Mr and Mrs Adam Cartwright to the congregation.

The reception party at the Ponderosa later was magnificent, with many friends attending, unfortunately all on Adam's side, with the exception of Samantha. Abby and Samantha got together at one end of the big room.

"I hope I'm as lucky as you one day." Samantha told her.

"You will be and who knows maybe there is someone here who has taken a fancy to you."

"Me? Nah."

"Why not. Look what you did for me. None of this would be happening if you hadn't interfered, and I say that kindly."

"Well, you didn't think that at the time."

"I know, I know." Abby agreed. "Now it's my turn to help you in the same way, well not in the same way, but you know what I mean. Or on the other hand maybe you should steal a wallet from someone you fancy and I can tell him of your thievery." They laughed, hugging each other.

Adam joined them at this point. "You ready to leave, Abby, and leave this rabble to themselves."

"I'm a rabble now, am I?" Samantha said, feigning hurt.

"No, of course not Sam." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I think David Locke is eyeing you. Why don't you go and talk to him?" He said giving her a smile and wink.

"Oh, Lord no. I have duties to perform." It was Samantha's turn to blush. "Come on Abby, we need to get you changed."

Abby turned to leave, but before Samantha could catch Abby up, Adam grasped her hand and whispered, "Thank you for changing my life for the better."

"I'm just glad everything turned out for the best. All my good wishes go with you both."

"Thank you Samantha. I think you should go find Abby. She'll need undoing and can't do it on her own."

"Yes, that's my role today." And with that she went across and into the guest bedroom.

Adam found his girls together and hugged and kissed them both, told them to be good girls for Grandpa and to listen to what he says.

"We'll see you in one week," he told them.

"That's a long time, Daddy," Beth complained.

"Not that long, sweetheart. We'll meet up in the San Francisco hotel, where there might be a surprise for you two."

"We haven't been there, have we, Daddy?" Mags joined in.

"No, so it'll all be new and exciting for you."

"I'm never taking this dress off," Mags told him, doing another twirl, holding the skirt out, one more of the already numerous times she had done this from when she first put the dress on.

"If you want it to stay looking nice, you won't have to sleep in it or it will wrinkle so much, no iron will be able to straighten it out." Mags looked into her father's eyes and seriously thought about what he had just said.

"Maybe, I'll take it off to sleep and put it back on in the morning."

"Well, you will have to decide that when it comes to doing your chores."

"Oh, I could get it dirty!"

"Right." Then he saw Abby coming out of the guest bedroom when Mags ran to her with outstretched arms, so Abby had no choice but to pick her up. They hugged and kissed.

"Come on girls it's time for us to get going," Adam announced, encouraging Mags to let go and back to the floor.

Abby knelt down to Beth. "Thank you for you and Mags being my flower girls today. You did it beautifully," and Beth allowed her to kiss her cheek.

"Bye you two. We'll see you in a week." Adam said. So with one more kiss to Mags and Beth, and many handshakes they eventually made their way outside, where Hoss and Joe were waiting with the buggy to drive them to Virginia City in time to catch the stage which was to take them to Reno where they would catch a connecting train to San Francisco and then coach down to Thornton. They were waved off with cheers of congratulations ringing in their ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The villa Adam had rented was just right for them and Abby loved it. It was situated on a cliff overlooking a beach.

"It's a beautiful location," Abby told him, "but not as beautiful as the Ponderosa. Your father was right when he told you that it was 'a sight that approaches heaven itself'.

They walked arm in arm along the beach and sat and watched the sunset.

"I can't think of anything more romantic than this and such a long way from what I expected my life to be." Abby said, as she stretched up and kissed Adam.

"Me too," he replied. "I never thought to find love again. But now I understand how my father was able to love again."

"Talking of which, did you bring Catherine's daguerreotype with you?"

"Yes, but why did you want me to do so?"

"I want you to look at it and tell me all about her. How you met her and having Beth and Mags, etc. All the good times as well as the bad."

"Why, what are you planning?" His curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'd like to keep the picture 'til we get home."

"Okay. I won't pressure you for an answer, for now, that is. We're here for us," he stopped and kissed her long and hard. "Let's get back now for our dinner." Adam took her hand and led her back the way they came.

"But don't we need to buy food, or have you already had it delivered?"

"There is no need. It should all be ready for us."

"You arranged this too? I thought we'd have to cook our own meals. I saw a kitchen in the villa."

"The villa is a part of a hotel of sorts and with a little persuasion arranged for our meals to be provided. There is a small town we passed through getting here and I thought there must be somewhere there for us to enjoy a meal or two. There will be no cooking for you 'til we get back home."

"What if I tell you I can't cook." Abby looked him square in the face, with a worried expression on her face.

"You can't cook?" He said, shocked. "I thought all woman could cook. Well there are books with recipes, I suppose. You could try that."

"You're sending me back to school, Sir?"

"If that's what it takes."

"And what if I don't want to go?"

"Then I would have to use my powers of persuasion, but I think you're joshing with me. Right?"

"Maybe. But I'll await your powers of persuasion with interest."

Adam looked into her eyes with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

So with that they headed off to their villa. And what a surprise was waiting for Abby. Once inside Abby couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a table set with wine glasses, a bottle of wine in a tub of ice, beautiful cutlery and napkins. Lighted candles were everywhere and two large candles were either side of the table.

"Oh, Adam, what a sight."

"All for you, my love."

"And for you, too. For us." Abby now had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked as he took Abby in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just so happy that you've done all this for us. A sight I'll never forget." She said dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"When are you going to learn to use a handkerchief?" He scolded.

"When I remember to keep one on me."

"Come sit and I'll bring in the first course."

"Where is the food hidden?"

"There's a warming oven in the kitchen. It's all in there." He place Abby's napkin across her lap. "Be with you in a second, Madamé," he told her.

Abby giggled as he left the room and returned within seconds with their first course. Which turned out to be a thick carrot soup with hot slices of bread. The main course consisted of roasted lamb shanks with roast potatoes, green beans and parsnips, with its own red wine and mint sauce. (Adam thought lamb as steak was plentiful at home). The dessert was peach cobbler with cream. And lastly a fourth course of cheese with home made biscuits and coffee.

Following dinner Adam and Abby sat on the sofa finishing off the wine. His arm around her shoulders, pulling her close into him. Adam was taking things slow, not wanting to frighten her in the ways of lovemaking, when she surprised him, and herself, should it be known, and said, "Are we going to sit here all night or are you planning to have your wicked way with me?"

"Abby! I was trying to be romantic and make our first night together as man and wife memorable."

"And so you have. I just need you to make it even more memorable."

"Then," Adam stood up and offered his hand to her, "let us go and make it more memorable."

Abby took his proffered hand and he quickly placed her glass on the low table in front of them, lifted her up in his arms and made his way into the bedroom. He set her down and began to unbutton the short jacket she wore as part of her travelling costume. She stood and watched his every move but was thinking how nervous she was at the thought of making love with Adam. Will I be what he needs, she thought.

Adam slowly continued undressing her until she was naked before him, her eyes facing the floor.

"No," he said, tilting her head up from under her chin, "don't be embarrassed, you have a beautiful body."

"And do I get to gaze on you or is it me only?" She boldly said, jokingly in her nervousness.

"Of course you do. Perhaps you'd like to undress me now."

This was a questionable statement, but Abby was up to the challenge.

Adam held her to him and kissed her passionately. "I'm in your hands."

She tentatively started undoing the buttons of his shirt and then the cuff links, a gift she managed to purchase with the good will of Hoss. _"I will repay you Hoss, I promise. "I know you will. Now go buy Adam something he can keep."_

Cuff links undone, she pushed the shirt slowly off of his shoulders and arms and suddenly she almost swooned at the sight of his well-muscled chest and arms.

"You must be very strong," she quietly said, as she leaned in and kissed his chest, then up to his mouth. Then she had him sit down on the bed and kneeled down so she could take off his boots and socks. "Can't get the rest off with these still on."

"That's true," he said. "But all this attention is not doing me any good."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such a clumsy fool."

"No you're not. It's me and my response to your touch."

"A good response?"

"Oh yes. Keep going." So without more ado, Abby pushed him down on the bed, took a long gulp of air and undid his trousers and pulled them down and off as he lifted his backside off the bed. He was now in his under drawers and she could see how excited he had become. The under drawers followed the trousers and she saw her first glimpse of manhood.

Adam stood up and lifted Abby in his arms, turned and set her gently down on the bed. He lay down beside her and kissed her deeply putting his arms around her.

"Adam," she embarrassingly said, "you know I have no experience in this, will you tell me what to do?"

"My love, there are no instructions to be given here. I want you to feel and do whatever your inner self tells you."

"And you won't laugh if I do something wrong?"

"No one can do any wrong in these circumstances. Just follow your heart."

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"I know that is probable, but it should only hurt for a little while this first time but never again. I promise to be as gentle as I can."

"Oh, how I love you."

"And me you."

…

Abby woke the following morning a new woman. How wonderful the night had been and how gentle and caring Adam had been. Marriage to Adam is going to be wonderful, she thought, as she sat up in the bed and realised Adam was not with her.

"Adam, where are you?" she called.

"I'm right here," he said, as he entered the bedroom. "I've put water on to boil and made breakfast." He made his way to the bed and sat down, giving his wife a firm kiss. "Good morning, Mrs Cartwright."

"Good morning, Mr Cartwright. Why did you leave me and get up?"

"I want everything to be perfect for my wife on this our first breakfast together."

"Oh, Adam, how I love you. You are so good to me."

"My pleasure," And with one more kiss he stood up from the bed and helped Abby up, wrapped her robe about her and ushered her into the living room and over to the dining area, where she saw a table set for a queen.

"Oh my, this looks….." Abby was lost for words, "…you did this all for me. I don't deserve you," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "What have you got planned for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"That would be telling. But I can tell you this. We won't be straying from the villa today."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, let's eat breakfast first and then we're going to have a leisurely bath together. How does that sound?" Adam said, coming up behind Abby and drawing his arms around her waist, pulling her to him whilst giving her neck a gentle kiss.

"Stop that, Mr Cartwright, or I won't be able to eat my breakfast, and besides it'll get cold."

"Very well." He let her go and pulled out the chair for her to sit. She did so.

"Now, Madamé, I have some fresh scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, pancakes and syrup with fruit and coffee, or would you prefer tea?"

"No, coffee will be fine, thank you. My compliments to the chef. You may serve now."

Adam left her to fill two plates from the warmer and returned to the table. Placed them down and sat in his seat facing Abby.

"Eat and enjoy," he told her.

"Thank you, Adam. You've done a great job." Abby praised him, and then teased him. "So at least I won't have to cook breakfast and can have lie-ins whilst you do it."

"Don't get comfortable with this. It will be your job to cook breakfast and me to have the lie-ins."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." They laughed together and turned their attention to the food.

Once Abby had finished her eggs and bacon she looked around the table for butter. "Adam, is there any butter here. I much prefer my pancakes with just butter on them. Syrup, I find, is too sweet for me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You're probably the only person I know who does not like syrup."

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just too sweet. I prefer jam, especially raspberries. But plain butter is just perfect right now."

Soon they were finished eating and between them they cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Now to that bath. Water should be just right by now." Adam escorted her back through the bedroom to the small bathroom attached where they wallowed together in the bath.

"You didn't see the bathroom at home did you?" he asked, as he washed Abby who was sat with her back to his chest.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"Well, it's a great deal bigger than this one and easily houses two bodies, not like this one where we're squashed together."

"I like being squashed together."

"But with more room, we can have fun together."

"What are you suggesting, Mr Cartwright?"

"You'll have to wait until we get home to find out." He bent his head down and kissed Abby behind her ear.

"Ahhhhh. Stop that, you naughty man." Abby scolded him. "That's gotta stop."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"I think we are washed enough. Let's get out and dried off." Adam suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "Then see what we can do." ….

They spent the rest of the day lovemaking and relaxing with each other, and eventually made their way once again to the beach.

"Watching sunsets has now become a favourite pastime for me." Abby said, snuggling into Adam's chest, holding his forearms which he had wrapped around her. "How I'll miss this."

"You won't." He said.

"How so?"

"We do have sunsets at home too, you know. And we'll find just the right spot where we can sit and bring back the memory of this time."

"Yes, of course." ….….

Their week was coming to a close and although the week had been wonderful, they were both anxious to meet up with Ben and the children, hoping their journey to San Francisco was trouble free.

"When were they due to arrive in San Francisco, Adam?" Abby asked, as they sat eating their last evening meal in their villa.

"Should have arrived there this afternoon, ready for us to join them tomorrow," he answered.

"It's a long journey for children."

"And for grandfathers," Adam added, giving a chuckle.

"Ben will do fine, he's a very fit man."

"But getting older, as we all do in time."

"I guess I have to agree with you on that. Time can pass so quickly." How depressing that sounded, Abby thought, as she said that.

Then Adam sensed her thinking, and said, "that's why we should make every day count."

"Yes," she agreed.

"So in that case we should clear up and not waste any more time," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose this week is so special. A week just for ourselves."

"Yep," he concurred. "We'll have to wait until both girls are married before we're left alone again."

"Not so, Mr Cartwright."

"What?"

"You forget. We might have more children come along the way and then the wait will be even longer."

The conversation took place as they cleared and washed the dishes.

"Well, I'm feeling very tired after our long day," Abby said, exaggerating a yawn and stretch. "I think I could so with an early night in readiness for tomorrow."

"I know your game, Madam."

"What game, pray?"

"Do I have to explain?"

"I think so, Sir."

And with that he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Abby with her arms around his neck and kissing him, eagerly awaiting his explanation.

…

They were nearing San Francisco and their excitement grew as they arrived. They entered the Marina Hotel and booked in, locating their room, secured their luggage in it and made their way back down to the restaurant where they hoped to find Ben and the girls, having first asked at reception if they had registered before going up to their room.

Shouts of Daddy were heard throughout the restaurant and the rushing of Mags' feet as she raced across the floor to reach her Daddy and new Mamma. Jumping up into Adam's open arms, they hugged and kissed. Mags then jumped down and did the same with Abby.

"Hello, sweetheart." Abby greeted. "It's so good to see you. We've missed you."

"Have you, 'cos I missed you too," Mags said, giving her another kiss. "What did you buy me?"

"Margaret!" Adam admonished. "That's not something you should ask. It's impolite."

"Uh?"

"Rude," he explained. "This is not a day for reprimands, but be warned. Now let's go and greet the others who are patiently waiting for us. Come." Adam gestured for Abby to put Mags down so they could walk across the restaurant to the others.

Ben stood as they approached. He kissed Abby on the cheek and shook hands with Adam.

"I hope you've had a good week." He ventured to ask.

"Yes, it's been glorious, thank you," Abby told him.

"And have you girls behaved for Grandpa?" Adam asked of Beth and Mags.

"Yes, Daddy." Mags was first to answer.

"Of course we have," came from Beth.

"What did you do on your honeymoon?" Mags asked. And this brought a smile to Ben and Adam's face and a reddened face from Abby.

Adam spoke up. "We went on long walks and enjoyed the views we saw. We ate nice dinners and talked of many things."

"Not very exciting them," Mags said, thinking it wasn't much of an adventure.

"It was just nice to be together without you two rascals. But we're back now and looking forward to our visit in San Francisco."

"I have arranged a special surprise for us," Ben announced.

"Yeah, and he won't tell us what it is." Mags said with a pout.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you were told beforehand," Abby said, trying to raise Mags' spirits.

Both Adam and Abby noticed Beth's reluctance to join in the conversation. This is going to be hard work for me, Abby thought, as, of course, it's me she resents.

"So what is everybody going to eat?" Ben asked as he handed out menus.

"Beth?" Adam asked, "what do you fancy?" He then read out the list of dishes.

"The ham pie please." She answered.

"Mags?"

"Can I have the chicken?"

"You MAY have the chicken," Adam corrected. "And the word 'please' would be in order."

"Sorry." Mags realised she'd said it wrong again, so she repeated her choice. "May I have the chicken, please?"

"Of course you may. Good girl."

Now Adam turned to Abby. "And what would you like, sweetheart?"

"I think I'd like the ham pie too, please. It has a delicious white sauce in it." And then with a wink at Beth, she added, "I suspect it's a white wine sauce."

Adam bent close to Abby's ear. "I know what you're doing."

"Just trying to make friends with a little bribe, here or there." Then in a louder voice, "Thank you, Dear," she said, concluding their conversation.

"So, Pa, steak for you and me?"

"Yes please, son. That would go down a treat."

So with all ordered and eaten, Ben suggested a short walk to the wharf to see the ships docked there. "Everyone knows looking at ships in dock puts one in a relaxing disposition.

But by the time they got there, Mags was already leaning her head on Adam's shoulder just managing to see the ships before her eyes shut tight. The sun was setting now and giving out a red glow as it disappeared from view.

"I'm tired, Daddy," Beth told him. "Can we go back now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it's been a long day."

And so they all quietly made their way back to the hotel, with Mags now in Abby's arms and Beth in her daddy's.

Once they were all in their appointed rooms and in their beds, Abby once again broached the subject of Beth.

"Will Beth ever like me, do you think, Adam?"

"I'm sure she will learn to love you, just like Mags does, I promise you. We just have to be patient. We know it's going to take time." Adam told her. "I know exactly how she feels. I felt the same way when Pa came home with Marie. I didn't want another mother. I'd already lost two. But in time I did come to love her, especially when Joe got to be Mags' age and then she was gone before we had time to bond closer."

"You've not told me that before. Thank you for telling me." Abby leaned in and kissed him. "I think I may have a way to get closer to Beth."

"Oh. What have you in mind?"

"That would be telling."

"Come here, you minx."

And they ended the night once again as man and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's hoping you all had a good Christmas and I wish you a very happy New Year.

 **Chapter 11**

The following morning Adam got the girls up while Abby was washing and dressing, having done the same earlier.

"Good morning you two. Did you both sleep well?" He asked, as he sat on the side of Beth's bed enabling him to face both girls.

"Yes, Daddy," Mags answered as she opened her eyes and brushed the sleepiness out of them.

"It was very soft, just like at home," Beth said.

"Good. So can you get yourselves ready for the day, or do you need help?"

"Daddy! We can do it." Mags informed him.

"Okay then. I'll leave you to it." He said, standing up. "I'll give you fifteen minutes and I'll call back for you. Okay?"

"Okay, we'll be ready, Daddy," Beth said, as she got out of bed. "We'll be ready."

Adam left them to it.

"I hope we have our surprise today," Mags said, already more than excited about the surprise. "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know, do I." Getting frustrated by Mags' lack of movement. "You'd better get out of bed and start washing and dressing or Daddy will be mad if we're not ready."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will. You know he always means what he says and you don't want to be in trouble while we're here."

"I suppose you're right," Mags said, as she, at last, made a move to get out of bed. "I wonder how much longer we'll have to wait for the surprise." Mags as good as said it to herself, but Beth heard and rolled her eyes in protest, although secretly she wanted to know too.

Obviously she was still very unsettled with her father marrying again and knew she had to hold back on her feelings. This seemed to creep into everything she did and said.

….

"You ready, sweetheart?" Adam asked of Abby.

"Yes, Adam. You go and get the girls and I'll meet you in the corridor."

"No, Abby. We'll get them together."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, we need to start together now, just as we mean to go on."

"Okay then. Let's go."

They made their way next door to collect the girls for breakfast. Adam tapped on the door, which was opened by Beth, who was ready, but alas Mags was a little behind.

"What's keeping you Mags?" he asked as he stepped into the room, leaving Abby and Beth at the door.

"My hair, Daddy," was heard in a tearful voice. "Beth wouldn't help me." Beth's head turned to see her daddy give her a disapproving look.

"Maybe I can help you Mags," Abby offered, stepping into the room.

"Oh, yes please," Mags cried, her tears stopping. "Can you do bunches please?"

"Of course." So Abby prepared to do Mags' hair while Adam walked back to Beth.

"Why didn't you help your sister?" he asked, sternly.

"She was making us late and I didn't want you to be mad at us."

"I see. Well, I would prefer to see you helping your sister than worrying about being late. I would have understood. Mags is younger that you and needs her big sister's help sometimes."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Okay, you're forgiven. But in future if Mags asks for your help, you give it, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Eventually everyone was ready to meet up with Ben for breakfast. Ben was already waiting in the restaurant for them drinking his first cup of coffee of the day. He stood up as they entered.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you're all hungry and ready for breakfast."

"Morning, Pa."

"I'm hungry, Grandpa," Mags said as she walked over to Ben.

"I'm sure you are, sweetheart," Ben answered her and drew her to him and gave her a squeeze. "Let's all sit and eat then shall we."

Beth waited until she saw that Abby sat next to Mags with her Daddy on Mags' other side, then she sat next to her Daddy.

"What does everyone want to eat?" Adam asked around the table.

"Pancakes," Mags cried.

"Mags, no shouting, you're out in public, so behave." Adam admonished her.

"Sorry, Daddy." She held her head in shame.

"So now we know what Mags wants," Abby said smiling and trying to break the tension, "what about the rest of us?"

Adam was not amused and gave her one of his raised eyebrows look.

They made their orders and had their fill.

"So now we're all full, I think we should take a look around San Francisco, have a light lunch somewhere and then on to the surprise." Ben suggested.

"Right you are, Pa," agreed Adam.

So they made their way back to their rooms and got ready for their day out. Mags, especially was over-excited still about the surprise wondering what it was going to be.

They wandered around and ended up in a few stores. Abby had bought a few small items for the family at home. And then Abby told Mags to pick out a present for herself. She did so and found a stuffed bear that looked like the

ones her daddy had told her about. But Beth wasn't interested in toys, saying she'd prefer a book.

"Well," said Adam, "I know of a wonderful book store. Would you like to go there?"

"Oh yes please," Beth answered.

They found the book store and Beth's eye flew open at the number of shelves she saw, containing hundreds of books.

"Oh!" She cried. Where do I start?"

"I think there must be a section for the younger reader." Abby suggested. "Shall we go and ask?"

"Yes please." And she walked away with Abby to find someone who could direct them accordingly.

"I'm going to look for something for myself," Ben explained. "You two can look around. Maybe there'll be one for you Adam, and you Mags."

"Yes, Pa. A good idea." Adam agreed. "See you later then."

"Okay." And off they went on their separate ways.

Adam noticed which way Abby and Beth went and followed along behind.

"There are so many books, Daddy," said Mags.

"There certainly are."

"We could be here for a week just looking at all of them." Mags was smiling and skipping along as she held her daddy's hand.

"Here's the section, Adam," Abby informed him. "And there's a table and chairs at the end of this row."

"Yes, we could pick out a few books and sit and check them out and get more if need be."

"I'll help Mags and you help Beth," Abby suggested.

"Okay. You'll have to find some for Mags though."

"That's okay." They separated out and started looking.

"Do you have favourite in mind, Beth?" Adam asked.

"Not really. Did Mommy have a favourite book?" She asked.

"Why yes, she did." He replied. "It was called Emma, by Jane Austen."

"Oh, can we get it?" She cried.

"Well, I don't think you're ready for it, just yet. But it's certainly a book for you in the future. Jane Austen wrote a few novels. I'm sure you'll love them all. But let's wait a few years. Okay?"

"Okay, if you say so. When will I be old enough, Daddy?"

"When you're at least sixteen."

"What! That's ages away."

"True, but you'll have lots of other books to read in the meantime. Now can you see something you'll like?"

"I don't know, there are so many to choose from. I've never seen so many books."

"Yes, we're not this lucky in Virginia City. But we can always order books. Perhaps we could make a list from what we see here and order them from home, one by one."

"That's a good idea, Daddy. We'll do that."

Adam told Beth to stay where she was while he went and found some paper. He actually purchased a small notebook and returned to Beth's side.

"Seen anything you like?"

"Yes, Daddy. But can you buy me The Grimms' Fairy Tales, Book 2? We have Book 1 at home already." She asked.

"Well now, that's a good idea. We'll buy this one today and then make your list."

Beth leaned up and pulled Adam down to her level, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." She said.

"You are very welcome. Now let's get started on the list.

Meanwhile Abby and Mags were by now sitting at the table with some books to look through.

"I want them all," Mags cried.

"Well, you can only have one. You have to choose." Abby told her.

"Daddy would let me have them all." She protested.

"I don't think so." Abby could see Adam and Beth making their way to the table with a lot of books in their hands.

"Daddy," Mags cried and stood up. "I want all these books."

"Sorry, sweetheart, you can have only one. You have to choose which one."

Mags sat back down with a pout.

"What have you got there, Beth. I can see you will have a problem choosing one also."

"No. I've already chosen my book. Daddy and me are going to write up a list of other ones I'd like in the future."

Came Beth's answer.

So they all sat down and pondered their choices. After a while of studying, Adam had written up a list of the books Beth had chosen and Mags had returned the two books discarded, eventually, by Mags.

"So, Mags, The Swiss Family Robinson it is." Adam stated. "And the Grimms for you Beth."

Happy with their choices Adam and Beth returned their discarded books and then as they made their way to pay for them passed Ben who was sat at a reading table. Newspapers were displayed in this area for those people who wished to catch up on the news, a day or two late, but without having to buy a paper. A charitable idea organised by the store owner.

"Hi, Pa."

"You all sorted out?" Ben asked.

"We sure are." Adam answered him. "Girls can you stay by Grandpa while I go and pay for these books. You too Abby."

"Alright, Adam."

So Adam went off to pay for the books and for the surprise book for Abby that he'd asked for when he went for the Notebook. When the purchases were complete he returned to the others.

"We've stayed much longer than I anticipated," Ben said, "so I guess from here we should find a place for a small lunch and then on to our surprise."

"Yay, yay." Mags cried.

"Hush, Mags." Abby said, taking hold of her hand. "Let's go before we are asked to leave."

They made their way out of the book store and walked along until they came to a reasonable looking café.

"This looks decent," Adam suggested. "And Mags, remember to behave when we are in there. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll remember."

"Good girl."

They found a table and ordered sandwiches and drinks. When they were done, Ben stepped out onto the street first and ordered a carriage. The surprise was just on the outskirts of the city.

As they arrived, the children stared open-mouthed at the big tent they saw before them.

"What's that, Grandpa?" Mags cried out loud, clapping her hands.

"It's your surprise, your's and Beth's." Ben replied.

"What's going on inside, Grandpa?" Beth asked.

"It's a circus." He told them.

"Oh!" She gulped. "Daddy's told me about circuses."

"You never told ME!" Mags said, her feelings hurt.

"Sweetheart, you were a toddler when I told Beth." Adam told her. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't speak to me like you just did." He admonished.

"Well now you'll be able to see for yourself," Abby said, trying to ease the situation.

"Let's go in and get the tickets," Ben, siding with Abby.

Adam took hold of Mags' hand and was forced to drag her somewhat, as she was beginning to cry and was hanging back due to the scolding she just received.

"Come on Mags, you're going to enjoy this." Adam stopped and picked her up and gave her a hug. "All is forgiven. So no more tears, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered into his ear.

"Okay, now let's get inside and watch the show. Come on everyone."

Ben purchased the tickets and as they took their seats, both girls were open-mouthed and stared around the big tent and saw ropes high above them, wondering what they were for.

"What's going to happen?" Beth asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Adam told her, "but I'm sure it's going to be exciting."

Then a master of ceremonies entered the arena and began shouting out a greeting to one and all and informed them that they would be seeing wondrous sights.

"Daddy, I can't see over that man's head," Mags said, pointing to the man who was sat in front of her.

"What about you, Beth. Can you see?" Adam asked of her.

"I can stretch. It'll be alright."

"Abby, sweetheart, can you take Mags on your lap and I'll do the same with Beth." He suggested.

"Of course, that's not a problem."

And so with each child being able to see more clearly, the show began.

They first saw three horses with riders doing strange leg movements.

"That's called dressage," Adam told the girls.

And then after they left the arena a single horse came in with a lady in a white flowing dress which reached only to her knees, riding him. Then eventually after a few turns around the arena she stood up on the horse and it looked like she was dancing on the horse's back.

"She's not hurting the horse, is she?" Mags questioned.

"No, Mags," Abby answered, "she's not a very heavy lady. She's probably not much heavier than you."

"Oh. That's alright then."

"Her balance is very good," Beth told her father, smiling all the time.

Abby could see that Beth was enjoying herself and was happy to know that she could release her feelings sometimes, Then to conclude the act, the lady turned a somersault much to the audience's delight and when the act came to the end, Beth clapped enthusiastically.

Next came jugglers and then there were dogs running around the arena and jumping through hopes and up and down seesaws. Both girls were fascinated by what they were seeing. But when a troupe of acrobats entered the ring and started doing balancing tricks they just stared without moving an inch. Involved in this act was a clown, who kept falling down and made the audience laugh, including all the Cartwrights.

Then there were cries of oohs and aahs as they watched a team climb up ladders to the roof of the tent. They began to swing across on trapezes (Adam told the girls what they were called). To the girls it looked like they were flying. And then they were propelled from one trapeze to another where another member of the troupe caught them.

They also watched a lady walk across a high rope, carrying an umbrella for balance. There were many clowns who came in and started a water fight. Everyone was laughing at their antics.

Then suddenly it all came to an end, when every performer, horses and dogs came into the ring. The sound of the applause was deafening and left everyone feeling deliriously happy. The audience then started filing out and Adam and Abby grabbed a hold of Mags and Beth to make sure they did not lose them in the crowd.

When eventually they were clear of the crowd, Ben said, "Well, that was delightful. They all performed well, don't you think?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Mags answered him. "My favourite was the people flying through the air." She started jumping up and down in her excitement.

"My favourite was the lady on the horse." Beth said. "I thought she looked magnificent."

"That's a big word, sweetheart." Adam praised.

"We learnt that and other words like that just recently."

"Well, it seems Miss Symons is doing good work with you children."

"Yes, well done," Abby added.

Then just to be polite, Beth said, "thank you," and turned away.

"So, I'm sure we're all hungry now." Abby pointed out. "Shall we find somewhere to eat before we return to the hotel?"

"Of course," said Ben. "I have already booked a table at Ward House Restaurant. One special meal for the occasion before we have to start home tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Pa. Thanks." ….

They were all busily studying the menus, Abby reading out for Mags and Beth was reading her own. Choices made were Beefsteak and Onion Pie, Chicken Pot Pie, Baked Trout and Roast Beef, which all came with vegetables. The desserts were not so varied. They had a choice of Apple, Plum or Peach Cobblers with ice-cream or cream, chocolate cake with cream. And of course the adults had wine and the children lemonade. A great feast was had by all.

Evening was now drawing in and both girls were practically asleep and had to be carried back to the hotel. With both of them safely tucked up in bed, Ben ordered coffee to be delivered to Adam's adjoining room, next to the girl's room.

"Thank you, Pa, for a wonderful day. I don't think the girls will ever forget it."

"Yes, you've done us proud, Pa," Abby added.

"It was my pleasure. It's not often I get to spoil my family." Ben told them. "Who knows when I can do it again."

Then Adam changed the subject. "How is everyone at home, Pa?"

"They are all fine and eager to welcome you back home." He answered.

"Hmmp. Probably needing my help to work some scheme they've planning, no doubt." They all laughed.

"Personally, I can't wait to get home and see everyone again." Abby said. "Even though I've, I mean we've, had such a wonderful honeymoon and today, I miss the Ponderosa."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Abby," Ben told her. "I hope you will soon learn to love it as much as all of us."

"Oh, I already do. It took my breath away when I first saw it, even if I wasn't too happy to be there at the time."

Adam leaned across and gave her a light kiss. "But you are happy now, right?"

"I suppose so." She replied, teasing him.

"Well, on that note," Ben said, "I think I'll take me to bed. Need to be refreshed for the journey home."

He and Adam stood up, shook hands. "Goodnight, Pa."

"Goodnight, son, Abby."

Abby stood up and kissed Ben on the cheek. "Goodnight, Pa, and sleep well."

"I will. See you all in the morning for breakfast." And with that he left them.

Adam turned on Abby and with a stern face said, "I suppose so, I suppose so?" He slowly stepped towards Abby.

She backed away.

"When are you going to learn to take a joke?" She giggled. "You know I am the most happiest person on the planet right now."

"Come here and prove it."

"And how do I prove it, Sir?"

"Minx!" And with that Adam rushed at her, picked her up and threw her on the bed. "Now you can start proving it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They took the ship from San Francisco to Sacramento. Their journey, thankfully, was uneventful but tiring. The two girls both had a lot of shut-eye in between reading and being read to, Ben too. Luckily, there were only themselves in the cabin, so they could spread out. So while all three were sleeping, Adam and Abby took a walk around the deck and found themselves a comfortable seat. Abby leaned into Adam.

"What can I say," she said. "Such a wonderful wedding and honeymoon. No woman could have wished for more. Thank you, my love." She kissed him them and Adam drew her in closer.

"You're more than welcome. I think we will make more journeys in the future, but this one will always be my favourite."

"Mine too." This time Adam kissed Abby and lingered over it until they hear a cough from from a steward.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Mr Cartwright is asking for you."

"Fine, thank you," Adam responded. "We'll go straight away."

"I hope nothing's wrong," Abby said, with concern.

"Well let's go and find out."

They entered the cabin to find the girls still sleeping and Ben pacing.

"What's wrong, Pa?" Adam asked, but could see that his father was looking like he'd had a panic attack.

Ben directed them to the far end of the cabin, so as not to disturb the sleeping girls.

"My pocket watch is gone."

"What! The one from my mother?"

"Yes, Adam," Ben answered, "I can't be without it."

"Tell us what you think happened, or perhaps you just misplaced it and we can search around the cabin," Abby offered.

"No, Abby, it was definitely taken while we slept. I think I remember hearing the click of the door as I woke up. I wanted to see what time it was and stretched out to the bed stand and there it was, gone." Ben explained.

"Abby, sweetheart, would you stay with the girls while Pa and I go and speak with the Captain. Whoever took it must still be on the ship. We've not heard of anyone diving overboard."

"Of course I'll stay. You go. The watch is important."

Ben and Adam left Abby to look after the girls and approached Captain Emerson and told him of the theft.

"I'll start questioning the crew and perhaps you could start on the passengers for me?" he asked.

"No problem," Adam told him.

So they went their separate ways and an hour later they met up, all with no answers, except for one when a passenger told Adam he remembered seeing a young lad running from the cabins area. And when Adam told the Captain this, he went to his desk and picked up the passenger list, which he always kept safely in the locked drawer of his desk.

"What's that?" Ben queried.

"The passenger list."

"And how will that help us?" Ben asked, getting a little irritable.

"Adam mentioned a passenger remembered seeing a young lad running off. Well this list shows family names, including children."

"Are there many families on board?" Adam asked, understanding where the Captain was going with this.

The Captain said, after looking down the list, "we have four families on board, all with children. The Curtis's. They are travelling with their three children, two girls and a baby boy."

"Not them then," Adam said, stating the obvious. "Who else?"

"Then we have the Thornton's and Cairns', both with a son and daughter."

"Do you know how old the son is?" Ben asked.

"No, afraid not."

"What about the fourth family?" Adam wanted to know.

"Reynolds. They have two boys."

"Okay," Ben said, "we should find them and question them in their cabins. I think we can rule out the Curtis's."

"Before we do that, I'm going back to that passenger to ask what age he thought the child was," Adam told then. "I'll meet you at cabin number…?"

"Oh." Captain Emerson checked his list again. "Okay, we can start with the Thornton's, Cabin Number 4."

A little while later Adam joined Ben and Emerson outside Cabin 4 and told them the child was around ten years of age with long dark hair. The man could see it sticking out the back of his hat. They waited for the family inside to answer the Captain's knock.

Mr Thornton opened the door. "Oh, hello, Captain. Anything wrong?" he asked.

"May we come in?" Emerson requested.

"Can we talk in the passageway?"

All three could sense he was trying to hide something.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Thornton. We need to speak with you and your family." Emerson started to push forward into the cabin.

"You will have to excuse the smell, Captain, but my family have all been sick from the motion of the boat."

"How long have they been sick?" Adam asked.

"Since about an hour after we sailed. Why?"

"There's been some thievery going on," Emerson told him, "and we are questioning everyone on board."

"I can see you are innocent of any crime, Mr Thornton." Ben said, as he could clearly see that Thornton's wife and children were looking decidedly ill. "And if the ship's cook can find some peppermint, I believe drinking some peppermint tea will ease their stomachs."

"Thank you, Mr ….er…?"

"Cartwright, Ben Cartwright and this is my son Adam."

"How do you do, Mr Cartwright."

"I know my father is right about the peppermint tea," Adam confessed, "I've needed that remedy myself a few times." Adam and Ben laughed together.

"I'm sorry we had to bother you," Ben offered his hand, "and hope your family will feel better soon."

They all shook hands and left Mr Thornton and his family in peace.

Next they called on the Cairns and were pleased to see no one was ill here.

"Morning Captain, can I help you?" Tom Cairns asked.

"Yes," replied Emerson, "there's been some thefts on board since we left San Francisco and we'd like to come in and ask you a few questions."

"Certainly, come on in. We were just getting ready for a walk around the deck, but that can wait." Tom opened the door wide and invited them in. "Martha," he called, "we have company." She came out of an adjoining room carrying two coats.

"Something wrong, Tom?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so, but the Captain wishes to ask us some questions." Martha gave him a puzzled look. "Some things have been stolen."

"Oh no!"

Adam was anxious to get on with it, but when he glanced at the size of the coats, he asked, "May I ask how old your children are, Ma'am?"

"Seven and five," she answered.

"Where are they now, Mrs Cairns?" Ben asked.

"Just in the other room having a quick wash before we ventured out for a walk."

"I hope you won't be offended, Mr and Mrs Cairns," Emerson spoke up, "but we'll need to do a search…."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Captain," Adam stopped him in his tracks, "we should be on our way."

"Well, if you're sure Mr Cartwright." The Captain then tapped the brim of his hat. "I hope you have a pleasant walk."

And with Ben and Adam doing the same thing, they left the cabin.

"Well, I think it's time we visited the last possible suspects, the Reynolds', Cabin No. 6." Emerson announced and pointed the way.

So once again they approached a cabin ready to investigate but were astonished to find that the youngest son answered the door. They knew at once they were not the culprits. The sons were full grown and accompanying their parents to their home in Sacramento.

But to save face, Adam took charge, as is his want, and said, "Sorry to disturb you and your family, but there has been a theft on board and we're going around to see if anyone has seen anything."

"No, sorry. We haven't seen anything as we've not left our cabin. You see, our mother isn't well right now, that's why we're bringing Ma and Pa home with us so that we can look after them. So I'm afraid I can't help you. But when me and my brother take the air, we'll keep our eyes peeled. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, that would be good of you…." Adam raised his hand to shake….

"Brad Reynolds. Pleasure." They shook hands.

"I'm Adam and this is my father Ben Cartwright."

"I hope your journey will be a good one," Ben offered as he turned to leave the cabin.

"Thanks. Goodbye for now. I'm sure we'll see each other again before we reach Sacramento."

"Surely. Goodbye for now then," Adam said, turned and followed his father our through the door.

The three sleuths stood together on the upper desk looking out over the water each deep in thought. Then Adam stumbled on another possibility.

"Pa, Captain, what if it was one of the Curtis girls, dressed up as a boy, that could explain the long hair. Neither boy we saw had long hair."

"Brilliant." Emerson cried. "I would never have thought of that."

"Me neither," said Ben. "I must be getting old. Listen, should we make a call on the Curtis' now?"

"Yes. I think so." The Captain agreed. "I have a feeling you could be right, Adam. But I'd like to have my second in command to join us, Okay?"

"Certainly," Ben said. "I think that's a good idea."

So they waited for the Captain and his second to arrive. "Let's go and find out if your idea proves to be correct." The Captain said."

So they made their way to level 2 and Cabin No 12.

…

Mr Curtis didn't seem keen to let the three men into their cabin, but he nervously allowed them in. The four men looked around the cabin and saw nothing suspicious, until Adam noticed the older girl was wearing boots under her dress. 'Seems odd' he thought.

"Mr Curtis," the Captain began, "we're here to search the cabin, as indeed we have searched some others, because of a theft of a watch belonging to Mr Cartwright here."

"And you think I'm the culprit?

"No, not at all, we're just doing a cursory check so we can eliminate you." Ben felt the man needed to be put at ease as he could see Curtis was anxious.

Whispering to Adam, Emerson said, "Adam, can you go find the man who witnessed the 'boy' child running away?"

"Yes, of course," and with that Adam left the cabin in search of his witness.

"Mr Curtis, where were you earlier today, were you out taking the air?" The Captain asked.

"Actually we did just that and came back to rest up."

"You and the children?"

"Yes, my wife, me and the children."

There was a knock on the door. Ben turned and opened it. Adam was standing there with his witness, his newspaper under his arm.

"This is Mr Denning, our witness." Adam said introducing him. He had found him almost immediately as he had been following the Captain and the Cartwrights, at a distance, since Adam had spoken with him earlier.

"Just stand there Mr Denning while we search the cabin." Emerson instructed. Denning nodded his head.

So began the search. Ben, Adam and the Captain had the feeling they were with the culprit this time. They searched for around fifteen minutes but found nothing.

"You've been on this ship for four to five hours and have not felt the need for a cup of coffee. I'm surprised." Adam stated. The others looked at him with confusion on their faces. "I think perhaps the stove needs checking."

And so the Captain did as Adam suggested and found items in there that were obviously stolen items. Wallets, brooches, etc, but no watch.

"What have you got to say for yourself Curtis," The Captain asked.

"They are all mine and in there for safety."

Then Adam could hold on no longer and stepped across the room towards the elder girl, who immediately started stepping backwards as he neared her.

"I think too many people have read Oliver Twist and have turned to crime because of it." Adam grabbed the girls arm and brought her over to the one and only chair in the cabin and sat her down.

"Keep your mouth shut, girl." Curtis threatened.

Adam leaned with his two hands on the chair arms almost nose to nose with the girl.

"What's your name, young lady?" He asked. She said not a word.

"Tell me, why would a young lady like you be wearing heavy boots with the nice dress you have on?" He questioned. "You need to answer me or I will have to take matters in my own hands."

"Adam"!

"It's alright, Pa. It's not what you are thinking."

Still silence from the girl. So Adam then lifted the girl from the chair, sat himself and placed her over his knee. All around were staring wondering what Adam was going to do.

"Don't do it mister," a sudden voice from across the cabin, coming from the younger girl. "He made her do it."

Ben turned and went to the girl and knelt down. "What do you mean, child?"

"Him." She pointed at Curtis. "He made her do it because of me." She started to cry.

"It's alright," Ben said holding the child to him. "You're safe now." He turned to Adam. "Son, carry on with what you were going to do."

"Right, Pa." He lifted the girls dress only to discover a shortened pair of pants with long socks, which were about to come down her legs. "You got pockets in these pants, young lady?" He felt inside both pockets and guess what, Ben's watch appeared as if by magic. "Your watch, Pa, I believe."

"Excuse me, Sir," Denning said. "But those are the pants I saw running away. See," he pointed out a small patch. "I remember that patch. This is definitely the boy…er….I mean girl, I saw running away.

Adam replaced the girl's dress and stood her up. "Now what have you to tell us?" He asked in a gentle tone. "No need to be scared. Your Pa is now under arrest."

"He's not our Pa," the girl with Ben shouted out.

"Seems we have a strong character here," Ben said laughingly.

"Sure seems so," Captain Emerson said.

"Are you two sisters?" Adam concentrated his attention on the girl he had lifted and placed on his lap, and received a nod of the head. "Would you tell us your names?"

"I'm Jenny and…" came the voice across the room.

"That's enough out of you for the moment, young lady, let your sister answer Adam." Ben scolded.

"My name is….is…...Connie." She almost said in a whisper.

"That's good, sweetheart."

The Captain spoke up. "Well, Connie and Jenny, I think it would be a good idea if you went with Adam and Mr Cartwright to their cabin. There are two sisters there who would love to play with you."

Ben got the message. "That's a good idea. We can leave the Captain and his second in command to deal with the situation here."

"Yes." Adam agreed. "Let's go. And thanks Mr Denning for your assistance."

"Not a problem. Bye." He left the cabin to return to his newspaper on the outer deck.

Throughout all of this Mrs Curtis had said not a word, stayed huddled in the corner, shivering. Everyone suspected she did as she was told or else. …

Adam and Ben took the two children with them to their cabin. But on their return there appeared to be a panic situation. Abby had just thrust the door open and was dashing through it and bumped into Adam carrying Connie.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Madam Mags has taken off." She cried. "I don't know where she is. She was anxious to know where you were."

"What!" She's gone looking for us. Okay. Abby, sweetheart, take Connie and Jenny into our cabin while I go search out our runaway. Pa will explain everything." And with that Adam was off searching. …..

Mags was wandering around the ship looking everywhere for her Daddy. Had asked a few people if they had seen him. She had started to cry when a lady came up to her and asked if she was lost.

"I'm looking for my Daddy," she cried. "I lost him."

"Well, let's look for him together." The lady said. Tell me, what does he look like."

"He's tall and has dark eyebrows but you don't want to see him raise one or you'll know you're in trouble."

"Quite right," came a loud angry voice from behind them.

"Daddy!" Mags cried and turned and ran to him but before she could climb up he knelt down and grabbed her by the arms.

"What did I tell you about leaving the cabin?"

"But you were gone so long."

"Answer my question."

"Not to. Sorry, Daddy. Please don't spank me."

"It's what you deserve. D'you know how worried your Mamma is?"

"No. But I can suppose she is mad too."

"Quite right. Now say thank you and goodbye to this kind lady for looking out for you."

"Thank you Mrs…."

"Mrs Matthews"

"Mrs Matthews. I'm sorry and thank you for looking after me. Bye."

"Bye little girl. And don't do it again."

"I won't."

Adam stood touched the brim of his hat in thanks to the lady and took Mags by hand and marched her down the steps to their cabin level with Mags trying to keep up with him. She could tell she was in trouble. They reached their cabin and Adam swiftly pulled Mags through the door.

"Mags," Abby cried. "Where have you been, I've been so worried."

"Sorry, Mamma. I went looking for Daddy."

"It seems he found you. Do you realise what could have happened to you out there. You ever run off again and I'll…." Abby held her tongue. It wasn't for her to punish Mags, she thought.

"It's alright Abby," Adam interrupted her, "you have every right to do what you think best. You are her mother now."

"No, I'll leave it to you, Adam."

So Adam turned Mags around and draped her over his thigh, pulled up her skirt and petticoats and gave her three mighty swats across her bottom. Mags yelled and stood back up with tears cascading down her cheeks rubbing her bottom. Connie and Jenny stared open-mouthed at that. Then looked at each other. They could tell they were both thinking the same thing. They were lucky that hadn't happened to them.

"Sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again."

"I think an apology to your Mamma is in order."

She turned and faced Abby and ran into her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mamma. I'm sorry you were worried."

"All is forgiven." She lifted Mags' chin and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's hear about what's been going on while you've been out and about."

"Come and sit with me Mags." Beth said holding her arms out to her sister.

"I don't want to sit down. I'll stand." All three adults suppressed their grins at that comment.

…

After all had been told, Ben said a silent thank you to God for returning Elizabeth's watch to him.

"Are you going to punish me too Mr Adam?" Connie asked with a lowered head.

"I don't think so. It seems to me you've been punished enough by doing what you did against your nature and all to keep your sister safe. I call that a brave act. We all do crazy things for the ones we love." Adam gave Abby a knowing look. She blushed and lowered her head.

"What will happen to us now?" Jenny asked. She was sitting on Ben's lap. She seemed to have taken to him.

"Well, I'm not sure right at this minute. But when we get to Sacramento we'll see," he answered as best he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Apologies for the delay, but I just haven't felt like writing. Many many thanks to all you reviewers. You really do boost my confidence in writing this story.

 **Chapter 13**

Following their eventful journey on the ship, it was discovered that Curtis was well known to the authorities in Sacramento. Known to have journeyed back and forth by ship for the sole purpose of taking articles from innocent passengers. It seems he sold what he'd stolen, or should I say got others to steal for him, that is, getting two children, one of whom to steal for him, while taking threatening action against the other for persuasive purposes and had made himself quite a bit of money, which was found in his lodgings in Sacramento. Knowing a bank would be suspicious of such large amounts being deposited he had stuffed his 'earnings' under the floorboards in his office room. No one was ever allowed in there. Mrs Curtis was given a suspended sentence while her husband was given fifteen years for robbery and children abduction. This gave Mrs Curtis a chance to break away from her husband for ever as she was also used as a pawn. Her life proved only an existence, living in fear of retribution if she disobeyed.

The two girls, Connie and Jenny, stayed with the Cartwrights, which they both wanted. Roberts was their surname as Connie informed them. The authorities in Sacramento made official documented arrangements for Ben to be their Guardian until such time as something more permanent could be arranged.

….

Their stay in Sacramento was not going to be a long one, but there was one thing Adam insisted on, that Abby take flowers to her mother's grave. While they attended there Ben took the four girls for a light lunch.

Adam and Abby arrived at the cemetery and made their way over to the grave site in St Andrew's Church. Abby was amazed at what she saw. Adam had arranged for a headstone and paid for it via a money draft. It read:

 _Here lies Patricia Howard beloved wife of Henry Howard and proud mother of Abigail who_

 _left this world to join her husband in the after-life._

"Oh, Adam. You are such a thoughtful man. How do I ever thank you for this."

"By being my loving wife and mother to our children and having the life your parents would have wished for you."

"I will, Adam, to the very best of my abilities."

Adam left her alone for a few moments and waited for her at the cemetery gate, where she joined him not long after. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." She said and grasped his arm as they walked away together. ….

They met up with Ben and the girls at the hotel they were staying at where the girls talked non-stop about the lunch they had. Connie and Jenny especially. They had never eaten out, and where naturally enthusiastic about it.

"So, tomorrow we start out on their last stage of their journey home by stage," Ben stated. Beth and Mags were excited to get home but Connie and Jenny had worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry girls," Adam told them. It's been arranged for you to stay at the Ponderosa for the time being, 'til arrangements can be made for a permanent home for you, and together."

"What's the Pondrosa?" Connie asked.

"The Pond **erosa** is the name of my ranch, where you're going to stay. And while you're there you'll be going to school."

"Oh?" Connie sighed. "We've never been to school. Well I did once, but not for very long."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy it. Beth enjoys it, right Beth?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah. You'll learn lots of things."

"I don't go to school yet, but I will soon, right Mamma?" Mags piped up.

"Yes, you will, very soon." Abby replied.

…..

They arrived in Virginia City after, thankfully, an uneventful journey, but with much chattering between the children, reading stories to them and sleeping.

Hoss and Joe were waiting for them at the depot. Ben had telegraphed ahead to say they'll need the two buggies to bring them home. Hoss and Joe would ride their horses home, having tied them to the back of the buggies on the inward journey.

"Well, who have we got here?" Joe asked as Ben turned to help Connie and Jenny off the stage.

"Hello, sons. These two lovelies we met on our trip to Sacramento and need somewhere to stay for a little while." Ben answered. Then in a whispered voice, "I'll tell you all later tonight." Hoss and Joe both knew there was a story to tell.

Adam was getting Abby and the girls settled in the one buggy while Ben used the other with Connie and Jenny.

"I think you'll like this part of the journey as it's the last part and we'll all be home before you know it." Ben told the girls.

Over in the other buggy, "D'ya think Connie and Jenny will like living with us?" Mags asked. "Cos I hope so. I like them."

"They'll be staying with Grandpa until we can see if we can trace any relatives and if not, maybe someone to adopt them." Adam stated.

"Can't we adopt them, Daddy?" Mags continued. "No sweetheart."

"We must wait and see what the future brings." Abby added. "We might be able to find family out there somewhere. You'd want them to be with their family, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose." Mags sighed. She'd just found someone her own age to play with and now they were talking of them going away somewhere else to live. She stopped talking and folded her arms across her chest.

Poor Beth had hardly said a word on the way home. She was thinking of her own life and what was to come, with Abby being her new mother. And so it was with regret that their journey was coming to a close and she would be expected to be as she was before.

…

They arrived at the Ponderosa, where everyone greeted the returned travellers, especially asking if Adam and Abby had a wonderful honeymoon. They had supper, then chatted and Beth and Mags handed out the presents they had bought for their cousins. By then time had run on and now with the youngest children in bed, Adam could see droopy eyelids from all the others.

Adam rose and announced, "I think we should be making for home. The children need their beds.

"They certainly do," Abby said in agreement.

"Are we staying here?" Connie asked.

"Yes, dear," Ben answered. "We have a room upstairs reading waiting for you."

"How come?" Jenny asked.

"Don't you remember, sweetheart," Ben said. "I sent a telegram to Hoss asking them to get a room prepared."

"Oh yes, but I didn't know you were saying that."

"I think it's bedtime right now." Susannah, Hoss' wife announced. "Let's go."

So while bedtime activity was being observed, Adam had packed up his family in the buggy and was ready to leave for home. Then he turned to his father.

"We'll leave you to tell the others all about Connie and Jenny and I'll go into Virginia City tomorrow and see Roy about starting a search process."

"Very good, Adam. And if no relatives can be found, I know a couple we can approach."

"Yes, I think I know who you mean, Pa."

"And how wonderful that would be for the girls. They could go to school together, play together…."

"Pa, don't run ahead of yourself. Let's wait and see how things turn out with the search. Okay?"

"You're right, of course, Adam." Ben sighed. "It's just I feel responsible for them and only want what's best for them."

"Me too, Pa. But we must be off, the girls need their beds."

"Yes. Goodnight Abby, girls. Sleep well and I'll see you again soon."

"Night, Grandpa," Beth said, but when Adam coughed, she added, "thanks for taking us to San Francisco."

"Yes, thanks Grandpa," Mags said and yawned at the same time.

"Thankfully, we don't have far to go."

Adam shook his father's hand. "Many thanks for everything. Night, Pa."

"Goodnight, son."

Adam got into the buggy and was away without any further ado.

….

They arrived at Evergreens with everybody feeling very tired and so without any further delay they all made it straight to their beds, having done only what was essential before they retired. The girls went to bed without any fuss, so they must have been tired. Adam and Abby were grateful. A lie-in was what Adam was looking forward to. ….

The morning sunshine came in through the curtained windows, waking everyone, except Adam.

"Let him sleep on for an hour and I'll wake him then," Abby told the girls, as she was preparing pancakes for their breakfasts.

"Can I help with the horses today?" Mags asked.

"Only if John says it's alright. He hasn't been here that long, but you tell him if he's concerned to come and see me."

"Okay, Mamma."

"What about you, Beth. What are going to do today?"

"I've an composition to write for school, about how I spent the holidays."

"Oh, then you'll have lots to write about." Beth stayed quiet. Oh dear, Abby thought, not softened towards me yet. I've certainly got my work cut out for me. But maybe my plan will help.

They finished their breakfasts in almost silence, well except for Mags of course. Abby stood up and started to clear the table when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They all turned to the sound. Mags sprang up and raced across to her daddy and jumped up into his arms.

"Mornin' Daddy. I was jus…. Ow." Adam gave her one hard swat on her bottom.

"How many times do I have to tell you about running in the house. Make that my final warning. Next time it happens I'll take you across my knee. Understand?" Mags nodded. "Words please."

"Yes, Daddy," she mumbled with tears forming in her eyes. "I understand."

"Good." He put Mags back on the floor and made his way across to Beth who was smiling, patiently waiting her turn. "Morning, sweetheart," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Daddy. I was very tired."

"Me too. What time is it, I've slept much later than I normally do."

"It's nine," Abby informed him. "I left you there. Wanted you to rest. You needed it." She walked up to him. "I was going to wake you in a little while."

Adam bent his head down and kissed her. "Morning, darling."

"Morning, Adam. Now what can I get you for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon would be good, thanks."

"Okay. Coffee is almost ready. Sit and talk to the girls," Abby said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So, Beth, what will you be up to today?" He asked, jokingly.

"Nothing, Daddy." She said, frowning. She was offended by what her Daddy was implying. "I'm going to start writing my composition for school."

"Well, that should keep you well occupied. And you, Mags, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm going outside to play." She answered, not wanting to tell him about the barn and the horses in case he told her no."

"Fine, just don't get into any trouble."

"No, Daddy, I won't. And I'm sorry about before."

"You're forgiven," he said lifting her up and onto his lap.

"Will you give me a hug, Daddy, please?"

Adam picked her up from his lap and onto his shoulder and hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm relying on you to be a good girl for Mamma, both you and Beth. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." They both replied. Then Mags kissed Adam on his cheek, and he returned her to the floor. She took off 'walking' to the front door and out.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, turning to Beth.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Daddy."

"I know. I just wanted to hug my eldest daughter too. We haven't had too much time together lately, have we? What with

me and Abby away on our honeymoon, then the problems on the ship and arriving home with Connie and Jenny and trying to sort things out. It must seem like I abandoned you."

"It has felt a bit like that," said Beth as she climbed up on Adam's lap and clung to him for all she was worth. "But I know you love me."

"I sure do."

And that is how Abby found them, hugging each other, as she placed the coffee pot on the table.

"Your coffee, Sir."

"Thanks, Abby. Well, Beth, I think perhaps you should make a start on your composition while I have my breakfast. We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Okay." Then giving him a kiss on the cheek she got off his lap she made her way upstairs to her room.

"That was a lovely sight, just then." Abby commented.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've been able to do that." And then changing the subject. "Now, woman, where's my breakfast?"

"On it's way, Sir. The chef is just about to serve it up." She blew him a kiss and retreated back to the kitchen. …

In the meantime Mags had dashed to the barn where John was seeing to the horses.

"Hi," she called.

"Hello, Miss."

"I've come to help you with the horses this morning. My Mamma said I could but if you weren't sure about it to go and check with her."

"Right. Well now, I don't think that will be necessary. Tell me, what do you know about looking after horses." John asked.

"Well, I know you gotta feed them, brush them, let them run around for exercise…and…"

"That's good. I'm just about to feed the last two at the end. Wanna help me with that?"

"Oh yes." Mags was eager to learn so that when she got her own horse she'd know what to do.

….

Abby was sipping her coffee while Adam finished his breakfast.

"That was just fine, Abby. You made those eggs and bacon just how I like them."

"Good. I'll need to know all the kinds of food you like and how you like them cooked."

"Not necessary. I'll eat whatever you cook. I can see you are a good cook."

"Yeah, my mother taught me over the years. I'm just following her instructions."

"Well, your mother must have been a good cook too," he said as he finished off his second cup of coffee. "It's nice and quiet around here, we must make the most of it."

"Oh, and what pray is on your mind."

"Nothing much, just a little sit and a cuddle. Since I've cuddled the girls already, I think it's now your turn." He stood up

and walked around the table, held his hand out to Abby, and raised her from her chair and over to the sofa in front of the unlit fire.

"Adam, we can't. I've clearing up to do."

"In a while. I want some time with my wife just now." They sat together on the sofa and Adam kissed her thoroughly. When they recovered from their kissing he pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"It's strange, I can't hear Mags screaming outside. She's never this quiet, even outside."

"She's probably in the barn with John."

"What's she doing there?" Adam asked.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?"

"No she just said she was going outside to play."

"Well, I want you to hold your temper, but she wanted to help with the horses today, learn about what to do for them."

"What. Why didn't she tell me that?"

"I think maybe she was afraid you'd say no, especially after the 'running in the house' problem this morning."

"Right. Yes. I can understand that. Well I'll look in on her later. Now one more kiss before I start my day."

"Whatever you say, Sir."

…

Later that morning after Adam had finished checking on everything and taking note of a few things that needed doing, he made his way over to the barn to see what Mags was up to. On entering the barn he could see Mags standing on a box grooming one of the horses. He started to whistle as he didn't want to startle Mags into falling off the box.

"Hi, sweetheart. You've been busy, I see." He said.

"Hello, Daddy. Yes. I've been helping John with the horses and he's been teaching me how to look after them."

"That's very good. Thanks John." He called over to him.

"You're welcome Mr Cartwright. It's been a pleasure. Mags learns quickly."

"Yes, I know. She is a sponge when it comes to learning some things and forgetful when it comes to rules." He chuckled.

Mags stopped what she was doing and pouted, knowing her daddy was talking about the running in the house earlier.

"I try to remember, but there are lots of rules to try and remember."

"Never mind that now. Tell me what you've been doing this morning."

"Well, we fed them and cleaned out their stalls. And now I'm brushing them."

"That's called grooming, sweetheart."

"Oh yes, that's right." Mags smilingly said.

"And a good job she is making of it too." John told Adam.

"How would you like to have a morning chore every morning?" Adam asked her.

"Could I?"

"Yes, of course. Why don't you help give all the horses their breakfast before you have yours? That would be a great help to John."

"I could do that. But can't I have my breakfast first?"

"No, Mags. The horses and the other animals we have must come first."

"Oh, okay." Mags quietly continued grooming the horse while Adam walked over to John for a quiet word.

"John, don't always rely on Mag's help. She can be a tough one to get up in the morning. And if by the time she does remember she has this chore you might well be finished and it would be a lesson for her to learn."

"I understand. Are you still planning a pony for her birthday?"

"I am. Now that we know she understands that a horse must always come first, I can seriously start looking for one."

"Actually, Mr Cartwright, I hear Len Forrest has a couple of young horses for sale and he always has good horses and is generous in his dealings with selling them." John informed him.

"That sounds good, John. I'll take a trip over to see him soon."

"I think Mags will be overjoyed to have her own horse."

"You're not wrong there, John. Thanks for the advice." And with that Adam made his way back over to Mags.

"You've done a wonderful job with this horse, but I think you can stop now and have a break."

"Okay. It's hard work, Daddy."

"Yes, I know. You must be tired. Let's go and have a mid morning drink and maybe a cookie or two."

John came over and took the brush from Mags and she jumped into Adam's arms from the box she was standing on and together they walked across the yard and into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Sorry for the long delay in writing this chapter. Many thanks to all of you who have so kindly reviewed my story. You are all so encouraging.**

Things were settling down at Evergreens and a family atmosphere was beginning to emerge at last, except with that ever present tension from Beth. That tension was broken by a flagrant episode of scheming and disobedience from both girls.

Beth was scheming. Her plan was to get Abby in trouble with her father. She drags Mags into her plan by telling her she was going to Rose Foley's house after school and then be home in time for her chores and to tell Abby this. But things didn't quite work out as planned.

Beth arrived home from school and hid in the loft of the barn. Mags had told Abby that Beth was going to visit with her friend Rose after school but would be home in time for supper. But time went on and Beth had not come home and Abby began to worry.

"I'm going to go look for Beth," Abby told Mags, "she's late now and something may have happened to her. You stay in the house."

"Okay." Mags replied. And once Abby had left she began to pace nervously, knowing she had lied, wondering where Beth really was.

Abby had taken the buggy and made her way along the road leading to Virginia City.

Meanwhile, once she could see the coast was clear, Beth made her way down from the loft and into the house.

"It worked," she told Mags.

"Why are you doing this?" Mags asked.

"None of your business. Just do what I told you."

"But Daddy will be mad when he finds out."

"No he won't. I'll just tell him I came home a different way."

"I don't like it." Mags said, with tears starting.

"Don't start crying. Just keep to the plan." She said, like giving orders. "It will turn out okay."

"If you say so," she said and sniffling Mags decided to go to her room.

Beth settled down at the table to do her homework. …..

Adam arrived home an hour later and was concerned when Beth told him Abby had gone out in the buggy.

"And left you alone? When did she leave?" He asked.

"About an hour ago."

Adam went into the kitchen to make some coffee and discovered the dinner preparations left undone. His instinct told him something was wrong so he made the decision to go look for Abby. He resaddled Sport and went out searching for Abby. He'd been riding for at least three-quarters of an hour when he saw the upturned buggy on the road and the horse eating grass a little distance away.

"Abby," he loudly called. "Abby, where are you?" Then he heard a faint cry.

"Adam, over here."

He followed the voice and found Abby lying on the ground feeling weak and dizzy and close to losing consciousness.

"Abby, sweetheart, what happened?"

"Horse panicked, snake….."

"Where are you hurt?

"My leg."

Adam lifted her skirt and found no broken bones, thankfully, but her left ankle had swollen up and was showing the beginnings of a nasty bruise.

"Your leg is not broken but your ankle looks bad." Adam told her. "I'm going to right the buggy and horse and then get you home. Don't try to move."

"Yes." She managed to say.

Within a half hour, Adam had put the buggy together and tied Sport to the back, had Abby up off the ground and in the buggy and was driving them back home, with his arm around her. By this time, Abby was beginning to feel better in herself except for her ankle.

"But Adam, Beth is still missing. I went to look for her. We need to keep searching."

"She's not missing, Abby. She's at home."

"What!"

"But Mags told me she was going to visit with her friend Rose after school but would be home in time for dinner and then when she didn't I went to look for her in case something had happened to her."

Adam could sense that Abby was getting as angry as he was.

"I think we have two very naughty children at home and I'm not looking forward to finding out why this happened and why Mags lied to you."

"Don't do anything rash, Adam. Hear them out first."

"They have disobeyed the rules. They have lied and put you in danger. That is not something I would dismiss lightly."

"But I disobeyed the rules too. I left Mags all alone. Maybe I should have taken her with me."

"Firstly, your instincts told you that Beth might be in trouble and secondly, in view of what happened, Mags might have got injured too. So, no, in those circumstances you're forgiven for breaking the rules."

They journeyed on and reached the ranch as it was beginning to get dark. As they reached home Adam called for John and asked him to go into town for Dr. Paul Martin.

"Of course. I'll be as quick as I can," he answered. He quickly went into the barn to saddle up his horse.

"Let's get you inside and then I'll tend to the buggy and horses."

And Adam did just that, placing Abby on the settee with her legs up and not saying a word to Beth as he went straight out again. Silence reigned between Beth and Abby. Mags was still in her room. But when Adam returned and he had his temper under control. He began his interrogation.

"Where's Mags?" He asked of Beth.

"In her room." She answered.

"Go and get her, now." He ordered.

Beth left the table and went to get Mags. As soon as they both came back down the stairs Adam told them to both sit at the table.

"Elizabeth Catherine, Margaret Claire, you can both sit there and think about what you did. In the meantime I will tend to your mother and get her comfortable. You are very lucky her injury was not worse."

And with that Adam lifted Abby up and took her upstairs to their room where he undressed her and put her nightgown on.

"Now, I want you to rest for the rest of the day. I'm going to get some cold water and cloths to bathe your ankle and then wrap it up to help with the swelling. Then see what Paul has got to say."

"What about supper?" She asked.

"I'll deal with that. It will have to be something quick though, time's getting on. Don't worry, sweetheart."

"But I should be doing that, not you."

"Are you going to argue with me now. I want you to rest. Your body has had a shock and it takes time to recover, even if it doesn't look like you are ill. You were almost unconscious when I found you. You will stay in this bed and no more argument."

"Yes, Sir." She said and saluted.

"I'd be careful if I was you. Sass is not the order of this day. Now rest and be a good girl."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay then." He leaned down and kissed Abby. "I'll be back later with something for you to eat."

"That sounds fine. Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome.

Adam returned downstairs and approached the two girls and stood the other side of the table facing them. Hands on his hips.

"I hope you have carefully considered what you have done today." He said to them, with a disapproving look on his face. "I want you to tell me all that you did. And I want the truth. Understand."

They both nodded.

"Word answers, please."

"Yes, Daddy." They both said with their eyes down and looking ashamed.

"Was this your idea Elizabeth?" The use of her full name let her know how annoyed he was.

Knowing this was going to end with punishment anyway, she thought it was wise to tell him the truth.

"Yes, it was my idea and I….. persuaded Mags to cover for me."

"Lie you mean?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And you Margaret agreed to do this?"

"Yes, Daddy." The tears had started to flow by now. She knew to lie, especially to her daddy, was wrong and it was a punishable offence.

"So, Elizabeth, tell me what you did."

"I told Mags to tell Abby that I was going to stay with Rose for a little while after school, but that I would be home in time for dinner."

"I see. Go on."

"I came home from school and hid in the barn loft. Mags was watching for me and knew that once I was hid she would tell Abby what I told her to say."

"So you encouraged Margaret to lie?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What I want to know is why you did this, Elizabeth."

Beth remained silent.

"Answer me, Elizabeth, now."

"I …. I wanted to see if she would care about me, being late and all."

"So you wanted to cause her to be worried about you when you didn't come home. Is that it?"

"Yes, Sir." She whispered.

"Speak up."

"Yes, Sir." This time a little louder.

"And the outcome of this stunt of yours caused injury to your mother."

"She's not my mother." Her eyes opened wide as she stared at her father, defiantly.

"You had better drop that attitude straight away. We will discuss that topic later." He then turned his attention to Mags.

"And you went along with this. Therefore you are as guilty as Elizabeth."

Mags tears were full blown now. "I didn't think Mamma was going to get hurt. Will she be okay?"

"She will, but it will take a little bit of time. No thanks to you two."

"Now you listen to me. I will not tolerate disrespect or lying of any kind. I never would have thought my daughters would sink so low as to cause harm to Abby, or indeed anyone. I am disappointed in you both today and you will receive appropriate punishments for your actions today. Now I want you both to go your rooms and get ready for bed…."

"But…." Mags was about to complain but stopped short when she saw the look on her father's face.

Adam continued. "You will wait for me in your rooms. Is that understood."

"Yes, Sir," they both replied.

"Very well, then. Off you go." They both rose from their seats, knowing sitting would be a thing of the past soon, and made their way upstairs.

Adam collapsed in the chair he was standing by, leaned into the table and put his head in his hands, disappointment and sadness clearly visible on his face to think his daughter's could do such a thing.

…

On the Ponderosa, Ben had had Connie and Jenny with him and the rest of the family. They had settled very well and he could tell they were becoming the children they should always have been. They had become good friends with Beth and Mags, especially Jenny and Mags. But Ben felt the time was coming to find them a permanent home with a family of their own. He had done some detective work around Virginia City and realised there was a couple, Mr and Mrs Cole, who had lost their daughter to pneumonia three years ago. They had a small holding just outside of town where they bred chickens for selling and provided eggs for the restaurants and hotels in Virginia City. They seemed to be happily married and he knew them from church and other social activities. He decided to call on them and test the waters regarding the two girls.

Samuel and Ellen Cole were surprised to see Ben Cartwright arrive at their home, but gladly welcomed in. Ellen immediately went into hostess mode providing coffee and cakes.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," he said, "so I'll come straight to the point and hope I'm not bringing sadness to your hearts when I mention your little girl, Sarah."

"Not at all, Mr Cartwright. We have learned to live with our loss, and remember her with love." Ellen told him.

"Please call me Ben. I'm Ben to my friends and we have known each other for quite some time."

"Yes, thank you Ben and we are Sam and Ellen." Samuel said. "I remember well how you advised us when we first arrived here and helped me start my business."

"I just did what anyone would have done. I too needed help and advice when I arrived here. It was called Eagle Station then and grew into Virginia City."

"Please tell us what brought you here today." Ellen asked.

"Well, it's a delicate matter." Ben began. "Forgive me to saying this, but I understand you're not able to have more children….."

"Yes, that's true," she confirmed. "God decided that we should not have children. I always regretted that, for my husband's sake." She paused giving her husband a look of remorse. "I think my husband would have liked children in our home."

Ben felt that this, maybe, was a good sign.

"I came here with a proposition for you to consider." Ben wondered if he should go on. This was not easy, he thought. "As you know Adam and Abigail married and went on their honeymoon over San Francisco way. And as you also know he has two daughters, Beth and Mags, by his first wife, Catherine. Well the children didn't want to be parted from them for too long and we made arrangements for myself and the girls to travel to San Francisco to join them there and have a few days together."

"I hope everything is okay, Ben," Sam interrupted.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. It was on our journey home that we came into contact with Connie and Jenny Roberts. You may have seen them in church. They are eight and four years old." Ben went on to relate the tale of their meeting and what happened on the ship. "I have made no headway in finding their parents or relatives. Connie told me that Mr Curtis took them from the place they were living with lots of other children. I assumed an orphanage. I have since learned that this was the case. So my reason for coming to see you today is I am looking for parents for these two girls, who need a Christian upbringing and education, which they both are lacking. Or my alternative will be for me to place them back in the orphanage."

"Oh, Sam, what do you think?" Ellen asked of Sam.

"Well, in theory, it sounds good, but I'd want the girls to want us. I don't want them to feel they are being pushed around from one place to another."

"I believe introductions and visiting days would be beneficial for both you and the girls. I just hope you won't hold their past deeds against them." Ben voiced. "And of course you are under no obligation whatsoever."

"It sounds to me they were drawn into that way of life by force and threats. So no, their past would not affect our decision." Sam told him.

"Well then, perhaps we can organise meetings for you all, perhaps you could come for Sunday dinner after church next Sunday. What do you say?" he asked of them.

"That sounds fine, Ben." Ellen agreed. "As long as the children are made aware of why we will be there. Will you speak with them first?"

"Of course. It would be wonderful if they could remain in Virginia City, where they can make friends, just as they have with Beth and Mags and my other grandchildren."

"Well, fine, that sounds good to me," said Sam. "We'll see you next Sunday then."

"I'll look forward to it." Ben said in standing and offering his hand to both Sam and Ellen.

"It was good of you to think of us, Ben. Thank you." Ellen said as Ben was leaving. "We'll see you soon. Bye."

As Ben rode home he was thinking how wonderful it would be if Sam and Ellen were to adopt these two children. But now he had the uncertain feeling as to how the girls would react. But as promised, he would speak with them to see how they feel about an adoption with two loving people. He said a silent prayer as he rode home. …

Adam had had a brandy to calm himself before he went upstairs, firstly to see how Abby was, following Paul Martin's visit, which proved no broken bones but bad bruising to her ankle bones and bed rest recommended with cold compresses to be applied to her ankle to help keep the swelling down. But he found her asleep. So he quietly left the room and made his way across to Mags' room.

He went in and found her curled up on the bed crying. He walked over to the bed.

"Young lady," he voiced, "we need to settle the consequences of your lies today."

"Yes, Daddy," she sobbed. "I told Beth…I didn't want…to do it, but…she made me."

"How did she make you?" Adam asked.

"She said she wouldn't play with me any more."

"I see." Adam was not impressed with Beth's threat. Something else he'd have to deal with. "But you still went ahead and lied to your Mamma?"

Mags just nodded.

"Words, please, Mags."

"Yes, Daddy. And I know it was wrong and I know you're going to spank me, right?"

"Correct. Better get it over with then." And he helped Mags off the bed and sat himself down on it and placed Mags in front of him. "Why are you getting this spanking, young lady?"

"Because I lied."

"And."

"I don't know what else, Daddy." Mags had lowered her eyes to the ground thinking of what else there was that she'd done.

"Your lies caused your Mamma to get hurt and now has to rest and get well." He told her.

"Yes. I need to go see her and tell her how sorry I am." She said speaking with her eyes still looking at the floor.

"Mamma is sleeping right now, but you can see her later, maybe tomorrow." And deciding enough had been said he took Mags across his knee and spanked her, as she deserved.

Mags felt every swat and cried afresh. "Ow, Daddy. Ow, ow, ow."

When Adam felt she had been punished enough he stopped and lifted her up onto his lap and hugged her, rubbing circles on her back.

"I love you, sweetheart. And I don't want to ever learn that you have lied to anyone again. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"If it happens again, you'll know what to expect."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, for the next few days, or as long as it takes for your Mamma to feel well again, you and Beth will be doing her chores. And I will be inspecting your work to ensure they are done sufficiently. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now I want you to tidy up this room of yours and get yourself into bed. I will be back later with some supper for you."

"Thank you, Daddy." And with that Adam stood her up, kissed her forehead and made his way out of her room and across the hall towards Beth's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Once again I thank all of you who kindly left reviews. They do encourage me to continue. I hope this next chapter is to your liking. Punishment ahead.**

Adam was not looking forward to this next step at all. This was more than just causing all this trouble. The reason behind it all, her resentment of Abby, was much more disturbing. But he could not let this go unpunished. He hesitated at the door, took a deep breath and walked in. He found Beth at her desk, in her nightdress, working on her studies.

"You can stop what you're doing, please. We need to talk about today." He told her as he sat down on the side of her bed. "Come over here, sweetheart."

Beth had put her pencil down and slowly made her way across to her father.

"I'm still your sweetheart?" She quietly said. "I don't deserve to be called that."

That is something, Adam thought. She is well aware of her misdeed and is obviously feeling very sorry and guilty for

what she has done.

"You will always be my sweetheart, you and Mags both, regardless of how you may or may not behave." He took hold of Beth's lower arms and gently pulled her in to him. You know I love you very much?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"But I don't love the disrespect and disobedience you have shown today. And you know how I feel about telling lies."

"Yes, Daddy." And with her eyes facing down, her voice became just audible.

"Look at me, when you answer." Adam said as he lifted her chin up. Now, I want to know why you did what you did today, that caused your Mamma to have an accident and hurt herself. We're very lucky it wasn't worse."

"I didn't mean for her to hurt…"

"HER?" Adam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Abby, Daddy."

"She is now your Mamma, Beth, and I think she would like to hear you call her by that name, just as Mags does."

"It's difficult to do that."

"Why, sweetheart, tell me why."

"I can't stop thinking of Ma every time I see her….Abby. And how much I miss her."

"I well understand how you feel."

"You do. How come?"

"You forget. I too lost my mother, my birth mother when I was born, so of course I never came to know her, but then Grandpa married Inger, and to me she was my mother and I loved her very much. Then she too died. But then Marie came into my life. Grandpa married for a third time and this time I couldn't bring myself to like her, let alone love her.

She was always good to me and tried to help me, but I was stubborn and refused her help. I must have hurt her feelings greatly. But then one day everything changed."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, in a way. Marie encouraged me in my dream of going to college and studying architecture and literature. She enjoyed literature too. I didn't know that, not until that moment, because I stayed away from her as much as possible and rarely spoke to her. But it was at that time I realised she really did love me just as if I was her own son and I felt so guilty at the way I had treated her. I had been very disrespectful towards her, for which I paid with my backside. Your Grandpa would never tolerate disrespect, disobedience or dishonesty in any of his sons and I paid dearly for my misconduct and I'm passing on his strict teachings to you and Mags."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry." Tears freely now flowing.

"It's not me you should be apologising to, is it?"

"No. I don't know if I can. She…Abby won't forgive me."

"You WILL apologise to your Mamma or you'll be in further trouble with me. And I know she will forgive you."

"I'll try, Daddy."

"You'll do more than try. You understand me?"

Beth nodded.

"Words, please."

"Yes, Sir, I understand or I'll get another spanking for not doing so."

"Correct. I would be very disappointed if you do not apologise." Adam sat Beth on his lap and put his arms around her. "Now tell me why you felt you had to hurt your Mamma." He deliberately kept referring to Abby as Mamma, hoping to get her status across to Beth.

"I don't really know, except I didn't like her from the start like Mags did and I didn't like the way she was trying so hard to blend in."

"You know, Mamma didn't want to stay with us." He told her and Beth's eyes opened wide. "She felt she was intruding on our family. So she went away, but when I found her I managed to persuade her to change her mind." A slight grin appeared on Adam's face as he remembered that day.

"She didn't like us either, Daddy?"

"No, that was not the case. She liked us all very much, but as I said she didn't want to encroach on our privacy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Mamma didn't want to cause any problems within our family."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I thought she just wanted to take you away from us."

"You really think I would marry someone who didn't love you and Mags as much as I do?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You see, you feel, just as I did when Grandpa married Marie. So I hope now you understand that she loves you. Mags and I want her so much to be a part of our family."

"I'd better go right now and say sorry to Ab….Mamma." Beth said as she made a move off his lap and towards the door.

"No, Beth, not now. I have a punishment to perform, after which you won't want to go anywhere except lie on your bed."

"You're going to spank me, Daddy?" She said, surprised. Beth hadn't thought she would get spanked because of their talk. She was wrong.

"Correct. Mags has already been punished."

"I know. I heard. So now it's my turn?"

"Correct again. This spanking will be more substantial this time due to the seriousness of your misdeed."

Once Beth was so placed, Adam lifted her nightdress out of the way.

"No, Daddy, please."

"This will be a spanking you'll never forget." And so it began. Over and over he spanked her bottom until it was quite red, by which time Beth was sobbing her heart out.

When it was over Adam lifted her up and onto his lap again, mindful of her very sore bottom.

"Sweetheart, don't ever do anything like this again and never, NEVER get your sister to lie for you or say you'll never play with her again. I don't ever want to repeat such a severe spanking again. You hearing me?"

"Ye….s, Da….ddy."

Adam started rubbing circles on her back and kissing her on her forehead until her sobbing eased. "I love you sweetheart."

"I know, Daddy."

Now, as I explained to Mags, you and she will do whatever Mamma wants you to do until she is able to move about again without pain. I will be inspecting your work to ensure it is all done satisfactorily. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. When can I see Mamma and apologise?" She asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. I think a little private talk between you two will help things along, don't you think."

"I do now. And I'll do whatever she wants me to do."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now you can finish up what you were doing and then into bed. I'll be back later with your supper."

"Thank you, Daddy."

….

Later that night once everyone was in bed, Beth tiptoed across to Mags' room and got into her bed with her, which woke Mags up.

"What's ….." Mags almost shouted and she sat up.

"Hush, Mags." Beth put her arms around Mags and cuddled her. "I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble with Daddy."

"He spanked me you know."

"Yes, I know. He spanked me too, very hard. I'm going to feel it for days. Imagine me trying to sit on my hard desk chair in school tomorrow."

"That's going to hurt." Then Mags turned and looked into Beth's face and could tell she had been crying a lot. "I forgive you, Beth," she said, "but next time…."

"There won't be a next time. I promise." Beth told her.

"Next time I'll punch you and you won't like it."

"No one is going to punch anyone," came Adam's voice from the doorway. "What's going on in here. Beth you should be in your own bed and both of you should be asleep?"

Beth got out of the bed and approached her father. "It was my fault, I wanted to tell Mags how sorry I was that I got her in trouble."

"And we've made up, Daddy," Mags added.

"Good, that's what I like to hear, but it could have waited until the morning, don't you think?"

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. All that I did and what you said to me kept twirling around in my head. So I decided I had to tell Mags right now how sorry I was so that, maybe, I could sleep better."

"I see. Well apology over. Now back to your own bed."

"Yes, Sir." And she dodged past Adam, but not before he managed a slight swat to her backside. "Ahhh!"

"I'm going to sleep right now, Daddy," Mags said and quickly laid back down in her bed before Daddy decided to give her one more swat too.

Adam tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now, sweetheart. 'Night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Daddy."

All was at peace, at last, at the Evergreens.

…..

Sunday came around with everyone attending church services. Ben had informed everyone, including Connie and Jenny about meeting up with the Coles, and the whole family were in agreement. Samuel and Ellen Cole followed the Cartwrights to the Ponderosa to have Sunday dinner with them.

"I'm rather nervous Sam," Ellen told him. "I've never been to the Ponderosa before. I hear it's very grand."

"Well, we'll soon see." Sam replied. "My worries are about the children."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"What if they don't want to be with us, Ellen?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to think on that. There is always a possibility, I suppose."

"The thought of Ben having to return them to the Orphanage does not bode well with me."

"Well, sweetheart, we can't force ourselves on them if it's not what they want." Ellen said. "Besides we'll have lots of time to get to know them and they us. It could all work out well."

"I hope so," Sam said. "I'd so love to have children in the house again."

"Me too."

By the time they arrived at the big house, the whole family were outside to welcome them, the adults that is, except Abby who was waiting patiently on the sofa with her feet up.

"The children have gone off to play," Hoss told them.

"Except Benny here, being a might small to join in just yet." Joe said laughingly, holding his son in his arms.

"Okay, let's get everyone inside and we can talk." Ben stated and moved everyone into the house.

Once they were all seated, Ellen couldn't contain herself.

"My goodness, Ben," she said, "I wasn't expecting such a lovely home. You are certainly blessed."

"In more ways than one." Ben replied. "I thank you for the compliment, Ellen."

"The house was Adam's idea," Hoss informed them. "He drawed it all out and then him and Pa done built it."

"Over time, of course." Ben said, taking pride in Adam's contribution to their home.

"I think over time we'll need to build on to our home." Sam spoke up. "When the girls get older I'm sure they'll want a room of their own. That is, of course, if they'll want to come and live with us."

"Well now, as to that. I think we should make plans for you to get to know them and they you." Ben stated.

"Yes," Adam added. "As they have become good friends of Beth's and Mags', I think we should organise picnics together and such. That way they'll get used to you two being around."

"That's a good idea," Susannah, Hoss' wife, said.

But before there could be any further discussion, Hop Sing came from his kitchen to announce dinner. "Everybody come now to table or dinner get cold."

"We'll give you a hand bringing it in, Hop Sing," Susannah offered and got up to follow him back to the kitchen.

Alicia, Joe's wife rose from her chair to follow too, but stopped and said, "perhaps someone should go outside and fetch the children in."

"Yes, we'll do that," Adam said. And with that he stood up and went towards the front door. "Hoss, Joe come with me. They could be all over the place."

"Okay, oldest brother." Joe handed baby Benjamin over to Abby. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not. My pleasure." She graciously took charge of Benjamin.

As they made their way outside, the first thing they saw was Inger and Marie sitting on the ground playing with one of the hens.

"Inger! What are you doing sitting on the ground in your Sunday dress?" Adam admonished.

"You too, Marie." Joe said. More worried about what Alicia would say as to the state of her dress.

"Joe, you take these two rascals inside and let Susannah and Alicia deal with them." Adam ordered. "I'll go look for the other girls."

"Thanks, Adam, for leaving me to face the music." Joe smiled, though, as he caught hold of the girls' hands and marched them inside.

Hoss had strolled by them with a grin on his face and headed for the barn. His eldest, Eric was showing Beth his new horse.

"He's mighty fine, Eric. Has he got a name?" Beth asked.

"Sure has, it's Champion."

"My horse's name is Topaz," Beth said proudly.

"Hi, you two. Time for you to get washed up for dinner." Hoss informed them.

"Okay, Pa." Eric said. "We're just comin',"

Meanwhile Adam was searching for Mags, hoping to find Connie and Jenny with her. They can't have gone far, he thought. They had better not gone far. It took him no time at all to find them down by the small pond. "I don't

believe it," he said to himself.

"Girls, what are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Daddy," Mags called to him, completely unaware of the state of herself and the others.

"Come out of the water right now."

"But, Daddy…"

"No buts, young lady. You should be aware that you are wearing your Sunday clothes, as are Connie and Jenny, and just look at the state of you all."

It was then they all three realised that their dresses were wet, having been skipping in the pond.

"Out now," Adam ordered, "and find your shoes. We're waiting on you for dinner. Now get moving."

The girls wasted no time in getting out of the water and finding their shoes, knowing they were now in trouble. Now holding their shoes in their hands, hurriedly walked past Adam, but not quick enough, as Adam caught each one by the arm and gave all three one hard swat to their bottoms, causing three yelps. So bare-footed and wet, the three girls, with Adam following on behind, entered the house. Abby looked over the back of the sofa, still with Benny in her arms, when she saw the state they were in.

"What have you three been up to?" Abby cried. "Well, girls, you've certainly shown off your best sides to Mr and Mrs Cole, who have come here today to say hello to you." This caused the girls to lower their heads and study the floor.

Both Sam and Ellen stood. "Yes, I can see you have been enjoying yourselves, but in your best Sunday clothes?" Sam mildly scolded.

But before any more could be said, the guest room door at the side of the dining table opened and Inger and Marie were ushered out in their petticoats.

"You'll sit at the table and be quiet, while we wait for….." Susannah stopped short as she noticed the state of the others.

Ben, Joe and Hoss were keeping in the background, trying their best to control the laughter that was ready to burst. Ben managed to take a deep breath and said, "What happened here?"

Adam explained where he had found them and what they were doing. He was not pleased with the scene being displayed in front of Sam and Ellen. He so wanted them to like the girls. But he was aware of the slight grins on their faces, so he thought perhaps all was not lost.

Susannah rushed into the kitchen and returned with towels. "Into the bedroom here you three and we'll get you dried out."

All three girls slowly made their way into the bedroom, Susannah following, shut the door.

"Don't be long, the dinner is very nearly on the table," Ben called.

"Two minutes," Susannah shouted through the door. And within a few minutes Mags, Connie and Jenny came through the door, now they too were dressed only in their petticoats and bare-footed.

"Okay everyone, please take a seat and let's begin our dinner." Ben announced.

Adam carried Abby across to the table and sat her down next to him, and placed Mags on his lap, while everyone else found a seat. As there really was not enough room for everyone to sit, the children sat on their parents laps, except Beth and Connie, who was accorded a chair of their own.

"I hope you don't mind this arrangement, Sam." Adam said. "We're usually more respectable at the table. And I apologise for this inelegant show of manners."

"Oh, please, Adam," Ellen voiced, "no apology needed. We are thrilled to see the girls acting like the children they should be, meaning being a little mischievous **.** "

"Yes. A house needs to be lively, don't you think?" Sam added, with a wink to Adam.

As everyone around the table started to grin and laugh a little, Ben said Grace, and eventually everyone's plate was filled.

Following dinner, the girls were put into clean dresses, borrowed from Beth and Mags, who always had duplicate clothes at the Ponderosa. Inger and Marie were dressed ready for bed. Sam and Ellen took Connie and Jenny outside to get better acquainted. They made their way to the very pond where the girls had previously been playing.

"Let's sit on the grass and enjoy the scene before us," Ellen suggested.

Once they were all seated, Sam began. "I believe Ben has told you why we're here?"

"Yes." Connie answered.

"And how do you feel about it?" Ellen asked.

"Well, we think it sounds good," Connie said, "but you might change your mind when you know what I done."

"We already know about your past life." Ellen said in trying to ease her mind. "None of that was your fault."

Jenny spoke up. "We was made to do it."

"I know sweetheart. But let's not dwell on the past. The future is what we should be looking toward" Ellen spoke from the heart.

"Now, perhaps you should know a little about us," Sam offered.

"Uncle Ben said you have chickens," Jenny said enthusiastically. "I can feed chickens, Uncle Hop Sing showed me how."

"That sounds like you enjoyed feeding them," Ellen said.

"I did."

"But Jenny," Sam said, touching Jenny's hand, "we don't just want you so you can help with our chickens, we want you so we can give you a home and become a family."

"You'd go to school, where you'll see Beth and Mags. And I know you're already good friends and like to get into mischief," Ellen said, gently laughing. Both girls lowered their eyes and studied the ground for a moment.

"We need to get to know each other to see if you would care to become a part of our family." Sam told them. "We are not forcing you in any way. The decision is yours to make."

Then Ellen said, "we would like you to come and stay with us for a few days, so you can see our home. Hopefully it would help you to make up your minds."

"That sound nice." Connie said.

"Can we come tomorrow?" Jenny asked, getting more excited at the prospect.

"I think we should wait just a couple of days so Mr Cole and I can get our home ready to receive you," Ellen told them.

"Okay." Jenny said.

And so they spent a pleasant few hours asking questions of each other, the children being on their best behaviour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A month had passed and Connie and Jenny were now happily living with Mr and Mrs Cole, having talked together and decided they liked them and their home and very much liked it they hoped they that they would be living there for ever in Virginia City, or near enough, and best of all they could still see Beth and Mags. Jenny had been told that she and Mags would be enrolling in school after the summer break. Sam and Ellen were awaiting the results of their adoption application, hoping all would go as planned.

"These things take time," Ben had told them. "You have to be patient."

"I'm running out of patience, Sam." Ellen confessed.

"We know it will eventually go through and we have them with us now, so let's enjoy life now with our two girls." Sam tried to reassure her.

"I know you're right. I just need it to be permanent. Should we ask them if they would like to change their names to ours?"

"Yes," Sam concurred. "I hope they agree. It would make our family complete."

And so, at supper that night, they asked them. Connie was the one to speak first.

"I think we would like that, eh Jen?"

"Yes please." Jenny seemed excited at the prospect.

"Well, you know we've sent off the papers of application to adopt you both," Sam told them. "But there is a but. It may take some time. You see a judge has to approve the application and we'll all have to be present ourselves when he comes to Virginia City."

"He will want to ask you a few questions," Ellen added.

"Oh." Jenny cried. "What if we say the wrong thing?"

"I don't think you'll do that. The judge will ask you very easy questions and all you have to do is answer truthfully.

Sam let Ellen do the talking.

"Now that summer school break is nearly over, you still have plenty of time to make more friends, besides Beth and Mags. There'll be picnics and church get togethers. We're going to have get you two enrolled at school."

"How do you feel about all of that?" Sam asked.

"It sounds good, but I'm scared too." Connie spoke up.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. If at any time you feel scared or nervous, and that goes for you too, Jenny, you just come to me or Ellen and tell us what is upsetting you, and we'll see what can be done."

"Just trust us girls," Ellen said. "We'll keep you safe and loved."

The two girls held hands under the table and squeezed.

…..

The following week a telegram arrived informing them that Judge Trent would be arriving in two days, which flew the Cole household into a panic.

"That soon?" Sam was astounded.

"I can't believe it," Ellen cried. "We could be adoptive parents within a week.

"Not could be, will be." Sam declared.

…

Unbeknown to Sam and Ellen, Ben had wired his friend Judge Trent and apprised him of the situation and asked if he could favour him in speeding up the process, and of course inviting him to stay at the Ponderosa during his visit. Judge Trent had sent a telegram to Ben confirming his early arrival.

…...

Abby was now recovering well and beginning to do things in the house. She had accepted the children's apology and hoped now that Beth would see her as a friend as well as a mother.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be doing housework, sweetheart?" Adam asked her as they rose from bed that morning.

"Yes, Adam. And if I feel hurt in my ankle, I will sit down and rest. I promise."

"Well, okay then." Adam had now almost dressed except for his shirt as he started shaving.

Abby had dressed and was placing her feet in her slippers, as they were the softest footwear for her to use at the moment. Then with a cheeky grin on her face she quietly tiptoed over to where Adam was shaving, waited for him to dip the razor in the water to clean off, then lightly swatted his backside.

"Hey, watch yourself. I tend to retaliate when someone hits me." Adam playfully replied. "And you could have caused me to cut myself."

"Nah, I waited 'til the razor was away from your face, although to see you with bits of paper all over your face would have been hilarious." Abby speedily left the bedroom, well as fast as her ankle would allow, before Adam decided on pay back.

And as Adam continued with his shaving he thought on how well they were getting on as a family. Beth seemed to be improving where Abby was concerned. And Abby had told him how well Beth had apologised to her, and Mags too, and happy she was that at last they were beginning to come together as a family.

That evening as they were eating supper, Adam informed everyone that he would be away from home for one day as he had to go to Carson City with Ben for a meeting concerning a timber contract.

"When will you be going?" Abby asked.

"Next Tuesday. Be back Wednesday evening."

"Can you buy me something?" Mags begged.

"Mags!" Abby scolded. "You don't ask for things like that."

"Why not?" Beth elbowed Mags in her side, trying to warn her not to take it any further.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"No need for that Beth." Her daddy told her. "And you, young lady, should learn not to ask for things. Besides I believe it's somebody's birthday next month and I think you'll be expecting a present then too? Am I right?"

"Oh yes. Everybody gets a present on their birthday," Mags said with a great big smile on her face. "What are you getting me?"

Abby looked across to Adam who just rolled his eyes.

"Mags, your Daddy just explained to you that you should not ask for things."

"Right." Adam added. "You'll just have to wait and see, but if I find you have been a naughty girl, then maybe you won't be getting a present at all."

Mags just looked down at her plate and pouted. "I'll be good."

"That's what I like to hear." Adam said. "Now eat up and maybe we'll have time for a story before you have to go to bed."

And Mags did just that.

…..

Tuesday arrived and Abby was busy packing up some food for the journey. Adam was busy saddling Sport. The girls were playing together. Beth was teaching Mags how to use a skipping rope.

"Abby," Adam called to the house, "I'm about ready to go."

"Coming," Abby shouted back, as she came out through the front door. "Here, put this in your saddle bag. I think there's enough for both you and your father."

"I expect Hop Sing has given Pa enough food to last a week, knowing him," he chuckled.

"Well, too much is better than too little." Once the food was in the saddle bag, she reached up to kiss him goodbye.

"I shall miss that," Adam said, once the kiss was over.

"It's only going to be one night. For goodness sake, control yourself." She admonished. "After all, it will be the same for me."

"Beth, Mags." He shouted. "I'm leaving now."

The two girls ran from behind the house and Mags headed straight for Adam and launched herself up into his arms.

"I'll miss you. Don't be home late, 'cos I want to see you before I go to bed."

"I'll try not to be." He gave her cheek a long kiss and put her down on the ground and turned around. "Beth," he held out his arms for her. "Aren't you going to let me kiss you goodbye?"

"Of course, Daddy." And she too ran to him. He lifted her up just as he had Mags and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

Then whispering said, "look after your Mamma, watch out she doesn't overdo it with her ankle."

"I will, Daddy." And she kissed him back. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, sweetheart," and with one more kiss placed her on the ground. He mounted Sport turned in the saddle to look at his fine family. But Abby couldn't resist one more kiss and stretched up to Adam as far as she could go forcing him to bend right down over Sport's side. The kiss was sweet, but before Adam rose back in the saddle, he whispered in her ear, "Behave yourself while I'm gone."

"What's the fun in that." She whispered back.

He gave her his raised eyebrow and caressed her cheek then raised himself back up, "I'll see you all tomorrow night. Bye." And off he went to the Ponderosa to meet up with Ben.

…..

Later that morning Abby and the girls made their way into Virginia City. Beth and Mags were going to visit with Connie and Jenny while Abby said she had some shopping to do and would meet them at the Cole house. But Abby had a secret visit to make.

Paul Martin gave her the news she wanted to hear. Yes, she was pregnant and was probably six or seven weeks along.

"The baby will probably be due next April. The middle of, I should say."

"Thank you Dr Martin. I hope Adam will be pleased."

"Why shouldn't he be? Of course he'll be pleased." Paul said, hoping to appease any worries Abby was having. …..

"What did you buy, Mamma,?" Mags cried once Abby was sitting at the Cole house.

"Some wrapping paper and a few other things, but nothing for you and the girls…."

"Oh." Mags' pout showed everyone how much she wanted a present.

"But I was teasing." Abby bent down and reached in her basket and produced four small paper bags and handed one to each of the girls. "Not to be eaten all at once. I hope this is alright with you Ellen."

"Oh yes, of course." Ellen replied. "We certainly don't want to spoil our lunch, do we? You may have one now and then perhaps I should hold on to them until after lunch."

"That's a good idea, Ellen. I think I'll do the same." Abby then held out her hand and once Beth and Mags had chosen the one candy they could have, they handed the bags to Abby.

"But how will you know whose is whose?" Mags piped up.

"Okay, a good point." So Abby ripped one of the bags across the top. "Now, this is Beth's and the untorn one is yours,

Mags. Okay?"

"Yes." Mags answered.

"Now, why don't you girls go off and play while your Mamma and I talk and have a cup of coffee." Ellen suggested.

"You can show Beth and Mags how well you look after the chickens."

"Good idea," Connie said. "Come on, let's go." They all rushed out of the house.

"It's so good to see how well Connie and Jenny have settled in with you." Abby said to Ellen.

"Yes. I think they've grown to like us, and guess what, Judge Trent is arriving in two days."

"Oh, wonderful news. They'll officially be yours soon."

"I have to tell you that I'm very nervous that the judge won't agree to the adoption and we'll lose the girls."

"Nonsense. He'll be able to see the loving home you have made for them. I'm sure he will not hesitate in approving your application. Don't worry, Ellen. Everything will turn out for the best, I just know it."

"I wish I had your confidence, Abby."

"Would you like us to be here for the hearing? It would be no trouble at all."

"Oh, would you. That would be a great comfort to me." Ellen replied. "Sam doesn't think there'll be a problem and is taking it all in his stride."

"Well, that's men for you, but I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't as nervous as you. Men tend to keep their feelings to themselves, particularly when they are trying their best at allaying the fears of their wives."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do." Abby leaned across and took Ellen's hands in hers and squeezed. "Now tell me of the new drapes you've been making for the girl's bedroom."

…..

Judge Trent arrived as promised and was sat reading through the application again while waiting for all the parties to arrive. He always wanted to be fully conversant with everything in advance of meeting any applicants first.

In the meantime, Ben, Abby and Adam were with Sam and Ellen and the girls giving them their support.

"I think it's time we left to see Judge Trent." Ben informed them. "Don't worry girls, he may look grumpy, as judges should, but inside he's a good man and will hear you all out. All you have to do is answer his questions."

"Right, Ben," said Sam, who was having a hard time controlling his nervousness. "Let's go then." Sam and Ellen each took a hand of the girls and made their way to the front door.

"Oh, Adam," Abby said, "they're so nervous of losing the girls. I wasn't very good at lessening their fears."

"You can only do so much, sweetheart. But they'll do fine. It will be celebrations tonight, you'll see." And with his hand in the small of her back, he manoeuvred her through the door.

…

Judge Trent sat at his desk with all the relevant papers in front of him.

"Come on in everyone," he called, "and let's get organised. Please take a seat and introduce yourselves."

"Thank you Judge Trent. I am Samuel Cole and this is my wife Ellen."

"Girls," Ellen encouraged them to stand.

"I'm Connie Roberts."

"And I'm Jenny Roberts."

The Judge studied all four of them and said, "Welcome one and all. You may sit again children." He then picked up the adoption papers and studied them for a few minutes. "Now tell me Mr Cole, what have you to offer these two children?"

Sam made to stand. "Please Mr Cole, this is an official and unofficial hearing, please remain seated." The Judge kindly said.

"Thank you, your Honour." He took a deep breath and continued. "My wife and I welcomed Connie and Jenny into our home for the sole purpose of getting them acquainted with us and our home. We had come to the conclusion that the end result in all of this would be the girls' decision."

Ellen was worried that Sam wasn't replying to the Judge's question, and spoke up, "Your Honour…."

"Yes, Mrs Cole."

"May I say something in answer to your question?" She asked.

"Of course, Mrs Cole. Speak freely."

"Thank you, your Honour. I would like to say that we have a home devoid of children and it was our dearest wish to fill our home with children, but unfortunately, we believed that would never be the case, until we were introduced to Connie and Jenny who, we understand were destined for the orphanage. We can offer a good home, a Christian home with as much love and joy we can bestow. They are being enrolled for school in time for the Autumn term. We have introduced them to our church and friends there and they have made several friends. As you know they have not had a normal upbringing and we want to change that and give them the chance to know what a proper life is like. I apologise for rattling on, but I wanted you to know how we feel."

Ben was sitting admiring both Sam and Ellen. He knew they were doing a wonderful job in front of the Judge, and was quite sure Andrew had already made up his mind.

"Thank you, Mrs Cole." The Judge rose from his chair and made his way towards the children and finally sat next to them. "Now, Jenny, may I call you Jenny?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied in a very quiet voice.

"Will you come and sit on my lap so we can talk?"

Jenny looked at Sam and once he nodded his head, yes, she shyly went to the Judge and sat on his lap.

"Now tell me, Jenny. Do you like living with Mr and Mrs Cole?"

"Oh, yes." Then Jenny forgot to be nervous and spouted forth. "Did you know we share a bedroom and Mr Cole said if we are allowed to stay he is going to add on to his house and then we'll have a bedroom each."

"No, I didn't know. That sounds grand. A girl needs privacy at times."

"What privacy, Sir?" Jenny asked.

"Well, it means to be on your own, away from others."

"Why would I want to be alone?"

"There are many reasons. For instance, you might need privacy to be able to concentrate on your homework."

"Oh I know about homework. Mrs Cole told me all about that."

"She did? Well that's good, because when you start school you'll be given homework to do. That all helps with your learning."

"Yes. But I didn't tell you about the chickens."

"Chickens?" Judge Trent was wondering what was coming next.

"Yes. Did you know they lay eggs and I collect them for Mrs Cole to sell. She makes money that way, you know? I know how to look after the chickens, Mrs Cole showed me how."

"Well, sounds as though you like looking after the chickens."

"Oh yes. I have a special favourite and she lets me pet her…."

"Jenny, I don't think the Judge…" Ellen was stopped by the Judge holding up his hand.

"No, Mrs Cole, Jenny can tell me anything she wants," then looking down at Jenny, he said, "and I would love to hear about your pet, but perhaps we should give Connie a turn so I can get to know her also."

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I said the wrong thing." Jenny said, looking a little sad that she had spoiled their chances of being adopted.

"No, Jenny. You have not said the wrong thing, bless you. Now you go and sit with Mr and Mrs Cole while I talk with Connie, alright?"

"Okay." She got down from the Judge's lap and sat back down between Mr and Mrs Cole.

Connie stood up and made her way to the Judge. "I think I'm a bit too big to sit on your lap. Can I just stand?"

The Judge smiled. "Of course you may stand. I can see you are a big girl now and sitting on my lap is a bit silly."

"Thank you Mr. Judge."

"Tell me, how do you like living with Mr and Mrs Cole?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know the right words but I'll just say I like it very much."

"Anything special you like about it?"

"Yes, all of it. I feel safe and loved. That's something I've not had before and I like it. I know I love them, but is it too early to say that?"

The Judge took both of Connie's hands in his. "That's a wonderful thing to say, Connie, and no, it's never too early to tell someone that you love them."

"Oh, good. I was worried about that."

"So tell me, are you looking forward to school?"

"Yes, Sir. I will be able to learn things. Mrs Cole has been helping us learn the letters and numbers. And we have Beth and Mags to go to school with."

"Who are Beth and Mags?"

"They're our best friends. We met them on the journey here from San Francisco. Mr and Mrs Cartwright is their father and mother."

"Excuse me your Honour," Ben had to speak up. "That's Mr and Mrs Adam Cartwright, here," indicating Adam and Abby, "not myself, in case you were wondering." Judge Trent just smiled and winked at Ben.

"Well," the Judge announced and stood up and went back to his desk, I think the time has come for me to make my decision and I have no hesitation is approving the adoption. So I'll just sign these papers and we're all set to go."

"Excuse me, your Honour," Sam stood up and spoke. "We have discussed a name change, well addition really, with the girls and we have their approval, for Cole to be added to their names."

The Judge looked up and asked the two girls, "Is that correct, Connie and Jenny?"

"Yes, Sir," they both answered.

"Very well, so be it." The Judge then added the Cole name to the documents and signed. In handing over the documents, he stood and said, "congratulations Cole family. May God bless you in all that you do and accomplish." He held out his left hand with the documents and shook Sam's hand with the other. The same with Ellen. "Go now and be happy."

The Cole family happily left the Judge's office with Adam and Abby, while Ben went up to Andrew and shook his hand. "I knew there would be no problem, Andrew. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I could see at once how happy the girls were with Mr and Mrs Cole."

"So, get yourself rested while I join the others for a celebratory lunch. I'll pick you up at, say, three, and drive you to the Ponderosa for your stay with us."

"Sounds good, Ben. I'll see you at three."

"Fine. Thanks again for giving us your valuable time out of your busy schedule."

"Not a problem, Ben. It was worth it to see such happiness and a grand future for Connie and Jenny." ….

Ben joined the Cole family for their celebratory luncheon at the International Hotel, courtesy of Ben himself.

Sam rose with his glass of wine. "I wish to propose a toast to Ben and Adam and Abby for their generous support throughout and also for this meal. Without you I don't think we would all be together as a family. To the Cartwrights." Then Sam and Ellen rose and cried, "to the Cartwrights."

"And before we start our meal I have another surprise for you." Ben stood and waved to the waiter who in turn went to the door of the restaurant and invited the other girls to join them. Beth and Mags all came through the door to join the others in their celebration.

"I think we'll now move to the bigger table over there which will accommodate us all." Ben informed the company.

Connie ran over to Beth and Jenny to Mags. "We're here to stay," Connie told them.

"We've been adopted." Jenny cried.

"I'm so glad. Now we can be friends for ever." Beth said, hugging Connie. Mags and Jenny did the same.

"Come on girls, we need to eat," Adam called. "You can do all the talking you want once we've eaten."

So once again everyone was sitting and chatting and enjoying their meal.

Sam and Ellen were so happy with how things turned out for them. A new adventure is about to begin, Ellen thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **I wish to thank Adamsbabygirl, Jasper'sMom, Adamsgal, Linda Weir, Islaboe, Flabirder and Nappy51**

 **for their kind reviews. You are very generous in your comments. Please note I am writing at a much slower pace as I also enjoy reading other author's stories.**

Adam had been away helping out on a cattle drive with his father and brothers and not expected back for two more days and Abby thought this was the perfect opportunity to put her plan into operation. Having previously arranged with Ellen Cole for Mags to spend the night there, being a Friday night and no school the next day, she hoped that Beth would be in a receptive mood for her little surprise.

While Abby and Beth were eating their supper, Abby asked Beth how school went that day.

"It was good. I have two new books to read by Christmas and more next year."

"That sounds lovely." Abby stated. "You must tell me about them after you've read them."

"Okay."

Abby felt Beth was still not too comfortable with her, but after tonight she was hoping to see a subtle change in her. They finished their meal.

"Beth, sweetheart, will you help me with the dishes tonight, I feel a little tired."

"Yes. Is your ankle still hurting you?" She asked.

"No, not really." Abby answered. "Just being mindful of it though. Thank you for asking."

With the dishes washed and dried, Abby asked Beth to sit with her for a moment.

"But I have homework to do."

"It can wait for tonight, you can do it tomorrow. I've something important to say to you. Please, come and sit beside me."

So Beth cautiously approached the settee in front of the fireplace, wondering what Abby, that is Mamma, was going to say, and sat.

"Thank you, Beth. I've been wanting to talk with you for some time…"

"Have I done something wrong?" Beth asked, beginning to worry where this was going.

"No, sweetheart. You've done nothing wrong. In fact it's probably me that's been doing the wrong thing."

"How come?"

"By marrying your father and making you feel bad and for making you think your Daddy doesn't love you any more, but I'm hoping you know that's not true."

"Yes, Daddy has told me that he loves me."

"Good, because I have something for you that I hope you will like."

"Oh?"

"Just wait here one moment and I'll be right back," Abby told her as she stood up and went into the other room. She quickly returned with a wrapped gift. Holding it out to Beth, she said, "This is for you."

Beth took the gift from Abby as she sat down again by her side. "For me, you bought something for me?"

"Well, some, but not all of it. Go on and open it," Abby encouraged.

Beth carefully unwrapped the paper but what she found inside took her breath away.

"Oh! My…..my mother."

"Yes," Abby said. She was fighting a tear in the hope that Beth would like her gift.

"You drew her picture for me."

"I know we haven't got along very well, and I want you to know I'm not here to take her place. I could never do that. Your mother will always be your mother."

"It's her face and her favourite dress. How did you know?"

"Your father told me a little about her and I drew her from a picture your father has of her."

"Oh, Mamma, you did this for me?" Beth now had tears in her eyes and was trying hard not to cry.

"Yes, just for you, to keep by you in your room, or wherever you'd like to put it."

"Thank you. I'd like to keep it on my bedside table. Will that be all right?"

"Of course. I can see you loved her very much and I want you to tell me, that is, if you want to, to tell me all about her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'd like to get to know your mother, Catherine, such a lovely name. And in some way thank her for allowing me to become a second mother to you and Mags. Just know that I'm here for you and if ever you want to talk to me about anything that's worrying you, please do so. I'm here to help you in any way I can. You and Mags are a precious gift that God has given me and I intend to cherish you both for ever."

Beth suddenly had a thought. "Are you going to paint another picture for Mags?"

"No, I don't think so. Well not right now."

"Mags was too little to remember her, but she'll ask me about this painting when she sees it."

"Then you can explain it's your mother. She may not understand fully as she's a little young, but one day she will and you can tell her all about your mother, and if then she wants a picture of her too, I'll be happy to paint one."

"I'm real sorry for how I was with you before, and for getting you hurt, but now I see you differently. You are a kind lady and I love you for how you've helped us all." And with that she placed the picture on the settee behind her and leaned across and hugged Abby and kissed her cheek.

Emotions arose in Abby as she hugged Beth back. "Thank you, Beth, for saying that. Now we must put all those past feelings behind us and begin again. What do you say?"

They came out of their hug. "Yes, I'd like that Mamma."

"And I like hearing you call me that." They hugged a second time and held each other a long time both sensing their need in one another.

"Now," Abby said, "before it's time for bed, would you do me a favour and read to me?"

"Yes, Mamma. I have a new book upstairs to read for school."

"Oh, that's lovely. That sounds just about right. A new book for a new start."

"Oh yes, I didn't think of it like that. I'll go and fetch it."

And while Beth ran upstairs, Abby was thinking how glad she was that she and Beth had come to a beautiful understanding and glad her painting did the trick and, with a grin, she thought how glad that Adam wasn't there to see Beth run up the stairs and lay the law down. How pleased Adam will be when he returns home to see the change in Beth. A happy change.

…

Meanwhile Mags was having a wonderful time with Connie and Jenny and both Sam and Ellen were very happy at seeing how well their girls were settling in and already beginning to feel like a family. This was the first time the children had anyone over to stay over night and were enjoying their excitement with them.

"Well, girls. It's time for bed," Ellen called.

"Yes, okay." Jenny sighed. "Mags is sleeping with me in my bed, isn't she?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Now I want you to get ready for bed, and if you're good I'll read you a story. How's that?"

"Oh yes please, Daddy always reads a bedtime story," Mags told Ellen, then, "except when I'm in trouble."

"Well, you're not in trouble at the moment, so I think a story is in order." Ellen told her.

The girls ran off to the bedroom, Jenny more excited as she had never had a friend stay over before, it was all new to her.

Sam turned to Connie and said, "I'm sorry your own bedroom isn't finished yet, so I hope you don't mind sharing with those two."

"No, I don't mind, but they'd better not start whispering and giggling, keeping me awake." Connie grumbled.

"If they do, tell them they'll be in trouble with me if they don't stop. Okay."

"Yes, Daddy. I'll tell them."

"Off you go then. Goodnight, sweetheart." Sam leaned forward and kissed Connie's forehead.

"Goodnight." And Connie too made her way to the bedroom.

"Oh Sam," Ellen whispered, "how blessed we are to have those girls."

"I wouldn't count your chickens just yet. They've yet to settle right in first."

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"They are children and children can get into all kinds of mischief. We must be ready for that." He replied.

"I can't see them getting into trouble, they are good girls." Ellen stood and made her way to the girls' bedroom.

"We'll see," he said to himself.

"Story time I think." And left Sam to himself.

…..

A few days later when everyone was back home, Adam noticed a difference in Beth. He felt she was genuinely acting towards Abby in a better way, as if she had now accepted Abby as her new Mamma. He was immensely pleased. Mags had enthusiastically gabbled all of her news about her stay with the Cole family. Adam and Abby had some difficulty keeping up. Life at Evergreens was extraordinarily good. This of course was not expected to last, according to Adam's thinking.

A few nights later as Abby and Adam sat in their own comfortable chairs, the girls being in bed, Adam smiled over at Abby.

"What?" She said, seeing a thoughtful expression on Adam's face.

"I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"You."

"What have I done now?" She asked, a little concerned at what Adam was going to say.

"I was wondering how you would feel about having an active job in the running of Evergreens?"

"What sort of job. It would have to be something I could manage without you helping me all the time."

"It would be a job for you alone, once I've shown you what's what."

"Well then, tell me, don't keep me in suspense." She stood up and made her way over to Adam's lap and sat down.

"Well, now let's see. You told me how you used to work at the bank in Paradise. Working on the accounts of the customers of the bank…."

"Yes, come on Adam, out with it." Abby was getting irritated at him for delaying in telling her what job he had in mind for her. So she lightly punched him on his upper arm.

"Hey, no need for that. I think maybe I should leave this conversation 'til tomorrow, for that."

"Don't you dare, or you'll be sleeping on the settee tonight."

"Alright, alright, you win. I was wondering if you would like to keep the books here at Evergreens. I only need to show you my method and you can take it from there. What do you think. Do you think you would you like to do this?"

"Oh, Adam. I know I would and it certainly would help me to know I can contribute to the running of the ranch. It would give me pleasure to know that I can relieve you of this work knowing how tired you are sometimes when you've finished for the day and then have to sit down and work on the books. You'd be able to relax more in the evenings." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Now that's a reaction I can live with," he said, and kissed her back, hard and long. They held each other tightly.

Abby felt guilty at not telling Adam her news and thought perhaps now was the time to reveal all.

"Er, Adam. I think I ought to tell you something," she said.

"You've changed your mind already?"

"No. Will you just hear me out? I hope what I have to tell you will make you happy."

"So now it's you punishing me for keeping you waiting. Come on, no more, tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm pregnant," Abby came right out with it.

"What, how…"

"I need to tell you how?"

"Sorry, I'm just shocked, I never expected…..Oh, Abby, that's wonderful news," he said, giving her a further kiss. "When are we to expect the new baby, do you know?"

"Yes, I went to Dr Martin when you were away and he confirmed my suspicions. And to answer your question, baby is due mid April."

"Oh my darling. Did Paul say everything was all right?"

"Yes. But he wants to see me once a month unless something crops up in the meantime. Says he likes to keep an eye on all pregnant mothers and to give advice, hoping to ensure an easier confinement."

"Right, and we'll make sure you follow his instructions to the letter."

"Oh, you're not going to be bossy are you?"

"If need be, yes. I want you to have a safe and healthy pregnancy as possible. And we'll involve the girls in helping you around the house when things get a little tough for you, as I know they will." Adam told her.

"Adam, we must tell the girls. Will you do it? I think it will come better from you." Abby was trying to avoid the situation, worrying about the girls' reaction.

"No, sweetheart, we'll tell them together. But I already know they will be thrilled."

"Oh. And how do you know that?"

"Because Miss Mags has asked if we could get her a little sister, so she wouldn't be the baby anymore." This made them both chuckle. "And on a more serious note, I have noticed there is a difference in Beth's attitude towards you that I find pleasing. And I feel confident she will be pleased. So tell me, has something being going on in my absence?"

"Maybe…"

"Come on, out with it."

"We had a little talk and…. but it will be easier if I showed you." So Abby got up and quietly they entered Beth's bedroom. Then whispering, Abby told him, "be quiet, I don't want to wake her." She went over to her bedside table and opened the drawer and took out the painting she'd made of Beth's mother, Catherine. Adam stared open-mouthed then looked at Abby.

"When…..?" But Abby shssed him and led him out of the bedroom.

Then once they were again sitting, with Abby back on Adam's lap, she told him, "I wanted Beth to know she could talk to me about her mother and I thought my painting of Catherine would please her, letting her know that I was not planning on taking over from her mother, but more of a friend and Mamma if she so wanted."

"Abby that was so thoughtful of you." Adam said, kissing her. "I know she resented the fact that you would be her new mother and it seems you so wonderfully set her mind at rest. But why is the drawing in her drawer and not on display where she can view it, where we all can see it?"

"I think she thought you would not approve."

"Not approve?" Adam was a little disconcerted to hear that. "I would never want her to think that we're not allowed to speak of Catherine. Like Pa said, 'always keep a little space in your heart for those you've loved and lost'. Oh my love, how glad I am that I have you in my life and that of the girls." They sat there a while longer with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Time for bed, I think," Adam said, as he stood up with Abby in his arms.

"You can put me down you know, I'm quite capable of walking up the stairs on my own."

"I know that, I just like having you in my arms." He gave her a chaste kiss then and continued up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - October time**

 **Once again I have to thank all of my Reviewers for their fabulous comments. You all keep me wanting to write more. Thanks again. NB: I've guessed the money issue.**

Both Mags and Jenny were now attending school and becoming ever close friends. As were Beth and Connie. Especially Connie who was so excited at going to a proper school and was eager to learn. Even though she was of similar age to Beth, but because of her lack of schooling, she was in a lower class, needing to catch up to her peers, and this she was striving to do. It would take a lot of doing, but she had Beth to help her as well as her Ma and Pa, who encouraged her in every way.

Ellen Cole's birthday was coming up and Connie wanted to get her something, and so, with Jenny's help, she contrived a plan. She had seen a brooch in the mercantile and knew she wanted to get it for her Ma. But how? She didn't have enough money to buy it. Jenny had long since watched her big sister snatching things from unsuspecting people and knew how it was done, but she couldn't do it alone. So one day at lunchtime she took Jenny across the school yard and sat her down on the ground.

"I need your help Jenny," she said.

"Oh, what?" Jenny started to get excited.

"It's Ma's birthday soon and I want to get her a present, but I need your help to get it."

"How? What do you mean?" Jenny was now very curious.

"Well, tomorrow after school Ma has asked me to get a few things from the mercantile. She said she'd have a short list ready by then."

"So why do you need my help?" Jenny asked.

"I want you to give Mr Walters the list while I go search for Ma's present."

"I can do that."

"But I want you to do something else."

"Oh, what?"

"Well, there's a stand next to the counter full of tins and I want you to knock it over."

"What for?" Jenny was puzzled by this request.

"Just do it, for me? Will you?" Connie said, in her best persuasive voice, almost pleading.

"Why?" Still not understanding.

"I want to look for Ma's present while Mr Walters' attention is somewhere else than on me."

"I don't understand. Why don't you want him to see…..oh…." it suddenly dawned. "You're going to steal it, aren't you?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of, you are or you aren't. Can't you just buy it? And what is it you want to …um take."

"No. I don't have enough money and it's a brooch I've had my eye on."

"How much do you need?" Jenny asked.

"Three dollars and fifty cents."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"I know, but I want to get it."

"I'll think about it, cos if Pa finds out I won't be able to sit for a month, and probably you won't either, once they find out."

"How can they. You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"I can't lie to Pa if he asks. That's another sin he doesn't like.

"Can't you do this just once. I'll repay you double if you'll help me." Connie begged.

"I'll let you know in the morning."

"Thanks Jenny. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Jenny looked at her as though she were stupid. "There's the bell. We'd better get in."

"Okay," Connie said, standing up and holding her hand out to Jenny to help her up, then shook her hand. "Partners in crime." And they marched back into the school.

…..

Ellen noticed Jenny was very quiet when she got home and wondered if she was ill.

"Jenny," she called, "are you alright. You're not feeling unwell are you?"

"No, Ma…just worried about my homework." There she'd done it…lied.

"Okay," Ellen said. "You get started on it and if you have trouble call me and we'll see what we can do. Or your Pa could help, if you prefer."

Jenny's 'No' came out like a scream. Then…. "No, I mean I don't want to bother Pa."

"Are you sure you feel well?" Ellen asked, concerned.

"Yes, thanks. I'd better get started." And with that she walked up the stairs to her room. …

The next day at school Mags noticed Jenny was very quiet and asked her if she was all right.

"I'm fine," Jenny answered, rather rudely.

"I only asked. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

"Yes, perhaps it's best. I have things to think about."

And with that Mags walked away and joined a number of girls who were playing skipping. …

Supper that night at the Evergreens had become the evening Adam and Abby had decided to tell the girls of the expected new arrival. So once they had finished their meal and were ensconced in front of the fire Adam approached the subject.

"Girls, we have something to tell you. Abby?" He wanted Abby to tell them and she gave him a look, not unlike one of Adam's look, when he was annoyed.

Just say it straight out, she thought. "I'm going to have a baby." Then she waited for the eruption. Both Mags and

Beth looked up astonished.

Mags was the first to speak as she rose from the floor, leaving her reading book and almost trampling on it. "You mean I'm going to have a new sister? Yeah!" Now she was jumping up and down on the spot, waving her arms in the air.

Abby turned to look at Beth, who was staring at her.

"When will the baby be born?" She quietly asked.

"Probably in the middle of April I should think." Abby answered, watching Beth closely and when she saw Beth's mouth turn into a smile, she breathed easier.

"There will be lots to do for the baby, make things, get a crib….but at least we have time." Beth told her.

"Yes, Beth, lots to do to prepare for. I had hoped you would be able to help me."

"Yes, I would love to."

And Abby leaned across the settee and hugged her and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear.

"I can help too." Mags cried, not wanting to be left out.

"Well, I know all about babies and how to look after them." Beth told Mags.

"And so do I." Mags said in a raised voice.

"No you don't."

"Do too"

"Enough you two before I have to take action." Adam scolded. "You'll both be able to help with the new baby." He smiled over at Abby.

"Of course. I'll be counting on you both." Abby confirmed.

"Why do we have to wait 'til April, why can't you bring the baby home now?" Mags asked, innocently.

Adam rose and picked Mags up and sat with her on his lap next to Abby and tried to explain.

"Because your Mamma has the baby in her tummy and it needs to grow before it can be born."

"Right here," Abby said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"How did it get in there?" Mags questioned were becoming hard to explain any fuller.

"Well," Abby then tried, "it only happens when a mommy and daddy are married and sleep in the same bed."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"That's right, and it takes nine months for a baby to grow. It's one of God's miracles." Abby further explained.

Beth stayed quiet throughout this but planned to ask her Daddy further on the matter.

"And there's one more thing, Mags," Adam said. "The baby might be a boy."

"Oh no," cried Mags.

"Why don't you want a little brother?" Adam questioned.

"Because they push and poke their tongues out at girls and don't play with them." Mags moaned.

"Have you had trouble with the boys in school?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Mags?" Adam, using his finger, tilted up her chin and looked her straight in the eye. "Please don't lie to me," he said.

"Well, only one. Raymond Stone. But he's nasty to all the girls, not just me."

"Have you done anything to annoy him?"

"No. Well, not really."

"Not really. What does that mean?" Adam now knew Mags had done something.

"I…I poked my tongue out at him."

"What did I tell you about being naughty in school."

Adam noticed Abby with a grin on her face.

"And that means all of you, ALL of you," he repeated, hoping the message got home to Abby also. It must have done as the grin disappeared off of her face. "I shall be keeping a list of misdemeanours in this household from now on."

"What are mismeeners, Daddy?" Mags asked.

"Misdemeanours, sweetheart. That means doing naughty things, like poking your tongue out at people."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daddy. I won't do it again."

"I hope you don't. In future just ignore him or there will be consequences."

"And that goes for all of you. Understand?"

"Then all at once, "Yes, Daddy, yes, Sir, yes, Daddy." And a salute from Abby. Adam gave her a warning look and Abby grinned at him in return.

Suddenly Mags spoke up about Jenny. "She was quite rude with me today."

"She wouldn't say what was wrong?" Abby asked.

"No, she wouldn't say anything. I said I'd leave her alone and she said 'yes, perhaps it's best. I have things to think about'. So I left her on her own and joined the other girls who were skipping."

"That seems odd," Adam said, "she's usually such a pleasant girl. Oh well, that females for you." Then Adam realised what he had just said and changed the subject before Abby could say anything. "Now time has gone on and I think it's time for young ladies to be in bed."

"Oh, but…." Adam only had to raise his eyebrow and tilt his head, "…..Yes, Daddy," from Beth. "Yes, Sir," from Mags, glad to get to bed without a swat this time.

Fifteen minutes later, all was at peace with just Adam and Abby sat in front of the fire.

"Beth was very quite during the announcement of the baby." Abby was a little concerned over it. "I thought we had bonded somewhat, but maybe this news has made her distant again."

"I think not, Abby. I have a feeling Beth is growing up before her time and I suspect she will be asking me more about how a baby gets in a mother's stomach."

"You think so?"

"Yep. I think she was protecting Mags by not asking any further question. But I hope she will ask you about these things, Abby, as her mother."

"She's very young for all that."

"Just some of the basic facts, sweetheart. And tell her not to listen to anyone else trying to tell her any different. If she has any further questions, tell her to always ask you." And then for reassurance Adam kissed her, thoroughly. …..

The next day after school, Connie and Jenny arrived home. Ellen gave Connie the list and basket and she and Jenny made there way over to the mercantile.

"Now you know what to do?" Connie asked.

"Yes, I know. Just don't like it."

"Never mind that. It will be a surprise for Ma, from us."

"Yes, I suppose. I just wish we had enough money to buy it."

Suddenly that gave Connie food for thought. Putting the basket down on the bench, she said, "Jen, just sit on this bench for a moment and I'll be straight back, okay?" Connie instructed.

"Alright, but where are you going?"

"Never mind, just sit and wait for me."

"Okay."

And Connie walked off and over to the saloon and waited by the swing doors. She waited a good fifteen minutes before a slightly inebriated man came through the swing doors. Just what Connie needed and in a flash she 'accidently' bumped into him.

"Sorry mister, wasn't lookin' where I was goin'."

"Watch it little girl, you could have done me a damage. Now get lost."

"Yes, Sir," and with a cheeky salute, Connie made her way back over to Jenny.

"You okay, Jen?"

"Yeah. Are we going in now?"

"Yep, but with a different plan."

"Oh. What?"

"You just give Mr Walters Ma's list and wait. No need to knock anything over. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Jenny, but looking at Connie with concern on her face. "What are you planning to do?"

"You just do as I told you and everything will be okay. Okay?"

"Alright, but I still don't like it."

"Never mind that, just do it."

So Jenny went in ahead of Connie, who immediately left her and disappeared down an aisle between two shelves, while Jenny went to the counter.

"Hello, Mr Walters," Jenny said, with her biggest smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss Jenny. What can I get you today?" Henry asked. He liked these two girls. But he had spied Connie going round the shelf and was half looking that way as Jenny spoke.

"Ma gave me a list for you. Not much on it though." And Jenny handed over the list to Henry.

"Fine." And looking at the list, "yes, it's only three items. I'll get them for you now." And he turned to get the items on the shelves behind him. As he turned back around he saw young Connie walking towards the counter.

"Here you are, just some sugar, oatmeal and coffee beans. That'll be sixteen cents."

Jenny handed over the money Ellen had given her and waited for the change.

"There's your change Miss Jenny."

"Thank you, Mr Walters."

"And you, Miss Connie, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes please. I like this and would like to buy it for our Ma's birthday tomorrow. We have saved up enough money to buy it. Can you wrap it up fancy please?"

"I most certainly can. That'll be two dollars and fifty cents."

And as Connie handed over three dollars Jenny's eyes opened like saucers, staring with her mouth open. Her hand had stopped in mid air as she was placing the food items in the basket. She then knew Connie had been up to her old tricks while she left her sitting on the bench. As Henry turned to wrap the present and get the change, Connie gave Jenny a look that said, 'keep your mouth shut'.

"Here you are Miss Connie, all neatly wrapped and your change."

"Thank you Mr Walters." And the two girls turned to walk out of the store.

"Give my best wishes to your Ma for her birthday tomorrow," Henry called after the girls.

"We will, thank you Mr Walters," Connie answered as they walked out through the door.

"I know what you did." Jenny said.

"You just keep your mouth shut. It's a little brooch, that's all." Connie told her.

"I just know they'll find out and then you'll be in trouble."

"We'll be in trouble, cos you know what I did. So it would be better you said nothin'. You hear?"

"I don't like it. I don't like it." Jenny was filling up with tears.

"And stop that right now. You'll give the game away."

Jenny wiped her eyes with her sleeve as they made their way back home.

They arrived home and as Jenny gave Ellen the basket Connie made her way into their bedroom to hide the brooch.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now you should do your homework before supper. It'll be about an hour before your Pa gets in."

"Okay, Ma." Ellen gave Jenny a kiss on her cheek and made her way into the kitchen while Jenny went into their bedroom.

"Did you give Ma the groceries?" Connie asked.

"I'm not talkin' to you. You're bad and I have to do my homework." Came Jenny's reply.

"Well, I had to get Ma something, after what they have done for us."

"But you stole that money, just like you used to and you said you wouldn't do it any more."

"Well just this once and I promise not to never do it again."

"Umph." From Jenny.

They each settled to their homework, only Jenny was having difficulty in concentrating as she was thinking too much at what they had done and was worrying about being found out and if their Pa would punish them. It all made her feel sad. …..

As Connie was an old hand at deceit it was easy for her to talk at the supper table and answer questions but with Jenny it was different and again Ellen noticed how quiet she was.

"Jenny, sweetheart, are you sure you're feeling all right?" Ellen asked. "You're not eating your food."

"Yes, Ma. I just worry over my school work and I want to do good," she answered.

"Do well, Jenny." Sam said. "You should say I want to do well, not good."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not all that hungry."

"No need to be sorry. You're still learning." Sam informed her. "But your Ma is right to ask. Your homework is not making you ill is it?"

"No, Pa. I just want to do go… well, but on my own without help. But I'll ask for help when I'm really stuck."

"Alright then. Eat a little more then you can go back to your homework."

"Thanks, Pa." Jenny was feeling relieved at being believed. Now she had told more lies. Oh, she was in so much trouble.

She had trouble sleeping that night. A bad conscience can do that every time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Once again I thank all you reviewers for your continued support. I'm taken up reading stories from all over the site, so my own story is taking longer to write. Hope you don't mind. Please have patience with me.**

At breakfast the next morning Jenny was nervous but Connie had a smile on her face. Once they were all sat down and said grace, Connie stood up and handed Ellen her birthday present.

"Happy Birthday, Ma, from both of us." She confidently said.

"Well, thank you girls, but what's this? I wasn't expecting a present." Ellen smiled as she opened her present.

Sam was surprised too, wondering what it was.

"Oh my." Ellen declared, on opening her present. "A brooch. how lovely. I'll treasure it always."

"And where did you get the money for that brooch?" Sam asked, knowing the girls couldn't have afforded it.

"Uncle Ben gave us some pocket money while we were staying with him. So we put it together and we found we had enough to buy it." Connie told him. Connie was lying through her teeth and Jenny knew it, but kept quiet throughout.

"Well that was very nice of Uncle Ben," Ellen said, "but you shouldn't have spent it all on me. It's a beautiful brooch and I'll keep it always. Thank you girls."

Sam wasn't feeling so calm about it all, especially seeing as Jenny wasn't joining in and remembering how quiet she has been. There's something going on here, he thought. His mind was becoming suspicious but he kept his thoughts to himself. ….

The following Sunday, the Coles and the Cartwrights met up after church. Ellen had invited everyone to their home for Sunday lunch. Joe and Hoss were away for a few days in Carson City on business, and had taken their families with them, so were not able to join them. In a way Ellen was pleased they were away, as there would never have been enough room to house them all. This got her thinking along the lines that maybe they should make their house bigger, perhaps with an upstairs. But it was a little early to be thinking along those lines.

"Come along in," Ellen invited.

"Thank you, Ellen," Abby replied. "It's very nice of you to invite us for lunch. And I'm glad we've become such

good friends."

"Yes, it's been good. Please come and sit down and I'll get you some coffee, or would you prefer tea?" Ellen offered.

"Either. Whichever you prefer. I like both," Abby answered.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute." Ellen said, nervously. She was a little anxious at having them here.

"There's no rush, Ellen, we have plenty of time."

So Ellen left her and Abby sat quietly, just as the four girls came rushing in and went straight to the bedroom. 'Little girls' she thought.

But Sam had waylaid Adam and Ben outside the front door.

"I needed to have a word, Ben." He said.

"Nothing wrong, is there Sam?" Ben asked.

"No. At least I don't think so, well I hope not."

"Just say it, Sam," Ben encouraged.

"I think I'll leave you to it and join the ladies inside." Adam said.

"No, Adam. I think you need to hear this in case others are involved." Sam was getting more and more agitated.

"Calm down, Sam," Adam told him. "It can't be all that bad."

"I hope not. But here goes." He took a deep breath. "I've had this niggling notion that my girls have been up to something."

"Oh," Ben said. "What is it you suspect?"

"Well, it was Ellen's birthday a couple of days ago, and the girls gave her a present. It was a brooch. It was very pretty and I wondered how the girls had got enough money to buy it, as it would have cost a few dollars at best.

Well, I asked them how they had the money to buy it and they said that you, Ben, had given them some whilst they were staying with you, and that they had put the money together and bought the brooch with it. I just need to know if that is the truth."

"Well," Ben said, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I didn't actually give them any money, just bought some things they needed."

"Oh, then they lied to me, as to how they got the money to buy the brooch." Sam said with sadness. "I think that leaves me to think they purloined the money somehow."

"You should have a talk to them," Adam said, "but not right now. Let's enjoy lunch and you can speak with them after we leave. I just hope my two were not involved in this."

"Let's hope not." Sam said. …

The lunch proved successful. Everyone was happy and talking around the table about the sermon and how the girls were doing in school. But eventually it was time for Ben and his family to return home. There were kisses and hugs all round as they were leaving.

"Bye, all you Cole's," Adam called. "See you soon."

Ben joined in the farewell. "Many thanks for the lunch Ellen, it was delicious."

Then with everyone waving goodbye the Cartwrights left on their journey home.

Connie and Jenny made their way back indoors while Sam stayed rooted to the spot. When Ellen turned to go inside and Sam didn't follow, she turned back, and putting her arms around him she said, "Are you alright, my love? You seemed quite quiet during lunch."

"I'm alright really, but I think we have a problem on our hands." Sam answered.

"Oh, is there a problem with the business?" She asked.

"No, no everything is fine in that respect, we are doing quite well and I hope at some time to be able to expand. Adam has been giving me some ideas."

"Then what's wrong. Tell me." Ellen was getting alarmed at not knowing what was going on.

"Come, let's sit on the porch bench." Sam took her hand and together they sat on the bench. Sam placed his other hand on top of Ellen's and held it tight. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the brooch the girls gave you was not paid for with money Ben gave Connie and Jenny while they were at the Ponderosa."

"Oh, then I don't understand. What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means they lied to us and worse, I'm concerned at where the money did come from to pay for the brooch?" Sam queried.

"Oh, Sam, you don't think they…."

"I don't want to think along those lines, but how else could they have gotten the money?"

"Oh my. What are you going to do Sam?"

"I'm going to have to confront them with my suspicions and demand to know where the money came from."

"I wonder if that's why Jenny has been so quiet lately." Ellen thought out loud.

"Possibly. If they've done something wrong, and I suspect they have, then as their father I'll have to deal with it."

"Oh, Sam. You don't mean punishment? They're just children."

"And discipline comes to all children in the end. We both can attest to that."

"Yes, I suppose. It's the only way to teach right from wrong."

"Right, Ellen. I don't want to leave this any longer, I just wanted to wait until I could have a word with Ben to confirm my suspicions and confirm them he did. He told me that he did not give the girls any money during their stay on the Ponderosa. He said he just bought all that they needed."

"Whatever they did, we now know it was something bad and possibly illegal." Ellen now put her other hand on top of Sam's.

"We must be united in this. This is not something I'll enjoy. In fact I'm afraid they will hate me for punishing them, as I will have to do, I fear."

"They are our children now, Sam, for better or worse and we love them. We just need to tell them that to ease their minds to the contrary."

"Yes, you're right, sweetheart. What would I do without you?" Sam leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "Lets get this over with then."

"Yes." And together they stood and arm in arm went in through the front door. …..

As the Cartwright's journeyed home, Adam felt he should speak to his daughters about what Sam had told them. After dropping Ben off at the Ponderosa they continued on to Evergreens.

Once Adam had seen to the horse and buggy he entered the house where everyone was settling down in front of the fireplace. Adam joined them.

"Anyone want a drink?" Abby asked.

But before anyone could answer, Adam spoke. "We can all have a drink in a moment. I have something to discuss with Beth and Mags."

Both Mags and Beth looked up in surprise, as well as Abby.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Mags cried, standing up.

"I didn't say you had. I just want some questions answered." He picked Mags up and sat her down on his lap.

"What is this about, Adam?" Abby asked.

"Mr Cole told your grandpa and me about a present his girls bought for their mother and I wondered if either of you know anything about it?" He asked.

"No, Pa. Is something wrong?" Beth asked.

"What about you, Mags. Do you know anything about a brooch?"

"No, Pa. But I did tell you Jenny snapped at me the other day, remember?" Perhaps she didn't want to tell me about it."

"Yes, I do remember. So neither of you know anything about it? No lies now."

"No, Pa. I promise." Beth said.

"Me neither, Pa. And I promise too." Mags told him.

"Okay then. No more talk about it. We'll have that drink now please, Abby."

"Of course." Abby got up and made her way to the kitchen, knowing she'd be asking Adam a little more about what was going on.

…

Meanwhile back at the Cole house. Sam and Ellen had walked back into the house to find that the girls had retreated to their bedroom.

"Girls." Sam called, "could you come out here, please."

Ellen took a seat on the settee. Connie and Jenny came out of the bedroom and stood in front of their parents.

"What is it?" Connie asked, innocently. While Jenny just stood there saying nothing.

"I need to ask you about the brooch you bought your Ma for her birthday."

Jenny immediately showed her nervousness at the question and both Sam and Ellen noticed it. So now they knew something was very wrong.

Sam continued on. "I want to know where you really got the money to buy the brooch."

"I told you, Uncle Ben…." Connie started saying, but Sam interrupted her.

"I know that's a lie, Connie and I need to know the truth." Sam had raised his voice.

Jenny remained silent but had tears forming.

"Don't be afraid to tell us." Ellen said in a comforting voice. "We love you, you are our children now and we're here to look after you and help you. And if you've done something wrong, we will forgive you."

"Even if it means punishment." Sam added.

By now Jenny was openly crying.

"I'm not going to ask again." Sam told them in a stern voice.

Jenny looked over at Connie. "Tell them," she said.

"I…I…" but Connie couldn't go on.

"You what?" Sam asked, now getting a little angry. "Just tell us Connie."

"I….I….stole it."

"Oh my." Ellen voiced.

"I didn't want her to do it, but she did it anyway," Jenny managed to say through her crying.

Sam wanted to know what Connie had done. "No more hesitating, Connie, I want to know, right now, what you did or your punishment will only be worse. Understand?"

Connie could see that her Pa was angry with her and knew she had to tell him what she did. But she still hesitated, more afraid of how disappointed her parents would be, than the prospect of a spanking.

"Right," said Sam, "then while we're waiting to hear from Connie, you, Jenny will tell us what happened.

Jenny tried to stop her crying but could not and eventually, through her tears, she told them what she knew. "Connie asked me to take Ma's shopping list and give it to Mr Walters while she went around the store. She told me to knock over a stand to get Mr Walters' attention away from her."

"You stool the brooch from the store?" Ellen asked, looking straight at Connie. "Then what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jenny continued. "Connie told me to sit on the bench outside the store and wait for her. When she came back she told me just to give the list to Mr Walters and not to knock over the stand. The next thing I knowd, Connie came over to the counter with the brooch and paid for it with real money."

"So you didn't know where the money came from?" Sam asked, trying to keep calm.

"Not then, but I do now." Jenny confessed.

"And where did it come from?" Sam continued with his questions.

"I don't want to say," she answered.

"And I assume the homework you told us you were troubled about was all lies too?" He asked. Jenny was silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Then Ellen spoke up. "I know I'm changing the subject for a moment, but regarding your homework, Jenny, were you able to complete it?" Jenny just shook her head 'no'. "So we may be hearing from Miss Symons then. But we'll deal with that when the time comes. Sorry Sam, please continue."

"Right, Miss Jennifer Cole," Sam began, "although it seems you were not actually involved in getting the money, you were still aware of what Connie had done and that means you too became an accomplice with the stolen money. So because of that and the lies you have told your Ma and me you will be punished."

Jenny didn't know what an accomplice was but she guessed it was bad and her tears had started up again.

"You can go to your room and wait for me there. Understand?"

"Yes, Pa," she managed to say. She then stood up and slowly made her way to the bedroom.

Once Jenny was in the bedroom and the door was closed, Sam turned his attention back to Connie.

"Now Miss Constance Cole, you had better start telling us exactly what you've been up to and no more lies. We already know Uncle Ben did not give you any money so where did it come from."

Then knowing there was no way she was going to get out of this, decided it was best to come clean, regardless of the punishment to come.

"I took it off a man from the saloon."

"You went into the saloon?!" Ellen cried.

"No, Ma. I waited outside for someone to come out, hoping they would be drunk. And this man was. So I bumped into him and filched his wallet. I took out the money I needed and dropped the wallet in the alleyway next to the saloon, thinking if he found it he wouldn't remember how much was in it. And then I went back to Jenny and told her of the change of plan."

"And Jenny guessed what you had done because you had done it many times before. Would that be right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Connie, how much did you take?" Ellen asked.

"Four dollars."

"Sam, we need to get that four dollars back to the man Connie stole it from."

"Do you know who the man was, Connie?" Sam asked.

"No, not by name, but I reckon I'd recognise him if I saw him again." She answered.

"We can't very well take the brooch back so somehow the money needs to be returned to the man concerned." Sam was thinking now of a way to do this. "I'll think on that, but in the meantime you will be punished for what you have done and the lies you've told."

"Yes, Pa."

"If you'll excuse us Ellen we will retire to our bedroom. Come Miss Cole and let's get this over with." Sam went to their bedroom door, opened it and stood against it waiting for Connie to walk through. Once inside the door closed behind them.

Ellen knew they had to be punished but it hurt her to think they, or at least Connie, had reverted to her old ways.

….

School the next day was painful for Connie and Jenny. Beth sense that something was wrong and at recess she approached Connie, who was standing alone by the fence.

"Connie, is something wrong?" She asked as she approached her and it was then that she noticed Connie was crying. "Come, let's sit over there and you can tell me all about it."

"No, I just want to stand here." Connie told her. "Where's Jen?"

Beth took a moment to look around and saw her with Mags across the school yard talking together.

"They're over there. Tell me what's wrong. Pa always says it's better to talk about things than keep them inside, that it hurts less."

"Well, he's wrong." And Connie tears flowed freely now.

Beth put her arm around Connie's shoulder and hugged her tight while she continued to cry.

"Is Jen crying too?" Connie asked.

Beth looked across at the pair, "No, I don't think so, but they are holding hands and have their heads together. Come on Connie, tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help you."

"You can't help me. No-one can."

"You're wrong. Telling someone, a friend, your troubles is a trouble halved. That's what my Pa says."

Connie was sniffing and wiping her nose in her sleeve. "I done a very bad thing and Pa spanked me hard yesterday and it hurts sitting down, that's why I'm standing now after sitting in school. How I'm going to last the day, I don't know. Jen is probably feeling the same."

"Tell me what happened, Connie."

"Only if you don't tell your Pa."

"I have a suspicion he already knows."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, he asked Mags and me if we knew anything about a brooch you and Jenny gave to your Ma for her birthday.

Is that's what this is all about?" She asked of Connie.

Nodding her head, she managed a "yes."

"You and Jenny did something wrong and you were both punished, just as me and Mags would be if we did something wrong too. And then all is forgiven and we start over fresh. Pa always says a spanking is given to help you remember not to do that something again. Or anything else you shouldn't. So please tell me what happened."

"I'm ashamed now of what I did and what I made Jen do. I got her in trouble and she was punished too, even though she didn't….wasn't really involved. But her main fault was she lied to Ma and Pa for me and she got spanked for it and maybe her homework wasn't done properly."

"What did you do, Connie. Tell me, it will ease your worries, I know it will."

"Okay," she said sniffing. So she began and told Beth the whole story.

"Oh dear," Beth said, once Connie had finished telling her what she had done. "How are you going to give the man his money back?"

"I don't know. Pa was going to think on it and work out a plan."

"I guess your Pa gave you a spanking you deserved. And did he say he forgave you and that you were never to do that sort of thing again?"

"He did, but it didn't help. He also said that whatever we do, good or bad, that both him and Ma would always love us as we were their children now." Connie managed to say through her tears. "It was the disappointment I saw in his face that hurt more than the spanking, although I don't think I'll be able to sit down properly for a few days. I let them down. After all they've done for us, I let them down."

Just then the bell rang, recess over.

"Come on, Connie, wipe your tears away. You don't want the others to know you've been crying. Take a deep breath," and Connie did. "Good, now wipe your face." Connie raised her dress hem and mopped her face dry.

"Thanks, Beth. You're a good friend."

"Let's get back in class before we shouted at for being tardy. Just think on just doing your best in school…..for them."

"Yes. That sounds good. We'd better go in."

And so they returned to class and continued the day, and Connie was once again grateful for the lunch break so she could stand. She found out how hard those school seats really were and was sure Jenny was feeling the same. …

Sam had been distracted that morning trying to think of how to go about repaying the money. And so he took a walk into town and passed the alley next to the saloon and much to his amazement, as he looked down the alley, he saw the wallet was still there where Connie had dropped it. He immediately picked it up and placed four dollars in it. Now what to do, he thought. Then an idea struck him and he walked into the saloon.

He walked over to Tom behind the bar. "Tom, I just found this wallet in the alley outside and wondered if it belonged to you or any of your customers. Might have dropped it when they were a little worse for wear."

"Well, it's not mine, but it might be Howard Bates' wallet." Tom told him. "He was in here yesterday saying he lost his wallet in here a little while ago."

"Oh good, then maybe it's his. You could ask him if there's anything in the wallet he can name, you know, a picture or letter. Something that could prove it was his. I'll leave the wallet with you, if I may, and if it is this Bates' wallet, I'd be grateful if you could let me know."

"Sure will." Tom said.

"It would be good to know the wallet has found it's owner. Thanks Tom," Sam said in parting.

He went back to home and his work, hoping and praying he'd found the answer to his predicament. Only time will tell.

At the end of Sam's working day he received a visit from Tom.

"I've good news for you. The wallet was in fact Howard Bates. He had confirmed his initials were on the inside flap of the wallet."

"Oh, that is good news. I'm glad the wallet has found it's rightful owner and thank you, Tom, for handling it so well."

They shook hands, and with relief, Sam walked into the house as Tom retraced his steps back to the saloon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Both Mags and Beth were eager to get out of school that day as they needed to talk privately, which of course they couldn't do as their father had decided to pick them up from school that day. But once home, their chores done and dinner finished, they went up to their rooms to do their homework. Beth went into Mags' room.

"How was Jenny today?" Beth asked.

"She was sad and I could see she was holding off crying. Why are you asking?"

"Did she tell you what she was sad about?"

"Yes. And at recess I could see you and Connie talking." Mags was a little wary about telling Beth what Jenny had told her. She'd promised not to tell anyone.

"Well I think they were telling us what happened with a brooch they bought for their Ma." Beth surmised.

"Yes. But I promised not to tell anyone what Jenny told me."

"That's okay. I understand. We don't need to talk about it. I just hope Daddy doesn't ask us about the brooch again." Beth said.

"I hope so too, but I'm not going to lie. You know what that leads to."

"Yes. We both know very well." Beth agreed. "Well, I'll leave you now to get your homework done and me to do mine. I'll say goodnight then." And she leaned over and gave her sister a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight, Beth."

…..

Surprisingly, and much to Beth and Mags' relief, Adam did not ask any questions at breakfast. He felt his girls were not involved in anything underhand and decided to have a quiet work with Samuel after he'd dropped the children off at school.

"We're having a spelling test this morning," Mags told Adam.

"I know you'll do well." He said.

"I hope so, 'cos I worked hard at learning them."

"What about you, Beth?" Adam asked her. "Any test for you today?"

"No, Daddy, but we got something happening tomorrow with our history."

"Oh, I wonder what that will be. I gather you don't know." Adam assumed.

"No, Daddy. I'm a little nervous about it, though."

"Nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you will be fine," he said, trying to calm her down. "Maybe it's a new project."

"What's a project?" Mags enquired.

"A task. Something you work at to achieve your goal." Adam could see Mags was confused so he tried to explain more simply. "As an example, I could ask you to write a story about our family, how and when we arrived in Eagle Station until now."

"But, Daddy, that would take a long time and I wouldn't finish it in time for school the next day."

Both Adam and Beth smiled. "Just as you said, it would take a long time. A project would take anyone a long time to complete. But where school projects are concerned, you'll always be given a certain amount of

time to complete it, say a month or so."

"Oh." Then Mags thought, "but what if I don't know enough to write?"

"Then you ask family members and older family acquaintances about….. let's see. You could ask how they arrived here, what their journey was like and how they lived at that time. Gathering information is what school projects are all about. Either by searching for information in books or from people. But there are other kinds of projects. For instance. Remember when I decided to make a new chicken house and pen?"

"Yes, that was last year, I remember," Mags answered.

"Well, I had to sit down and think about how to go about it. I made drawings and a model before I finally decided on what I was going to do. So you see, all that I did before I actually made the new chicken house and pen was a project, but in this case it was my own project."

Adam could see the wheels of Mags' mind working and glad she liked to ask lots of questions. That's the way to learn. I think she will do as well as Beth in school, he thought. He was so proud of his girls. …

"Good luck, Mags," Adam called as the girls were about to run off to the school yard.

"Thanks, Daddy," she shouted back, then waved and ran off to find Jenny. …

Adam found Sam outside working at butchering chickens for the local restaurant.

"Hello, Adam," he called, as he saw him approaching.

"Morning, Sam. I can see how busy you are, so I won't keep you very long."

"Nonsense, I've been up and at it for three hours. I think it's time for a break."

"If you're sure, Sam, I don't wish to intrude."

"You're not intruding and I've a good excuse to stop, with a visitor arriving. Can't be rude, can I." Sam said, with a wink and a smile. "Come, let's go and bother Ellen for some coffee, then you can tell me what brought you here today."

"Thanks, Sam. A cup of coffee would be much appreciated.

Sam then covered the whole table he'd been working on with a large clean cloth and together they made their way into the house.

"Hello, Adam," Ellen said in welcome. "Come on in and I'll get you some coffee, that is BOTH of you." She gave a playfully stern look to her husband, and then smiled and went off to get the coffee.

"Be seated, Adam, and tell me what's on your mind." Sam was pretty sure it had to do with the brooch he mentioned to Adam and his father last Sunday. "I think I can guess what's on your mind. The brooch, yes?"

"Yes, Sam. I wanted to know if you knew any more about it and whether or not my girls were involved in anything underhand."

"Let me put you at your ease. Your girls were not involved in any way."

"That's a relief. Then I don't need to know anything further."

"I think you should know, Adam," Ellen said as she re-entered the room with coffee pot and cups on a tray. Placing them down on the table she looked to Sam. "Tell him, Sam. After all, Ben was innocently involved in their scheme."

"Okay, fair enough. Have some coffee first, Adam, perhaps a little brandy in it?" Sam offered.

"No thanks, Sam, but you help yourself. From the look on your face I think you're going to need it."

Sam took his own advice and poured a little brandy in his cup and took a sip. "Ah, that's hit the spot." Then looking at Ellen, he said, "Why don't you sit and enjoy a cup of coffee with us, as you are well acquainted with what I'm about to tell Adam."

"Yes, I think I will, thanks, sweetheart."

"So, Adam," Sam began, "we discovered, eventually, that Connie had stolen the money by using her pick-pocketing expertise."

"But that was not her original plan, Adam," Ellen interrupted. "They took a shopping list of mine, which I now believe was just a ruse to be able to go to the store. Anyway, Jenny told us how Connie had told her to push a stand over in the store so as to distract Mr Walters, while Connie disappeared round the shelving to steal the brooch, but Connie had a change of plan and told Jenny to sit on the bench outside the store and wait for her there. When she returned she told Jenny she didn't need to push over any stand, but just to go on in and hand my list over to Mr Walters and wait." Ellen stopped, and took a deep breath, as she was remembering the events of that day and drank up her cup of coffee.

"Let me continue, Sweetheart," Sam said. "I can see it's upsetting you again."

"Yes, Sam. I think I'll leave you to it. Sorry, Adam." She said as she stood up.

"No need to apologise, Ellen. I understand." Adam empathised. "I know exactly what it feels like when your children are guilty of misconduct and believe me I've had my fair share of having to deal with that."

"Thank you, Adam." Ellen then left the two men as she returned to the kitchen and closed the door.

"How much worse does this get, Sam?" Adam asked.

"Well, at the time, Jenny, I believe, still thought that Connie was going to steal the brooch, but she had a shock when Connie came to the counter carrying the brooch and asked Mr Walters how much it was and the reason she wanted it. When he told her it was $3.50, Connie handed over $4. And then as they were walking home Jenny realised that Connie had returned to her old ways and had snatched the money somehow."

"I had hoped that her past life was out of her system. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Obviously, not so. And I suspect Connie told Jenny to keep quiet about it."

"Yes, siblings tend to stick together, even when one instructs the other to do wrong until one divulges all, even though it means punishment for both." Adam told him, remembering his recent problems with Beth and her feelings regarding Abby and the trick she played on her, leading to Abby injuring herself.

"It sounds as though you've been through this yourself, Adam."

"Yes, I have and fairly recently too, though not as to try something unlawful. So did Connie tell you what she did?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but very reluctantly. By now I was angry with them and having told Jenny she would be punished for all the lies she had told us about the brooch and her school work, but that's another story, I sent her to her room to wait for me there. In the meantime, I got the full story from Connie." Sam drank the rest of his coffee, laced with whiskey. Then he carried on as Adam listened with a sorrowful and understanding heart.

She told me she got it into her head to use her 'skills' again, and that once she got Jenny sitting and waiting for her she went over to the saloon."

"She didn't go in, did she?"

"That's just what Ellen asked? No, Adam she didn't go in, she told us she waited until someone came out and was hoping it would be a drunk man and so it seems it was. A man came struggling out, Howard Bates, and cunningly Connie bumped into him and filched his wallet. She found $4 in it and took that and threw the wallet into the alley next to the saloon, then went across to the Mercantile and picked Jenny up and the rest you know."

"I can guess the next part, but what did you do about the stolen money?" Adam asked.

"Well, then I took Connie into our bedroom and gave her the spanking of her life, telling her that I loved her and that it was my duty to show her the right way in life. I felt terrible for having to do it."

"I know, I feel exactly the same, but it's a duty we have to perform to show right from wrong. And I assume Jenny got the same treatment?"

"Right, Adam."

"How did they react?" Adam asked.

"I believe there was honest regret for what they'd done and for that I was grateful. And I told Connie I would deal with the matter of the stolen money."

"And did you?"

"Yes. Luck was on my side. I was going to enquire in the saloon if Tom knew of anyone who had lost a wallet, but on my way there I discovered the wallet was still in the alley where Connie had thrown it and I quickly picked it up and put $4 into it and then went into the saloon and spoke with Tom. I told him I found it outside and wondered if he knew of anyone who had lost a wallet. He told me he'd look into it. I left the wallet with him. And later that day Tom came over and said he found the owner of the wallet. Howard Bates had told Tom he'd lost his wallet a little while ago. Tom asked him if he could prove it was his in some way and Bates told him his initials were on the inside flap of the wallet and it was found to be so. So 'justice had been served and sentence has been carried out."

"Well done, Sam." Adam praised him in the way he had managed to handle everything. "I think they will think twice before attempting anything unacceptable in the future. I'll leave you now, Sam and let you get back to work. Mine is waiting for me at home." He stood up and shook hands with Sam. "Thank you Ellen for the coffee," he called as he gently knocked on the kitchen door.

"Oh, Adam," she called as she came in through the door. "Going so soon?"

"Yes, I need to get home before Abby starts in on me."

"Oh, she wouldn't do that." Ellen said, knowing full well she would.

"Oh she would, you know. How about coming over for lunch next Sunday. Give you two the day off." He invited.

"That would be lovely, Adam, thank you." Ellen said and she gave his cheek a kiss.

"We'll see you at Sunday service then." Sam told him.

"Right. See you all then. Bye for now."

And they watched Adam riding away in the buggy, both thinking what a good friend he was. ….

That evening, Adam relayed to Abby what Sam had told him and that he had invited them all for Sunday lunch.

"I feel for those girls and understand how Connie thought she could get away with it. I thought I could too. But one stubborn Adam Cartwright came into my life and dissuaded me and helped me into changing my ways, in his own inimitable style. Sam did the right thing, I'm sure."

"Yes. He was pretty cut up about having to discipline them and I told him that it was never an easy thing to have to do."

"It never stopped you though." Adam knew Abby was not referring to disciplining children, but to herself. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. When a spanking is well deserved I don't back down."

Abby decided to change the subject.

"Would it be alright for me to invite Rachel to Sunday lunch. It's been a long time since I've seen her?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. She's your friend. As long as there's no ulterior motive." Adam replied, picking up the Territorial Enterprise to begin reading.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rachel's life is her own to choose how she wants to live it, without any interference from you."

"You invited John Harvey for lunch so I just thought it would be nice to make up an even number around the table."

"Hmm." Was Adam's response.

Abby got up and went over to Adam and sat on his lap, forcing him to drop the paper he was trying to read.

"Don't you think it would be nice to see Rachel with a gentleman friend?" She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"If Rachel wants to see John Harvey then that's fine, but you are not to interfere in any way. Understand?

And trying to get round me this way will not make me change my mind."

"Always so difficult." Abby whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how I'd like my best friend to be as happy as I am."

"Now you listen to me, Madam. If I find out you've meddled in this, you will find yourself over my knee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Abby answered with a salute, knowing he wouldn't spank her in her condition. She got herself off of Adam's lap to return to her seat, but not before he managed a sharp swat to her backside.

"Ow."

"Let that be a warning." With that Adam picked up the paper and started to read it, again, with a slight grin on his face.

"I think I'll go and make me some hot chocolate. Do you want something, DEAR?" She said stressing the 'dear'."

"I could use a coffee if you wouldn't mind. Thanks."

"I wouldn't mind at all," she said as she made her way into the kitchen to make said drinks.

…

The next day Abby took the children into school and decided to visit Rachel at work. Abby made her way over to the Dickensian Restaurant where she worked. Parking the buggy outside she walked around to the back of the restaurant, knowing it wasn't open yet, much too early. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly and called.

"Rachel, are you there? It's me, Abby."

The door swung open and Rachel immediately pulled Abby in, then hugged her.

"Oh my, Abby. It's been a while since I've seen you." Rachel told her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Rachel that I've left it so long. What with coming to terms with my situation now…"

"Situation!" Rachel cried.

"Oh no, that probably the wrong word to use. My life, as I now know it, has kept me rather busy and beside you went off for a month." Abby stated.

"Well there was a reason for that."

"Okay, tell me, tell me." Abby was longing to hear where Rachel had been.

"I went to Sacramento pick up some further knowledge about cooking. As you know I was always interested in cooking."

"Yes, I know. I remember the fine meals you cooked for us."

"Well, since I returned I got myself this job here, working for Mr and Mrs Henderson who are thinking of retiring…"

Abby interrupted her.

"Oh! Are you thinking of owning it yourself?"

"Well, not owning it. I've not got money for that, but Mr and Mrs Henderson seem happy with my work and have offered me the position of Manager to work the restaurant on their behalf."

"That sounds wonderful, Rachel. I wish you well in your endeavours."

"And as you can see I have to begin work early in preparation for the day."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've interrupted you. I won't keep you then, but I just called to invite you over to the Evergreens for Sunday lunch. We can pick you up after church and bring you back in the evening. Would you like to come?" Abby was hoping for a positive answer so that her plan could be put into operation.

"Oh yes, I would love to. I've not seen your home and your family for such a long time. I'd love to come."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Fine." Rachel agreed.

"I have one more call to make and then I'm heading home."

And with that they hugged once more and Abby left with a big smile on her face. Now that all was arranged, she only had one thing on her mind. Adam.

 **Chapter 20**

Both Mags and Beth were eager to get out of school that day as they needed to talk privately, which of course they couldn't do as their father had decided to pick them up from school that day. But once home, their chores done and dinner finished, they went up to their rooms to do their homework. Beth went into Mags' room.

"How was Jenny today?" Beth asked.

"She was sad and I could see she was holding off crying. Why are you asking?"

"Did she tell you what she was sad about?"

"Yes. And at recess I could see you and Connie talking." Mags was a little wary about telling Beth what Jenny had told her. She'd promised not to tell anyone.

"Well I think they were telling us what happened with a brooch they bought for their Ma." Beth surmised.

"Yes. But I promised not to tell anyone what Jenny told me."

"That's okay. I understand. We don't need to talk about it. I just hope Daddy doesn't ask us about the brooch again." Beth said.

"I hope so too, but I'm not going to lie. You know what that leads to."

"Yes. We both know very well." Beth agreed. "Well, I'll leave you now to get your homework done and me to do mine. I'll say goodnight then." And she leaned over and gave her sister a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight, Beth."

…..

Surprisingly, and much to Beth and Mags' relief, Adam did not ask any questions at breakfast. He felt his girls were not involved in anything underhand and decided to have a quiet work with Samuel after he'd dropped the children off at school.

"We're having a spelling test this morning," Mags told Adam.

"I know you'll do well." He said.

"I hope so, 'cos I worked hard at learning them."

"What about you, Beth?" Adam asked her. "Any test for you today?"

"No, Daddy, but we got something happening tomorrow with our history."

"Oh, I wonder what that will be. I gather you don't know." Adam assumed.

"No, Daddy. I'm a little nervous about it, though."

"Nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure you will be fine," he said, trying to calm her down. "Maybe it's a new project."

"What's a project?" Mags enquired.

"A task. Something you work at to achieve your goal." Adam could see Mags was confused so he tried to explain more simply. "As an example, I could ask you to write a story about our family, how and when we arrived in Eagle Station until now."

"But, Daddy, that would take a long time and I wouldn't finish it in time for school the next day."

Both Adam and Beth smiled. "Just as you said, it would take a long time. A project would take anyone a long time to complete. But where school projects are concerned, you'll always be given a certain amount of

time to complete it, say a month or so."

"Oh." Then Mags thought, "but what if I don't know enough to write?"

"Then you ask family members and older family acquaintances about….. let's see. You could ask how they arrived here, what their journey was like and how they lived at that time. Gathering information is what school projects are all about. Either by searching for information in books or from people. But there are other kinds of projects. For instance. Remember when I decided to make a new chicken house and pen?"

"Yes, that was last year, I remember," Mags answered.

"Well, I had to sit down and think about how to go about it. I made drawings and a model before I finally decided on what I was going to do. So you see, all that I did before I actually made the new chicken house and pen was a project, but in this case it was my own project."

Adam could see the wheels of Mags' mind working and glad she liked to ask lots of questions. That's the way to learn. I think she will do as well as Beth in school, he thought. He was so proud of his girls. …

"Good luck, Mags," Adam called as the girls were about to run off to the school yard.

"Thanks, Daddy," she shouted back, then waved and ran off to find Jenny. …

Adam found Sam outside working at butchering chickens for the local restaurant.

"Hello, Adam," he called, as he saw him approaching.

"Morning, Sam. I can see how busy you are, so I won't keep you very long."

"Nonsense, I've been up and at it for three hours. I think it's time for a break."

"If you're sure, Sam, I don't wish to intrude."

"You're not intruding and I've a good excuse to stop, with a visitor arriving. Can't be rude, can I." Sam said, with a wink and a smile. "Come, let's go and bother Ellen for some coffee, then you can tell me what brought you here today."

"Thanks, Sam. A cup of coffee would be much appreciated.

Sam then covered the whole table he'd been working on with a large clean cloth and together they made their way into the house.

"Hello, Adam," Ellen said in welcome. "Come on in and I'll get you some coffee, that is BOTH of you." She gave a playfully stern look to her husband, and then smiled and went off to get the coffee.

"Be seated, Adam, and tell me what's on your mind." Sam was pretty sure it had to do with the brooch he mentioned to Adam and his father last Sunday. "I think I can guess what's on your mind. The brooch, yes?"

"Yes, Sam. I wanted to know if you knew any more about it and whether or not my girls were involved in anything underhand."

"Let me put you at your ease. Your girls were not involved in any way."

"That's a relief. Then I don't need to know anything further."

"I think you should know, Adam," Ellen said as she re-entered the room with coffee pot and cups on a tray. Placing them down on the table she looked to Sam. "Tell him, Sam. After all, Ben was innocently involved in their scheme."

"Okay, fair enough. Have some coffee first, Adam, perhaps a little brandy in it?" Sam offered.

"No thanks, Sam, but you help yourself. From the look on your face I think you're going to need it."

Sam took his own advice and poured a little brandy in his cup and took a sip. "Ah, that's hit the spot." Then looking at Ellen, he said, "Why don't you sit and enjoy a cup of coffee with us, as you are well acquainted with what I'm about to tell Adam."

"Yes, I think I will, thanks, sweetheart."

"So, Adam," Sam began, "we discovered, eventually, that Connie had stolen the money by using her pick-pocketing expertise."

"But that was not her original plan, Adam," Ellen interrupted. "They took a shopping list of mine, which I now believe was just a ruse to be able to go to the store. Anyway, Jenny told us how Connie had told her to push a stand over in the store so as to distract Mr Walters, while Connie disappeared round the shelving to steal the brooch, but Connie had a change of plan and told Jenny to sit on the bench outside the store and wait for her there. When she returned she told Jenny she didn't need to push over any stand, but just to go on in and hand my list over to Mr Walters and wait." Ellen stopped, and took a deep breath, as she was remembering the events of that day and drank up her cup of coffee.

"Let me continue, Sweetheart," Sam said. "I can see it's upsetting you again."

"Yes, Sam. I think I'll leave you to it. Sorry, Adam." She said as she stood up.

"No need to apologise, Ellen. I understand." Adam empathised. "I know exactly what it feels like when your children are guilty of misconduct and believe me I've had my fair share of having to deal with that."

"Thank you, Adam." Ellen then left the two men as she returned to the kitchen and closed the door.

"How much worse does this get, Sam?" Adam asked.

"Well, at the time, Jenny, I believe, still thought that Connie was going to steal the brooch, but she had a shock when Connie came to the counter carrying the brooch and asked Mr Walters how much it was and the reason she wanted it. When he told her it was $3.50, Connie handed over $4. And then as they were walking home Jenny realised that Connie had returned to her old ways and had snatched the money somehow."

"I had hoped that her past life was out of her system. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Obviously, not so. And I suspect Connie told Jenny to keep quiet about it."

"Yes, siblings tend to stick together, even when one instructs the other to do wrong until one divulges all, even though it means punishment for both." Adam told him, remembering his recent problems with Beth and her feelings regarding Abby and the trick she played on her, leading to Abby injuring herself.

"It sounds as though you've been through this yourself, Adam."

"Yes, I have and fairly recently too, though not as to try something unlawful. So did Connie tell you what she did?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but very reluctantly. By now I was angry with them and having told Jenny she would be punished for all the lies she had told us about the brooch and her school work, but that's another story, I sent her to her room to wait for me there. In the meantime, I got the full story from Connie." Sam drank the rest of his coffee, laced with whiskey. Then he carried on as Adam listened with a sorrowful and understanding heart.

She told me she got it into her head to use her 'skills' again, and that once she got Jenny sitting and waiting for her she went over to the saloon."

"She didn't go in, did she?"

"That's just what Ellen asked? No, Adam she didn't go in, she told us she waited until someone came out and was hoping it would be a drunk man and so it seems it was. A man came struggling out, Howard Bates, and cunningly Connie bumped into him and filched his wallet. She found $4 in it and took that and threw the wallet into the alley next to the saloon, then went across to the Mercantile and picked Jenny up and the rest you know."

"I can guess the next part, but what did you do about the stolen money?" Adam asked.

"Well, then I took Connie into our bedroom and gave her the spanking of her life, telling her that I loved her and that it was my duty to show her the right way in life. I felt terrible for having to do it."

"I know, I feel exactly the same, but it's a duty we have to perform to show right from wrong. And I assume Jenny got the same treatment?"

"Right, Adam."

"How did they react?" Adam asked.

"I believe there was honest regret for what they'd done and for that I was grateful. And I told Connie I would deal with the matter of the stolen money."

"And did you?"

"Yes. Luck was on my side. I was going to enquire in the saloon if Tom knew of anyone who had lost a wallet, but on my way there I discovered the wallet was still in the alley where Connie had thrown it and I quickly picked it up and put $4 into it and then went into the saloon and spoke with Tom. I told him I found it outside and wondered if he knew of anyone who had lost a wallet. He told me he'd look into it. I left the wallet with him. And later that day Tom came over and said he found the owner of the wallet. Howard Bates had told Tom he'd lost his wallet a little while ago. Tom asked him if he could prove it was his in some way and Bates told him his initials were on the inside flap of the wallet and it was found to be so. So 'justice had been served and sentence has been carried out."

"Well done, Sam." Adam praised him in the way he had managed to handle everything. "I think they will think twice before attempting anything unacceptable in the future. I'll leave you now, Sam and let you get back to work. Mine is waiting for me at home." He stood up and shook hands with Sam. "Thank you Ellen for the coffee," he called as he gently knocked on the kitchen door.

"Oh, Adam," she called as she came in through the door. "Going so soon?"

"Yes, I need to get home before Abby starts in on me."

"Oh, she wouldn't do that." Ellen said, knowing full well she would.

"Oh she would, you know. How about coming over for lunch next Sunday. Give you two the day off." He invited.

"That would be lovely, Adam, thank you." Ellen said and she gave his cheek a kiss.

"We'll see you at Sunday service then." Sam told him.

"Right. See you all then. Bye for now."

And they watched Adam riding away in the buggy, both thinking what a good friend he was. ….

That evening, Adam relayed to Abby what Sam had told him and that he had invited them all for Sunday lunch.

"I feel for those girls and understand how Connie thought she could get away with it. I thought I could too. But one stubborn Adam Cartwright came into my life and dissuaded me and helped me into changing my ways, in his own inimitable style. Sam did the right thing, I'm sure."

"Yes. He was pretty cut up about having to discipline them and I told him that it was never an easy thing to have to do."

"It never stopped you though." Adam knew Abby was not referring to disciplining children, but to herself. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. When a spanking is well deserved I don't back down."

Abby decided to change the subject.

"Would it be alright for me to invite Rachel to Sunday lunch. It's been a long time since I've seen her?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. She's your friend. As long as there's no ulterior motive." Adam replied, picking up the Territorial Enterprise to begin reading.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rachel's life is her own to choose how she wants to live it, without any interference from you."

"You invited John Harvey for lunch so I just thought it would be nice to make up an even number around the table."

"Hmm." Was Adam's response.

Abby got up and went over to Adam and sat on his lap, forcing him to drop the paper he was trying to read.

"Don't you think it would be nice to see Rachel with a gentleman friend?" She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"If Rachel wants to see John Harvey then that's fine, but you are not to interfere in any way. Understand?

And trying to get round me this way will not make me change my mind."

"Always so difficult." Abby whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how I'd like my best friend to be as happy as I am."

"Now you listen to me, Madam. If I find out you've meddled in this, you will find yourself over my knee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Abby answered with a salute, knowing he wouldn't spank her in her condition. She got herself off of Adam's lap to return to her seat, but not before he managed a sharp swat to her backside.

"Ow."

"Let that be a warning." With that Adam picked up the paper and started to read it, again, with a slight grin on his face.

"I think I'll go and make me some hot chocolate. Do you want something, DEAR?" She said stressing the 'dear'."

"I could use a coffee if you wouldn't mind. Thanks."

"I wouldn't mind at all," she said as she made her way into the kitchen to make said drinks.

…

The next day Abby took the children into school and decided to visit Rachel at work. Abby made her way over to the Dickensian Restaurant where she worked. Parking the buggy outside she walked around to the back of the restaurant, knowing it wasn't open yet, much too early. She knocked on the door and opened it slightly and called.

"Rachel, are you there? It's me, Abby."

The door swung open and Rachel immediately pulled Abby in, then hugged her.

"Oh my, Abby. It's been a while since I've seen you." Rachel told her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Rachel that I've left it so long. What with coming to terms with my situation now…"

"Situation!" Rachel cried.

"Oh no, that probably the wrong word to use. My life, as I now know it, has kept me rather busy and beside you went off for a month." Abby stated.

"Well there was a reason for that."

"Okay, tell me, tell me." Abby was longing to hear where Rachel had been.

"I went to Sacramento pick up some further knowledge about cooking. As you know I was always interested in cooking."

"Yes, I know. I remember the fine meals you cooked for us."

"Well, since I returned I got myself this job here, working for Mr and Mrs Henderson who are thinking of retiring…"

Abby interrupted her.

"Oh! Are you thinking of owning it yourself?"

"Well, not owning it. I've not got money for that, but Mr and Mrs Henderson seem happy with my work and have offered me the position of Manager to work the restaurant on their behalf."

"That sounds wonderful, Rachel. I wish you well in your endeavours."

"And as you can see I have to begin work early in preparation for the day."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've interrupted you. I won't keep you then, but I just called to invite you over to the Evergreens for Sunday lunch. We can pick you up after church and bring you back in the evening. Would you like to come?" Abby was hoping for a positive answer so that her plan could be put into operation.

"Oh yes, I would love to. I've not seen your home and your family for such a long time. I'd love to come."

"Then it's settled. I'll see you on Sunday then."

"Fine." Rachel agreed.

"I have one more call to make and then I'm heading home."

And with that they hugged once more and Abby left with a big smile on her face. Now that all was arranged, she only had one thing on her mind. Adam.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about posting my previous chapter twice. My error. Thanks once again for all your reviews. I apologise for taking longer and longer to update but it seems ideas are taking their time to come into my brain.**

 **Chapter 21**

Sunday church service over, the invited parties all made their way to Evergreens for lunch. Abby had stayed home from church to prepare the lunch for everyone. She had never had so many non-family guests all at once. She was happy and scared at the same time, and hoping everything would turn out all right. She had pulled out the two end flaps of the table to make room for everyone. There would be ten at the table and just about enough room to sit them all. It was the same when the Cartwright family came for a meal.

The guests began arriving. Rachel came with Adam, Ben and the girls, the Coles drove their own buggy. Abby greeted them all with kisses and hugs as she invited everyone inside. Adam immediately offered to take coats and directed them to the seats around the fireplace, offering them a pre-dinner drink. The children by now had all dashed upstairs to the girls' bedrooms. There was talk of the church service and the men talked of business and future plans. But when that subject began Rachel decided to go help Abby and Ellen in the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later lunch was announced and everyone began to make their way to the table. Adam called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls, lunch is on the table. Please wash your hands and come down. Quietly."

Adam joined the rest at the table. I hope this arrangement will be alright with everyone," Abby said, "I thought the children would be better off sitting together as they'll have their own topics of conversation and, I'm sure, will not be interested in listening to ours."

"That's a good idea, Abby." Ellen agreed.

"Okay girls, you all sit at the top of the table," Adam instructed. He and Sam held out the chairs for them and then for the ladies, with Adam at the head of the table.

Abby was wondering where John Harvey was and then, as if by magic a knock was heard at the door, and there he was.

"Come on in John," Abby said, as she opened the door to him. "Everyone is here." She directed him to a seat between herself and Rachel, who was just reappearing from the kitchen with a few more dishes. "Oh, John, this is Rachel, Rachel Evans, a dear friend of mine." Abby introduced them. They shook hands and sat down. "Now if you'll excuse me for a few moments, I'll go bring in the rest of the food."

"Yay," shouted Mags, which earned her a look of disapproval from her father. Mags mouthed 'sorry' to him and remained silent with head bowed.

"Just talk quietly Mags," Beth whispered in her ear, "that's how it's done with guests."

"Okay," she said whispering back. "I don't want to do it wrong."

"You won't. I'll nudge you if you do."

"Okay."

Both Connie and Jenny were dumbstruck at the scene, afraid to say or do anything to embarrass their Ma and Pa and cause them to be angry with them, especially following their recent trouble.

While general chatter was going on Rachel and Abby brought in the food and arranged the plethora of dishes around the table. There were actually two plates of everything, smaller ones for the girls and larger ones for the adults. Once everything was laid Ben was asked to give the blessing.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for they bounty which has been prepared before us and for our friends who have come to join us. Amen."

"Thank you, Ben," from Abby. Serving of the food then began.

"Oh, Abby." Ellen voiced her's and everybody's thoughts, "you've outdone yourself. This is magnificent."

"You certainly have, sweetheart." Adam concurred.

Abby showed the girls how to help each other with Connie following Beth's lead by filling Jenny's plate and then her own, while Beth did the same with Mags and herself. Meanwhile the adults were passing dishes around to fill their own plates.

As they began eating, little was said until John Harvey spoke up.

"So how are you managing the restaurant, Rachel?" He asked.

Abby's head immediately shot up surprised and dropped her fork onto her plate in the process. "You two know each other?" She said.

"Oh yes, Abby," Rachel told her. "John has been coming to the restaurant quite a bit lately."

"You didn't mention it, Rachel." Abby was annoyed that she had been kept in the dark. Then suddenly she heard Adam clear his throat and knew not to say any more.

"When have you had time for that with all the work you've had to do?" Adam asked of John.

"Most times when I've had to go into town for supplies for either yourself or Mrs Cartwright."

"Of course." Adam just shut up after that, but he managed to see the smirk on Abby's face. …..

The meal was a complete success. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Followed by coffee and brandy around the fire while the girls had all gone outside to play.

"My, Abby, that meal was delicious." Complimented Ellen. "Thank you so much for inviting us today. I hope to reciprocate some time."

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure." Abby thanked her. "You're welcome any time, Ellen. Rachel of course is far better at cooking than I am."

"Talking of Rachel," John began, "why don't you tell everyone your plans."

"My plans, what plans?" Rachel said, annoyed at John's remark and making her the topic of conversation..

"You know, about The Dickensian, about decorating it to resemble Dickens' books.

Abby lifted her head up in surprise at hearing John and Rachel's remarks, dropping her fork onto her plate.

"That sounds fascinating," Adam said and then, "perhaps Abby can help with some drawings displayed around the place. Abby could portray some of the characters and scenes from his books. What do you think?"

"Oh, Adam," Rachel, her shyness suddenly gone, was excited at that thought. "Would you do that Abby? It would help to gain people's interest in Dickens' work."

"That sounds grand," John voiced.

"Well, if you think it would help with what you have in mind, I'd loved to."

"Marvellous," Rachel cried. I don't think Mr and Mrs Henderson would object as it was their idea in the first place to create a restaurant in Dickens' name. All I need now is the money to convert the restaurant into some resemblance of Dickens' world."

"Don't worry about that," Adam said, "we'll work something out."

"And if there's anything I can help with just ask." Ellen offered.

"You're all too kind and I thank you, Adam, for the idea." …..

The afternoon was nearing its end, and John offered to drive Rachel home, Abby looked over at Adam to see his reaction.

"Thank you, John, that would be very nice." Rachel said. …..

John and Rachel had a lovely ride into town, both very happy with how everyone had helped in the new look for the restaurant.

"I don't know much about Charles Dickens," John confessed. "I guess I'll have to read one or two of his books."

"Doesn't matter, John. But I'm sure, if you asked, Adam would let you read some of his books and then you'll have a good idea of what I'm trying to achieve."

"Yeah. But I wouldn't want to put him out any."

"I'm sure he would be pleased at you asking."

"Well, maybe. Anyway, for the moment let's stop here for a while and admire the view."

"Alright. That would be nice."

John jumped down from the buggy, walked around and helped Rachel down, holding on to her much longer that necessary. He then gently lowered her to the ground and leaned in and kissed her soundly.

"I've been waiting all the afternoon to do that." He told her.

"Me too." She replied, and kissed him back and together they walked to the glades area where they sat and looked at the view afforded them. The vast Lake Tahoe. …..

Later that evening, with all the guests gone and the girls in bed, Adam had Abby sit on his lap with his arms around her. "It seems they didn't need your intervention after all. So you are very lucky on that score."

"Why lucky," she said, giving Adam a questioning look.

"Lucky I didn't have to give you the promised spanking for interfering."

"You wouldn't have done that to me in my condition."

"Oh, I'd find a way."

"Let's not talk of punishments please." And changed the subject. "I thought it all went off quite well, don't you think so?"

"Oh yes, you were the most gracious hostess and your culinary skills were outstanding."

"Looks like Rachel's doing exceptionally well in that field herself. I only wish she could actually own the restaurant and not just run it. Well, at least Mr Henderson is allowing her to run it as she sees fit, I suppose, with no interference from him. Of course there may come a time when he may want to or have to change his mind."

"I think I might make Rachel a business proposition." Adam said.

"What sort of proposition are you talking about?"

"Oh a financial one. You know, a silent partner with Rachel being in full control of the business."

"Oh, Adam, would you really do that?"

"I owe Rachel a great deal. She brought me to you or you to me. Whichever way round you want it."

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"There's no suppose about it. If it wasn't for Rachel informing on you, I would never had met you and you wouldn't be here sitting on my lap and pregnant with my baby. Think on that. Is that not something to thank Rachel for." He then gave Abby a long and hard kiss.

"Yes, I guess so."

"You only guess so. Are you not happy?"

"Well yes, I suppose so."

"You suppose so! Have I not made you happy?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Adam became serious and concerned over what Abby was telling him.

Abby got up off of Adam's lap and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, Adam, I'm sorry. I've upset you. I didn't mean to do that."

"But you have doubts about us? I thought you very happy here, with me and the girls. And what with the new baby coming…."

Abby now began to smile at him.

"What!"

"I was joshing with you. My life with you and the girls is something I thought I would never have. You've given me all that I ever dreamed of."

"Joshing!? You were joshing with me?" Adam's left eyebrow rose up and he stood very slowly which made Abby take a step back.

"Oh come on Adam. I was just joking with you."

"Not something to joke about with me." Then with a murderous look on his face he stepped over to Abby, who could no longer step any further back, grabbed her by the shoulders and tucked her under his left arm, lifted her skirt and petticoats.

"Adam, please, I'm sorry. Please…" Abby was struggling to get from Adam's hold.

"You've had this coming for some time and this was the last straw." He raised his right arm and brought his hand down across Abby's backside and gave her a gentle swat. "There now, you've been punished." He let go of Abby and stood her up straight. "Let that be a warning to you."

Abby looked him in the eye and said, "sorry, sweetheart, but you've got to learn to take a joke, and thank you."

"I can take a joke, but not one as serious as that. You really had me thinking you were unhappy here and with me."

"Never, never. I have everything I could ever wish for and a new baby to come. You really think I would jeopardise that?" Abby stretched up and reached around his neck and gave him a hearty kiss.

"Ah, now that's better." Adam told her. "I think it's time we went to bed."

"Right."

Adam leaned down and picked Abby up, bridal style and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Then once inside…

"I think you should make it up to me." Adam suggested.

"Oh, Sir, how can I possibly do that?"

They were both grinning now.

"Well, I think a little encouragement is in order."

"Oh, Sir. I'll need a little help with undressing," she coyly told him.

"I can help you with that." And he began undoing the back of Abby's dress and as he did so he kissed the back of her neck and lower. Eventually the dress was on the floor along with all of their clothes and together they lay in their bed. Their love-making was beautiful.

As they lay quietly in each other's arms, Abby said, "This reminds me of our honeymoon in Thornton."

"How so?" He asked.

"You were so gentle with me tonight, just as you were then. I am so blessed to have you love me as much as I love you."

"And it will always be so, even with your mischievous ways."

"I'm not mischievous."

"Oh. And what would you call your provoking behaviour earlier?"

"Just a little teasing. But look at what an outcome it caused. Such a romantic encounter."

"Then maybe you should provoke me some more."

"Perhaps I will."

Sleep finally came to them after another 'encounter'. …

"Morning girls, I hope you slept well." Abby said, as she brought breakfast to the table the next morning.

"Good, Mamma." Mags told her.

"Yesterday was good too," Beth declared. "We had a good time."

"Yes, everything went well. Now where's your father?"

"Just coming." Adam's voice was heard as he came down the stairs. "Sorry everyone, I guess I overslept."

"Not like you, Adam." Abby said and looked straight at him as he sat down. "Did you have a disturbed night?" She said, giving him a smirk.

"Just tired, I guess." He said, giving her his raised eyebrow look. "So, girls. Are you ready for school today. Homework all done?"

"Yes, Daddy." Came the answer from both girls.

"Good, then let's eat and be on our way."

"I'll just fetch the coffee, Adam." Abby returned in quick time with the coffee and breakfast was got through in record time. …

Later that morning Adam returned and began his workday as planned. Abby meanwhile was working on some drawings for Rachel when Adam came in wiping his brow.

"I think I need a break, chopping wood is a hard chore, but essential for the winter storage. We need to keep warm. The days are getting colder."

"Coffee?" Abby asked.

"Yes, please." And with that Abby got up to go to the kitchen but was stopped by Adam.

"I need a kiss before I relax with my coffee."

"Oh, Sir. What will the neighbours think?"

"I don't care what they think. Come 'ere. Now."

"Your order is my command."

Adam held her close as he kissed her. "I can never get enough of this." He said.

"Sir, let me go. If I don't hurry my husband will give me trouble." Adam immediately raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"Not half."

They were both laughing as Abby went to get Adam's coffee and he walked over to the table to see what Abby had been up to.

"Wow, these are just wonderful, Abby." He said just as Abby re-entered the room with a tray and coffee.

"You think they would be alright for the restaurant?" She said as she began pouring the coffee. "I think I'll join you."

"Of course. Now tell me what you have in mind for these drawings."

"Well, these are just sketches for Rachel's approval. Then if she's happy with them, I'll draw and paint proper one, but with only a little colour I think. I don't think Dickens' work involved much colour, if you know what I mean."

"I sure do." Adam understood and was proud of what Abby was doing.

"Except for perhaps the Christmas dinner that Scrooge eventually went to at his nephew's. I think that should look like a celebration with more colour in it."

"That sounds just right. Oh, my love. How blessed I am to have you. You have a heart of gold."

"And so have you, my love. Now give me a few days and I'll go with you into town to show Rachel and ask her opinion."

"Right. Oh, I should mention I had a meeting with Mr Henderson and came to terms regarding The Dickensian Restaurant."

Abby was stunned at this news and eagerly wanted to hear more. He was planning something special, she just knew it. So she quietly listened as Adam continued. "It seems he is anxious to have done with the restaurant and only kept it on for Rachel's sake. So I made him an offer to buy it from him to which he agreed wholeheartedly. But we are not going to tell Rachel until Christmas, by which time, hopefully, everything will be in place and ready to open anew in the New Year."

"Oh my Adam. What have you done?"

"I thought to hand over ownership to Rachel as a thankyou for her friendship."

"But you know she'll refuse to accept it."

"Then I will make it a loan and she can repay me at her convenience."

"Then that she might do. Oh, Adam, you are so good." Abby walked around the table and sat on his lap and gave him a great big kiss when a loud knock came at the door.

"Better see who it is. We'll discuss this further tonight." Adam stood them up, gave her one last kiss then made his way to the front door and opened it.

"John, come on in. Is anything wrong?"

John stepped in, removing his hat. "Mrs Cartwright, hope you are well."

"Yes, thank you John. I'll leave you to it." She left carrying the tray and coffee things back to the kitchen to give the men some privacy.

"Now John, come sit and tell me what it is." Invited Adam.

"Well, it's not that serious, but I heard from Len Forrest the pony you were thinking of buying just upped and died. Had a strangulated stomach."

"Oh, that's bad luck," said Adam. "Well, I'll go over there and see if we can find another one."

"Actually, there is someone else who has a pony, or I should say, ponies to sell but he's over in Carson, well just outside, Dayton."

"Right. That's not too far away. We'll go over tomorrow and look them over."

"You want me to go with you?" John asked in amazement.

"Yeah. You know good horses as well as myself. And beside I could use the company. What say you?"

"Well, as long as there's nothing urgent needing doing here, then yes, I'd like to go with you."

"Good, that's settled then. So how is the fence going around the north pasture?" Adam asked.

"Good, Sir. Only about one mile left to go."

"John, my name is Adam. Please use it. I'm Sir to no-one." Then quietly and with humour said, that is, except to my wife."

"I heard that." Came Abby voice through the door of the kitchen.

"Oh dear. Now I'm in trouble." They both laugh. Then he called out to Abby, "going now, with John, to fix some more of the north fence. We won't be here for lunch, but I'll see you at supper. Bye Abby."

Then just as Adam opened the front door, Abby made an appearance carrying two packages.

"What's this, sweetheart?"

"Your lunch. You both can't go without food all day. So here's a little something to tide you over."

"Thank you sweetheart," Adam said, giving Abby a kiss.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Cartwright."

"Abby, please. We're friends are we not?"

"Well, yes, I hope so. Thank you again…..Abby." John said, a little embarrassed.

"You're welcome. Now off you go. I have my work to do too." And with that Abby pushed the two men through the door. "Have a good day," she called after them. Adam waved back as Abby closed the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**It seems I have a few new followers as well as old friends. Thank you all so much. I really appreciate very much your reviews. I hope you enjoy them. Needless to say, I am no artist and have given descriptions where appropriate. You'll understand when you arrive at the place.**

 **Chapter 22**

The following morning Adam and John rode out to Carson City in the hope of finding a new pony for Mags. After seeing them off, Abby grabbed her sketch book, called the girls and together they made their way to Virginia City and school. Once the girls were dropped off, Abby made her way over to The Dickensian and Rachel. She found the front door open, which surprised her. Then she saw the notice in the window. 'Early breakfast available between 7am - 9am'. On entering she found a few of the tables occupied. She made her way through to the kitchen where she found Rachel working on preparing the breakfasts.

"Hi, Rachel, I see you've opened up for breakfasts now."

"Hi, Abby. Yep, it doesn't take much effort to provide breakfast once you have everything to hand. And besides all monies are gratefully received."

"Well that sounds good, as long as it's not too much trouble."

"No, not really. Look, why don't you sit yourself down while I finish these breakfasts. I can talk at the same time, you know."

"Okay, but only if you're sure I'm not interrupting you."

"No, of course not. As I said, I can talk and work at the same time. Now listen. I've had some thoughts."

"No, I want to know about you and John first." Abby questioned.

"There's nothing to know, we're just friends."

"Friends, my eye. It's more than that, I could tell. He stood up for you and I saw little looks between you yesterday, so be honest with me, Rachel."

"Well, okay. We have become good friends and I like him and I think he likes me." Rachel told her. "We've been seeing each other for over a month now. He's a very nice man."

"Oh, that he is. Well, I won't interfere, otherwise Adam will have my hide, so I'll just wish you all the very best of luck and hope he becomes 'the one'."

"Thanks Abby, and I hope so too. But let's not count our chickens before they hatch." Then, changing the subject, "Now about what I was thinking for the restaurant. One: I'll need to employ someone to help out with serving the customers, etc. Maybe two, working half a week each, and wondered if Ellen might be interested. And two: I need a notice board outside for messages and menu space."

"Adam could make something for you. How about something like this." Abby opened her sketch pad and quickly started drawing the type of thing Rachel might like. "Imagine, if you will a pentagon shape," she says as she draws, "with Dickens' face at the top, then the words 'The Dickensian' underneath and underneath again 'Today's Menu'." She held it up for Rachel to see. "That's Old English Text. If you don't like it I can change it for some a little easier to read but that sort of format, looks so authentic. What do you think? Would you want it free standing or attached to the wall?"

"Oh, Abby, that looks grand. I love it." Her face was lit up and her eyes sparkled with excitement as she stirred the beans. "Hold on just one moment, I'm just about ready to plate up these last two plates, then I'm all yours."

"That's fine, Abby. You finish up and I'll just keep sketching for new ideas."

So Rachel carried in her two breakfasts to the customers and returned within a few minutes.

"Are you sure Adam won't mind making something like that?" Rachel asked, not wanting to cause more work for either of them.

"Of course, he loves to create," Abby told her and giggled. The excitement of this project was getting to her too.

"There one more thing I thought about," Rachel quietly said.

"Oh, and what's that. Come on don't be shy. All ideas are welcome." Abby encouraged.

"Well, I was thinking how lovely it would be if I could change that plain front window into a bay with small windows like I imagine The Old Curiosity Shop might look like, with maybe a few curios in the window, you know, pretend things."

"Goodness, what a wonderful thought. Yes, that sounds just wonderful." Abby jumped up and grabbed Rachel's shoulders and squeezed. "A marvellous idea and something else we can entrap Adam into doing."

While Rachel continued cooking Abby quickly drew another sketch to represent the frontage for the Restaurant. As Rachel was washing her hands Abby got up and showed her what she had just sketched.

"How about something like this, Rachel. The size of the window will have to be decided, we could make the bay wider if required."

Rachel looked shocked. "Oh, don't worry Rachel, Adam would just love to do that. His architect skills are what he really likes to work on. He will love to do it."

"That looks precisely what I imagined. So like The Old Curiosity Shop. Do you really think Adam would create something like this?"

"Oh sure, he likes to be challenged." Abby said, with another little giggle.

"Well only if you are really sure. I'll speak with him myself." Rachel held up her hand, allowing no more discussion on the front window. "Okay then." Abby understood.

Rachel stepped back into the dining room with a coffee pot and to see if anyone else had come in. She went around the occupied tables to offer more coffee. Once the task was completed she returned to the kitchen.

"Now, Ellen did ask if there was anything she could do to help." Rachel stated.

"Yes, she did," Abby concurred. "She has become a dear friend with a heart of gold. What had you in mind?"

"Tablecloths. Just red and white check material. They have some in the mercantile. What do you think? And maybe with a small circular lace doily in the centre."

"It all sounds wonderful, Rachel, but if it were me I think the doilies should not be full lace ones, perhaps white circle material with just a small lace edging." Abby hoped she hadn't put Abby off the idea entirely.

"You're right. Just a small lace edging sounds right." Rachel agreed. "Perhaps Ellen could sew the tablecloths and doilies. Not too much for her, do you think, Abby?"

"No, she'll love to do it, to be of use and grateful being included in the refurbishing of The Dickensian. And it's not like it all has to be done by tomorrow. She would welcome a chance to do something worthwhile, not

that being a wife is not worthwhile, of course."

"Fine, I'll speak with her tomorrow then."

"Actually, Rachel, I've decided to stay in town today and take the girls home after school. So I'll have time to speak with Ellen. Adam and John have gone off today and won't be back 'til maybe supper time. So I would like to buy the material as a gift to you. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, Abby, that's too much." Rachel was about to argue some more but Abby put a stop to her.

"You say 'no' to me and I won't offer my services. I'm serious about that."

"Abby, my dear sweet Abby. I can't say no then, can I." She gave Abby a hug and a kiss.

"Right, so that's settled."

"So, going back to when you came in, was there something you particularly wanted to see me about." Rachel asked. "I've monopolised the conversation most of the time."

"Yes." Abby opened up her sketch pad again and smiled across at Rachel. "I was excited about the project and started sketching right away."

"Yes, I can see you've been busy."

Abby passed the sketch pad over to Rachel who began looking at the sketches with a great smile on her face. There was one depicting Oliver watching The Artful Dodger picking a gentleman's pocket. Another one showing the inside of The Old Curiosity Shop with lots of items filling the room. Dick Swiveller and Marchioness from the same book. Nicholas Nickleby - Dotheboys Hall being 'fed' their brimstone and treacle. Scrooge and Marley's Ghost. And quite a few more.

"Oh, these are marvellous. Just the right sort of thing I need."

"Thanks, Rachel. Of course these are only sketches, just to see if it's what you visualised."

"Oh yes. And another thought just crossed my mind," she said.

"What's that?" Questioned Abby. "All your ideas sound promising."

"Well, I just thought if you make drawings of scenes from the novels, could you add a sentence underneath to describe the drawing?"

"That would be no trouble at all. Sounds good to me." Then Abby went on to say, "Oh dear, now you've got me thinking too."

"That's fine Abby, just keep them ideas coming. If it all gets too much we'll stop. So what is it you're thinking of?"

"What if we had a small library in one corner of the restaurant, just Dickens' books of course." Abby suggested. "They don't have to be new. I can pinch a few of Adam's."

"Oh no, don't do that. He'll only get mad and bring you trouble."

"Oh, I can handle him."

"Well, if the restaurant is a success, I'll be able to order and pay for some of his books." Rachel decided.

"And you could charge a small fee for the loan and return of the books." Abby suggested.

"Talk to Adam first please, Abby. Or he'll say I'm interfering yet again."

"Alright, alright, but I don't think it will be a problem and I think the idea of a small library might encourage the 'dignitaries' of Virginia City to think about opening a proper library. I know Adam would be all for that. He loves the thought of folks reading novels and educational books in order to broaden their horizons. He says it's the way forward."

"Oh, look, I have to leave you a minute, customers." And she immediately left to take the order.

Abby followed her out into the restaurant with a tray in her hand and helped clear the tables and took the money for their meal. Rachel had left a bill on their tables. One had left but left the money on the table, the other couple were just finishing up and paid her. She went back in the kitchen and left the money on the top of the cash box and proceeded to wash the dishes. When it was all done she sat back in a corner table of the restaurant while Rachel was preparing food in the kitchen. …

An hour later, Rachel and Abby were sat together again still discussing their ideas for the restaurant. Abby asked Rachel if she had any favourites with regards to the drawings.

"I think Oliver asking for more is a definite.

"Oh yes, look. I've already made a rough sketch of that while sitting here. What do you think?" The sketch depicted young Oliver holding his bowl out asking for more with the onlooking, astounded faces of other boys staring at the scene from their bench seats around the tables.

"That's ideal. Abby, you are so clever."

"Thank you Rachel. I think I must have inherited my mother's talent. She could paint beautifully."

"It's nice to see her legacy being carried on in this way." Rachel glowed in admiration. "You could become a great artist."

"I don't think so, but thanks Rachel, for the compliment." …

Abby left Rachel after her long visit, realising that she had taken up much of her time and needed to leave her to her work in running the restaurant. They smiled and hugged each other as Abby left and made her way over to the mercantile to buy the tablecloth material. While she was in there it registered that time had gone on and she was feeling a little hungry. So rather than return to The Dickensian she went to the International, not wishing to add to Rachel's chores for the day, had a few sandwiches and a pot of tea, as a kind of private dedication ceremony for The Dickensian Restaurant and the hope for it's success.

Once she'd had her fill she made her way over to Ellen's with her purchases. Ellen opened her door and was surprised to see Abby.

"Abby, dear, what a surprise to see you."

They give each other a great hug.

"I hope you don't mind me calling on you, but Rachel and I have been discussing the future of The Dickensian Restaurant."

"Come along in then and tell me all about it," Ellen said, inviting Abby in. "Let me take your jacket," and helped her off with it and placed it over one of the chairs. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks so much, but I'm rather full of tea right now, but you please go right ahead and make some for yourself."

"If you don't mind, I think I will."

So after tea making and settling down, Abby told Ellen of the decisions made earlier.

"Abby, I would love to make the tablecloths and doilies. I might even try and persuade Connie to do some sewing."

"That sounds good." Abby said. "D'you think Connie would do it?"

"I hope so. I'm trying to make her into a young lady."

"Jenny won't get jealous, would she?" Abby thought out loud.

"Yes, there is that."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"That's okay. Maybe we could come up with something for her to do."

"How about Beth joins Connie for sewing lessons and maybe we could get Jenny and Mags to do something together too. Let's put our thinking caps on." Abby suggested.

"Fine."

"Now there is one more thing to mention." Abby told her.

"Oh, what's that?" Ellen was intrigued.

"Rachel is planning on employing two people for serving the customers and general tidying up duties."

"Oh dear, if she's offering me a job, that's very kind of Rachel to think of me, but I wouldn't have time for all that."

"No, listen. It's not for a full time position. Rachel was thinking of employing two people part time to cover the week, Monday through to Saturday."

"Oh, I see. That might work. What sort of arrangement is she planning?"

"Well, I believe a Monday to Wednesday and a Thursday to Saturday - 8am - 4.30pm. But I'm sure once Rachel has found her second employee, then maybe a different work time could be arranged. You know just mornings or afternoons."

"Yes that would definitely be more convenient for me. I'd love to do it and a little extra money coming in wouldn't go amiss."

"Oh that's wonderful, Ellen." Abby was so delighted that things looked good for working out. "Well, I think I ought to get going, time's going on and the children will be out of school soon." Abby stood up and took her jacket off the chair.

"Thank you for coming and telling me of all the plans and for including me in them." Ellen said, giving Abby a kiss.

"No needs for thanks, Ellen. You have become such a dear friend that we wanted to involve you in this venture. And I'm pleased you've accepted. Now perhaps you should call on Rachel to discuss the future."

"Yes, I'll do that." Ellen said as she made her way to the door. "Bye for now Abby, we'll see each other again soon."

"Yes, goodbye."

Ellen watched Abby walk away and felt joy in her heart. How blessed I am, she thought, to have found such good friends. …

Abby arrived at the school and waited for the children to be let out. The children appeared. Abby's timing seems perfect. In fact her whole day, time-wise, worked out well.

"Hello, girls, had a good day?" She asked.

"Yes, Mamma," Beth answered as she climbed into the buggy. "Miss Symons reminded us today of our projects and set the time limit."

As Abby helped Mags up and sat her on one side with Beth on the other, asked, "What's the time limit, Beth?"

"Two days before the end of the semester. Will I have enough time, do you think?"

Abby turned the buggy and started to make their way home. "Oh yes, you already know which author you're going to write about, right?"

"Who are you doing?" Mags asked, not wanting to be left our of the conversation.

"Well, I've decided on Charles Dickens."

"Oh, that's wonderful, what with The Dickensian Restaurant about to take shape. He would be most appropriate." Abby told her.

"Will you help me, Mamma?" Asked Beth, a little tentatively.

"Of course, I'd love to. I'm pretty sure your daddy will have some information you can ask of him." Abby looked across at Beth and then to Mags, then as in a secretive manner said, "Mr Charles Dickens once came to Virginia City and read to the Literary Society from his novels and he also stayed a while at the Ponderosa.

This raised a smile on Beth's face.

"Really, he actually stayed with Daddy."

"I don't remember seeing him," Mags shouted out, feeling annoyed.

"You weren't born yet, Mags, and Beth was just a toddler, I believe, and before you ask, I didn't see him either. I wasn't living in Virginia City then."

"I can write about his visit and ask people if they saw him or actually heard his readings."

"That's right, Beth. I'm sure the people who heard him would love to tell you all about it," Abby encouraged.

"Can I come with you, Beth?" Asked Mags, eager to be a part of this endeavour.

"No, you can't. This is my project. You'll have to wait 'til you have one of your own."

Abby could tell Beth was beginning to get irritated with Mags.

"Beth is right, Mags. One day you'll have be given a project and you'll want to do it all your own." She hoped by saying that she has successfully avoided an argument between the two of them.

"Do you think Daddy will tell me about his visit?" Beth asked of Abby.

"Of course, sweetheart. You know he loves to help, both you and Mags, in your studies.

"Like you do, Mamma," Mags pointed out.

"Yes, we both love to help you two, whenever we can. Don't ever be afraid to ask. Okay?"

"Yes, Mamma," they said together.

The rest of the journey home was very pleasant, talking of Christmas and how it was not so far away now.

Mags was pouting, then smiled as she heard Abby say, "But we have an important day to celebrate before that, do we not?"

"Yes, yes." screamed Mags.

"Alright, alright, Mags, that's enough," Abby said, hoping to calm her down. "Oh look, we're nearly home."

"Good," said Beth. "Will Daddy be home? I want to get started on my project."

"He may not be home 'til later. Daddy and John had business in Carson City today." Abby told her. "And besides I've projects of my own that I'll need help with. Mags, sweetheart, will you help me? Hmm?"

"Yes, Mamma, what will you be doing?"

"Well, it concerns the restaurant where Rachel works. There are plans for improvements and we are all going to be helping out. Even your father, although he doesn't know it yet." Abby said this with a sly grin. She then brought the conversation back down to earth. "I'd like for you girls to get on with your homework as soon as we get home."

"But, Mamma, we have chores to do first." Beth informed her.

"Yes, darling, I realise that, but I thought we'd have a late supper so your father can join us if he manages to get home in time, then we can all have supper together."

"But there's still the chores, Mamma," Mags reminded her.

"No, not today, sweetheart. While you do your homework, I'll do the chores as I won't need to start supper 'til later. Okay? That suit you two?"

"Oh yes," Beth said quickly, not wanting to change Abby's mind, "that's fine."

And with that they arrived home and each went their separate ways.


	23. Chapter 23

**Christmas has come and gone, once again, but I take this opportunity to wish everyone a very Happy New Year. I especially want to thank those reviewers who seem to be reading my stories for the second time. An ultimate accolade. That really does my ego good. And I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a death in the family and it's taken a time to come to terms with it.**

 **Chapter 23**

Adam and John had been successful and were currently at the Ponderosa making arrangements with Hoss for the housing of the pony.

"I'll bring extra oats over tomorrow once the girls have left for school." He told Hoss.

"Not a problem, older brother. Could you bring the saddle and everything so I'll be able to get the pony ready on the day?"

"Yes, I'll do that, Hoss and thanks."

"You coming in for supper, you and John, there's always plenty, you know that?" Hoss invited.

"Thanks, Hoss, but we need to get home. I want to see my family before the girls are in bed."

"I understand."

Just then Ben came out of the house and over to the barn.

"Hi, Pa," Adam said in greeting. "It's a hello and goodbye, I'm afraid. Everything okay here?"

"Yes, son, all fine here."

"Good, I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks again, Hoss." Hoss and Ben waved farewell as they watched Adam and John ride out.

"So they got the pony for Mags."

"Yep, Mags is probly goin' to think she'd never have a pony."

"Sure, Hoss. She's wanted to ride her own pony to school every since Beth got hers." Ben chuckled. "Come on Hoss, dessert and coffee awaits."

"Now yer talkin' Pa." And together they walked back into the house.

…..

November 16th was fast approaching and Mags was getting worried as nobody had mentioned her birthday. She was beginning to think that they had forgotten, what with Beth's 'project' and Thanksgiving taking precedence. Jenny, at school, had been asking her what was wrong.

"Nothin's wrong."

"Yes there is. You've hardly spoke and that's not like you."

"Well, if you must know, I think everybody has forgotten my birthday." Tears beginning to form in Mags' eyes.

"Nah, they'd never do that. I bet they're just keeping quiet, waiting to spring a surprise on you." Jenny said, trying to cheer her up. She was also desperately trying to hold on to the plan about Mags' birthday surprise, but was sworn to secrecy. "Well, it's only two days away, so you don't have to wait too long, right?"

"They're all more interested in Beth's project and the baby coming, than in me. I'll have to think of something to get their attention."

"Hey, don't do anything stupid, or you'll end up with a sore backside on your birthday."

"I don't care." Then quietly mumbled, "I'll think of something." Maybe drop her reader in a puddle. She

thought. That should get everyone's attention alright. A precious book, that should get her daddy's attention, right.

…

That afternoon Adam picked the girls up from school so Mags didn't get the opportunity to dirty her book.

"How was your day girls?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Good, Daddy," Beth answered. "Miss Stone asked me how my project was coming along….." A big sigh came from Mags.

"Something wrong with you, Mags," Beth sarcastically asked.

No reply came.

"Mags." Adam stopped the buggy and looked at her. "Answer your sister."

"No." Her voice was set in a serious tone.

"Mags, stop this right now." Adam warned. "Tell me what's wrong. Something happened in school today?"

"No." Again said in a vehement tone. Mags was thinking she'd certainly got her daddy's attention, but now she was thinking of what Jenny said to her about wearing a sore bottom on her birthday. But maybe it was already too late.

Adam was still looking at her with one eyebrow raised in warning. "I'm still waiting for an answer Margaret Claire."

Oh dear, he used her full name. Mags was starting to worry now. Daddy was mad at her she could tell. She didn't need to look at his face, she just knew that eyebrow was up. Mags stayed silent.

"Okay then, you'll go to your room when we get home, get your homework done, come down for supper and then return to your room and get ready for bed. We'll have a talk then. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Adam started the buggy again and continued the journey home, which was now carried out in silence.

All this time Beth sat worrying what she had done to Mags, but she couldn't think of anything. Obviously there was something that Mags had taken a dislike to. And why now with her birthday just two days away.

I hope Daddy doesn't think the surprise should be called off, she thought. ….

They arrived home and Mags scrambled out of the buggy before Adam had time to help her down, and ran straight into the house and to her room without saying hello to Abby and not caring about running in the house. Beth followed her in but at a slower pace and also retreated to her room.

And just as soon as Adam entered the house after having settled the horse and buggy, Abby was on to him.

"What has happened? Both girls, one running and the other unrushed, have gone to their rooms."

"I don't really know, but I intend to find out." Adam then explained. "Mags was disrespectful on the way home and I can't for the life of me understand why. She refused to answer me when I asked her what was wrong. And then she disobeyed me by refusing to answer me, twice, in a very disrespectful manner. So she has been sent to her room."

"Oh dear, something must have happened in school." Abby suggested.

"Well whatever it is she is going to tell me later and if not, she'll get a necessary talking to, which I'm sure she will be expecting."

"Adam, it's so close to her birthday. Can you delay punishment until after then?"

"I don't think so. But if she tells me what today was all about, maybe I'll go easy on her and give her just a sharp swat to let her know how very disappointed I am in her behaviour today."

"Is she allowed to have supper with us?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I told her to complete her homework and then she could have her supper and return to her room, get ready for bed and that I would be up to speak to her then."

"Fine. I'll go and finish up my preparations for supper." And reaching up she gave Adam a kiss. "I know how much it hurts you when the children misbehave."

"Yes. It doesn't get any easier."

"Why don't you relax with a brandy while I return and finish the supper in the kitchen."

"Yes, I think I could do with it." He then returned Abby's kiss and sat down in his favourite chair. I need to solve this problem with Mags, he thought. What if she keeps refusing to answer me. What then. She won't have a very happy birthday if I have to resort to a spanking. Think, Adam, think. She was quiet but didn't seem unhappy when she came out of school, he remembered. Then there was that big sigh when Beth mentioned her project. Yes, that's when it started. Something to do with Beth's project.

…

Supper was a very quiet affair. Even the adults said not a word. As soon as everyone had finished eating Adam gave Mags a look that told her not to tarry and to return to her room. On seeing her daddy's look she asked to be excused and receiving an affirmative reply, she left the table and made her way upstairs to await her fate.

Once Abby, Adam and Beth were seated around the fire, Adam asked, "Beth, sweetheart, have you any idea why Mags was acting that way? I believe it started when you mentioned your project."

"Well, I know she's never been happy about it. I mean me doing something she would like to do."

"I think there may be some jealousy involved here," Abby suggested.

"You may be right, Abby. But she knows her time will come. She's only just started school."

"Maybe Mags wanted to be able to help with the project and was told it was Beth's project for school and had to do it alone and her attitude changed because of it." Abby said. "I think she's been unhappy about it from the beginning and today was the last straw."

"Well, whatever the reason, I hope she tells me. I don't want her birthday to suffer for it." Adam stood up. "I'd better go up. I've left her up there longer than I intended." He made his way upstairs.

As Abby and Beth watched Adam going upstairs, Beth said to Abby, "I'm sorry to have caused all this, especially as it's happening just as Mags' birthday is almost here."

"Beth, sweetheart, whatever it is, it is not your fault. I'm pretty sure it's a little jealousy. It's called sibling rivalry."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope she gets over it very soon, or her surprise party might have to be called off."

"Oh, I hope not. A lot of effort went into organising it." Abby said as she stood up to clear the coffee cups and Beth's empty milk glass. "Oh, and Beth, would you stay down here until your daddy returns?"

"Yes, of course, Mamma."

How Abby loved to hear Beth call her Mamma. She made her way to the kitchen while Beth was adding things to her list that she needed to do for her project.

…..

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Mags sat on her bed waiting for her daddy to come up, "Why did I do it?" Mags asked herself. "I'm in so much trouble now."

Then the knock came and the door opened and there stood Adam with a look that made Mags struggle to keep from crying. Although she suspected crying would be involved within the next few minutes. Adam walked across the room and sat on the bed beside Mags. Nothing was said until he stood Mags up and stood her in front of him.

"I hope you have thought over your behaviour today and have a good reason for it with an apology for your

disrespect to me and Beth." Silence. "Well, what have you to say?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I….I…." Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I accept your apology, but I need to know why. I'm disappointed in you, something I thought I would never be. You've always been my best girl, you and Beth both. I couldn't love you both more if I tried. Now, I don't want to have to punish you but if you don't tell me why you behaved the way you did and spoke to me the way you did, then that's where this will end. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…..Daddy."

"Well…?"

"Oh, Daddy," she cried. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me, so that I can understand. Just take a deep breath and tell me."

Mags did just that and then, "I've missed you, Daddy."

"Missed me?"

"Yes, Daddy. You've been busy with Beth and her ' _project_ '"…. she spat that word out, "…so much that you

didn't see me at all and it made me mad. You sent me to bed 'cos you and Beth were working and talking about her ' _project_ '. Again that word was especially pronounced.

"I see, so this was all about getting my attention?" Mags nodded. "Words please."

"Yes," Mags said, nodding and crying at the same time.

"Well, young lady, that is not the way to go about it. You have to understand that sometimes one of you girls is going to need my attention more than the other at one time or another and in this case it's Beth's and her project. And some day in the future you too will need my advice on one of your own. But I'm sorry that you felt you had no choice but to resort to this kind of behaviour. But you know I cannot allow your behaviour to go without punishment."

"Yes, Daddy. Are you going to spank me now?"

"Correct." And without further ado, Adam pulled Mags across his lap and gave her one very hard swat and stood her up again between his legs and held her close. Mags was seriously crying now and rubbing her bottom.

"Sweetheart, know that I love you very much, and that it hurts me that I cannot always be with you like you want me to be. I have a lot of work to do to keep our ranch going and because of that I cannot always give you the attention that you need. Beth needs my attention at the moment, but I'll tell you what, when we next discuss her project you can sit and listen, with no interruptions," he emphasized, "and in that way you can learn how to work on a project of your own when the time comes."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry for being rude to you. I won't do it again, I promise."

Famous last words, Adam thought.

"I know you'll try. You will also apologise to Beth in the morning but right now I want you to get in bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll start afresh, okay."

"Yes, Daddy." Mags leaned forward and kissed her Daddy and he hugged her tight against him.

"Now into bed." Adam stood up and pulled the sheets open to allow Mags to get into bed. Once in, he covered her up and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Daddy and thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving me the spanking I deserved, but what you did hurt a lot."

"Yes, well, don't give me a reason to have to give you a serious talking too in the future, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I mean no, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." And with that Adam left Mags to think on their discussion and returned downstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Sorry to have taken so long with this chapter, but I've been very busy doing decorating, which I could only do a bit at a time. And now, of course, we have the Coronavirus to contend with. I say to everyone on Fanfic, please stay safe wherever you are. I myself have not been out of the house for a long time due to arthritic problems. So self isolating is not too difficult for me, except getting appointments for food Home delivery. Now back to the story.**

The following morning Mags apologises nicely to Beth and Abby.

"Did you manage to finish your homework, sweetheart?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I did, Mamma." She replied. "But I don't think I did very well."

"Would you like me to look it over for you before you go to school?" Adam offered.

"No thank you, Daddy. If it's wrong I'll have to be brave and accept my mistakes." She said and thought if it is wrong then I will have to redo it and it can be a part of my punishment. "But if I need help in the future, would you or Mamma help me?"

"Of course," they both said in unison.

So with breakfast completed they all made their way to their different occupations. Adam taking Mags in the wagon, and Beth riding Topaz beside them, to school and Abby to her household chores and then drawing.

"I've got some supplies to pick up this morning and either me or Mamma will be back this afternoon to meet you. Okay?" Adam told them.

"Yes, fine, Daddy." They both said.

When they arrived at school Beth took Topaz to the sheltered area for horses while Mags gave Adam a kiss on the cheek and a firm hug.

"Thank you, Daddy." They looked at each other and smiled, knowing this was their fresh start and all had been forgiven.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Have a good day."

Mags ran off to meet Jenny who was waving to her. They walked together into the school house. ….

When Adam returned from town with the lumber supplies required for mending some fences he found John tackling the task of getting everything they would require ready just outside the barn.

"I'll just put all these things into the wagon and we'll be ready for the off." John said as he started hauling the equipment onto the wagon.

"I'll give you a hand," Adam offered as he got down off the wagon.

"No, Adam, I think you should go inside and collect our lunch from Mrs Cartwright."

"Oh sure. I can do that." He said walking off. "I won't be long."

"Okay. I'll be ready and waiting."

Adam called for Abby as he entered the house and found her in her office working on her drawings for the restaurant.

"Hello, my love. Just called in for our lunch and we'll be on our way."

"It's all ready on the dining table, with a little extra for you."

"You look busy." He said.

"Just making a list of ideas for the drawings I want to do for the Dickensian. Then I'm going to do my

chores this morning and then this afternoon I'm going to make a start on my paintings."

Adam walked over to Abby, gave her a kiss and turned to leave. "I'll be off; should be back in time to pick the

girls up from school. Take care of yourself and don't do anything that involves lifting. Understand." He said in warning.

"Yes, Sir." She gave him a salute and then smiled. Adam returned the smile. Then he became serious.

"I mean it. Anything you can't manage, you leave 'til I get home."

"I promise. Please don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"Okay." They came together and kissed deeply. "Wow! Adam voiced. "How I'm expected to work after that kiss!"

"Make it last, 'cos that's all you're getting. Now go. John is waiting." Abby turned him around towards the table, giving him a sharp swat to his backside.

He turned quickly and said, "you be careful or I'll have to retaliate."

She gave him her 'you just dare' look. "Will you please go, time is getting on and John is still waiting."

"Alright, I'm going. See you later." He picked up the lunches and left.

…

Later that afternoon Adam picked the girls up from school and, thankfully, nothing untoward happened that

day, except that Mags told Adam that Mrs Cole told Jenny who told her that they were all getting together for a **project** (she emphasized the word) of their own. Something to do with the restaurant.

"Well, that sounds wonderful," Adam was pleased to see Mags excited about it and hopefully get her mind off Beth's project.

They arrived home and the girls went to their rooms to do their homework while Abby cooked the food she had prepared earlier. Adam, with John, were completing the day's chores outside and finalising the following day's plans. …..

The next morning was Mags' birthday and she woke up excitedly, and hoping her recent bad behaviour wasn't going to spoil her day, which caused her to almost start crying, but the sight she saw stopped her in her tracks halfway down the stairs. Her almost upset tears changed to tears of joy as her family was standing in front of the dinner table. Adam, Abby and Beth all shouted "Happy Birthday". All had big smiles and her daddy with open arms. She ran down the rest of the stairs and straight over to him and jumped up into his arms and gave him a big kiss and he gave her a great big hug.

Then suddenly Mags realised what she had done. "Oh, sorry Daddy, I forgot to walk. Am I in trouble now?"

"I'll let it pass today as it's your birthday, but don't let me catch you doing it again."

"I won't do it again, Daddy."

Adam placed her back on the floor and Abby was next to hug her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mamma."

"Happy birthday, Mags," Beth joined in with her hug. "Come and have breakfast and then we can get to school."

"Oh, I thought maybe I'd have the day off school today," she said as she shuffled over to the table.

"No, not today, Mags," Abby told her. "But you get the afternoon off. We're going to Grandpa's for a birthday tea."

At that Mags' eyes lit up.

"Yes, we'll have a birthday tea with all the family," Adam told her. "But for now, breakfast and birthday presents."

As Mags got stuck into her scrambled eggs, Beth held out her present. "I hope you like it."

"Of course I'll like it. Thank you." She immediately forgot about her scrambled eggs and opened her present.

"Oh, Beth, it's lovely," Mags said, admiring her lace-edged handkerchief. "And look, my initials. Did you sew them on, Beth?"

"Yes, in fact, I made it all. Auntie Ellen showed me what to do. I couldn't make it here, you'd have seen, so I was with Auntie Ellen."

"Auntie Ellen?" Asked Adam.

"Yes. I've been there with Connie a lot and Mrs Cole asked me to call her Auntie Ellen, that Mrs Cole sounded too formal, but only if I wanted to, so I did."

"A surrogate auntie. That's nice," Abby said.

"What's that?" Mags asked.

"A pretend auntie." Adam informed her.

"How come?" Mags looked at her father for an explanation.

"Thanks Abby," said Adam. "We don't have time for this right now."

"But, Daddy, I want to know."

"Abby? You brought it up, you explain."

"Well, it's like your Daddy said, it's a pretend person. A person can be a pretend anything, especially someone who is a close friend to a family but not related by blood, and it's a way of including that person or persons into the family. Shows that you care about them and love them too."

"So then, I can call her auntie too and Mr Cole, Uncle Sam?" Asked Mags.

"Only if he says yes," Abby told her.

And Adam, wanting to change the subject, offered Mags her present from him.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy. It's a new book," she cried.

"Right, but what book is it?" He teased.

Mags wasted no time and ripped the paper off. "'The Water Babies', oh…." For once Mags seemed lost for words. And everyone around the table laughed. Mags just held it lovingly.

"It was on your list, remember?"

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you. We can start it tonight."

"Oh no we won't. We'll finish off your current book first and then we'll start the new one." Mags gave a great sigh.

"And now for me," Abby said, bending, as best she could, retrieved her gift from under the table and handed it to Mags.

"Thank you, Mamma," and she quickly undid the parcel. "Oh, a new dress." She stood up and held it against her.

"You'll look beautiful in it, sweetheart," Adam told her.

"It's lovely, Mags," Beth added. "The lemon colour suits you. Shows off the colour of your hair. And puffed sleeves. You'll look like a proper little lady in it."

"But I don't want to look like a proper little lady."

"Then you'll wear it only for special occasions," Abby told her. "And I suspect there will be plenty of those."

"Okay. Enough for now, birthday girl. School awaits." Adam brought the day back to reality. "Finish up your breakfasts and get ready. You too, Beth." Then getting up from the table, Adam said. "I'll meet you two outside." He went to the credenza drawer for his gun belt and the stand for his jacket and hat and as he made his way to the door, he called, "Hurry up girls, please."

It took the whole of ten minutes to be on their way to town and school. As they reached the school house, Adam helped his girls down, but held on to Mags.

"Sweetheart, I'll be back to pick you up at lunch time. Don't forget. I spoke with Miss Symons yesterday and okayed it with her. We need to get ready to go to Grandpa's for your birthday tea. Be good and learn this morning. Make me proud." Adam sighed. "Another year older. Soon you'll be all grown up, time goes real fast. Not to you, I know, but to me, time flies by. Now give me a kiss."

She kissed him and as he put her on the ground he tapped her bottom to send her on her way.

…..

The ride home from school, as Adam expected, was eagerly awaited from both girls. They couldn't wait to get to the Ponderosa for Mags' special tea.

"Do you think I'll have more presents, Daddy?" Mags asked, excitedly.

"Maybe, probably, but don't go asking. Understand?" Adam told her.

"Okay. What d'you think we'll have for tea?"

Beth answered her. "There's bound to be a cake with candles."

"One of Hop Sing's best, no doubt." Adam added.

The rest of the journey home was full of questions and answers. They reached The Cedars in plenty of time for everyone to get washed up and changed.

"Mags, sweetheart," Abby called from her bedroom across the hallway, "you can wear your new dress."

"Oh yeah," came the reply. "I can be a little lady today, but just today."

Abby laughed to herself. "Well I did say you only needed to wear the dress on special occasions and this is definitely a special occasion. You can be yourself again tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mamma."

A little time later Adam called upstairs, "Hey, you two, are you ready? Beth and I are waiting to go."

At that both Abby and Mags came out of their rooms and met in the hallway. "Are you ready?" Abby asked.

"Yes, Mamma."

"Now walk down the stairs like a lady."

"Like you showed me, right?"

"Just like I showed you. Now let's go downstairs. You first."

Mags walked very slowly and sedately towards the staircase and started down the stairs with her hand on the rail and quietly, step by step, came down the stairs. Adam turned and was about to call again when the sight before him

stopped him.

"Wow! My beautiful daughter." He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and waited for Mags to descend. She reached the bottom step and Adam took her hand and kissed it, then opened his arms ready for her to jump.

"Daddy, I can't. I'll spoil my dress."

"Daddy won't spoil your dress," Abby told her as she reached the step behind Mags. "He'll be very careful."

"One big hug, Mags?"

"Okay."

Adam lifted her up carefully and gave her a big hug and then a kiss. "A very Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He then placed her on the ground.

Beth watched all of this, feeling a little left out at all the attention Mags was getting. "Are we going to Grandpa's or not?" She asked, obviously annoyed and stamped her foot.

Abby could see trouble coming, from the look on Beth's countenance. "Adam, I think Beth is right. We should get going," she said. Mags walked away to collect her coat while Abby leaned over and whispered in Adam's ear, "I can see Beth is feeling a little jealous at all the attention you're paying Mags."

"Oh, right," he whispered back.

By this time Mags had put her coat on and was standing with Beth and repeated what Beth had said, "Are we going to Grandpa's or not," folded her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Sorry sweethearts," Adam said to both girls as Abby took hold of Mags' hand and led her through the door to the waiting buggy, leaving Adam and Beth alone.

"Mags looks lovely, Daddy."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she. But then so do you. You always do. Come here my darling and let me give you a great big hug." Together they hugged tightly. "Now, let's go help Mags enjoy her day."

….

They arrived at the Ponderosa and Mags' eyes widened in surprise as she saw all the lanterns that were hung around the house.

"Wow!" cried Beth. "Aren't they lovely, Mags?"

"Oh yeah, they're just beautiful."

"You go on in Mags with Mamma and Beth while I put the buggy away in the barn," Adam told them.

"I can help you, Daddy."

"No Mags, just go on in like I told you."

"Alright."

Adam was relieved as he watched them walk towards the house. The barn was off limits for the moment. While he was unhitching the horse he heard a great yell of 'Surprise' coming from the house, knowing what was happening inside the house. As soon as he finished he quickly locked the barn doors and made his way into the house where he sees Mags being held up in her Grandpa's arms, giving him a big hug. Then as she sees her Daddy walk in she scrambled down from her Grandpa's arms and rushed over to Adam and put her arms around his waist.

"You knew, Daddy, didn't you?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I knew. Now let's get on with your party.

The next hour was spent greeting all the people who were there and opening of many presents. Her immediate family were there with her cousins and Uncle Sam and Auntie Ellen, with of course, Connie and Jenny. Roy Coffee had been asked, along with Paul Martin and school friends. Mags was having a great time, loving the presents she was given, and giving thanks in return.

The table had been spread with all good things to eat and drink. Prepared of course by Hop Sing with the help of Susannah and Alicia. They were encouraged to fill plates with what they wanted and then find a place to eat, be it chairs or the floor. Once eating was finished, Adam suggested a few games outside. All the children, with Adam and his brothers, went outside to play games, with prizes. Three-legged race. Horseshoes. Hide and Seek, and many more. Many of the children received prizes. Meanwhile back inside the house, adults were enjoying coffee and brandy. The table had been cleared except for the birthday cake. The candles were all ready to be lit. And as the children began to tire from their activities, Adam suggested going back inside for the cake cutting.

Ben sighed when he heard the door open, "Peace ended," the others laughed at that.

As everyone trooped in Abby told them, the children that is, to all go and stand around the table. Mags will be blowing her candles out and making a wish. As the children made their way around the table Abby lit the candles and everybody sang Happy Birthday to Mags. Then Mags made her silent wish and blew out the candles all in one blow. Well, there were only five.

"Now I'll cut the cake up and make sure everyone has a piece to take home," Abby told them. The children left the table and were all in animated conversations around the big room.

Once Adam could see Abby and Susannah had finished with the cake he called, "Mags, there's something I want you to see."

Mags looked up from her position on the floor with Jenny and stood up.

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

Adam held his hand out and Mags took it and they walked out of the house toward the barn. Everyone had followed them out. Adam unlocked the barn door and together they walked in. As it was now getting dark Adam lit the lamp. Abby and Beth had followed them in, knowing what they would find. She squeezed Beth's hand and looked at each other and smiled in anticipation of Mags' reaction to the gift. Adam took Mags to the last stall and stopped.

"For you, sweetheart."

And when Mags looked into the stall she saw a light shaded pony, with a white mane and tail, already saddled and waiting for her.

"Daddy, for me!" She screamed and cried at the same time. "My very own horse."

"Palomino Pony, Mags," Abby said, as she came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"Isn't she just beautiful, Mags?" Beth added.

"You got me my pony, Daddy. Now I can ride myself to school."

"Not just yet, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"You need to learn to ride properly before you ride alone anywhere, and it certainly won't be to school. That's far too long a journey to undertake. Even Beth doesn't ride on her own to school yet."

Mags pouted.

"Now come on Mags," Abby encouraged. "Think of all the near places you'll be able to ride to."

"You'll pick it up good, just like I did." Beth said.

"Well, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"You're going to need patience, young lady," said Ben, as he and the others came up to them. "I don't think I got any." Mags answered. "Can we take her home with us, today?"

Hoss came through the jungle of family and said, "Of course. That's why she's already saddled."

"You mean I can ride her home?"

"Not today." It was Joe who spoke up now. "It's ready for you to take a turn around the yard to see how it feels."

"Oh."

"Just one more thing, Mags. The horse came from your Mamma and me, the saddle and all the trimmings came from Grandpa, Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe." Adam gave her a look, which she quickly read.

"Thank you all very much."

"Good girl," Abby praised.

Then Susannah and Alicia stepped forward. "And another 'just one more thing'. Alicia and I bought you something to go with all of this."

Alicia handed over the parcel. "I hope you like them. With our love for a Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thank you. I've had so much today. Birthdays are good things, aren't they."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Open the present, Mags," Beth was cheering her on.

"Okay, okay." And once the parcel was unwrapped she found a pair of riding boots and riding pants. "Wow! Now I'm all ready for my riding lessons."

"And so you are." Adam said, as he lifted her up, handing the boots and pants over to Abby. Then placed her in the saddle, handed the reins to Hoss. "Over to you Uncle Hoss."

Hoss lead the way out of the barn and walked Mags around the yard. "Sit up very straight." Mags did so. "That's right. You're going to become a good rider."

"I could run in the races, couldn't I, Uncle Hoss?"

"Well, I think that'll take a long time to get to that stage."

As Ben was stood watching he remembered something. So he called them over. "I think there's something you've forgotten, young lady."

"Oh, what's that?"

I believe your new pony needs a name."

"Of course," voiced the others who were also now standing watching Mags riding round the yard.

"Oh, yes." Uncle Hoss, can we stop now please." Everyone waited while Mags got herself down from the pony. Then turned to face the pony's head and said, "What do you say to Chestnut. I think that suits you very well."

"Yes, yes," came the cries of the crowd around her.

"A perfect name, sweetheart. Well chosen."

Mags turned to face all her family. "Thank you all for my lovely birthday day."


End file.
